Rang diya dil tune
by ashmika kv shreya fan
Summary: I wish I could sleep as I used to, I wish I could dream as I used to. I am spending sleepless nights and lifeless days without you. Missing You...mainly dareya but contains all couples ...A Holi series
1. Chapter 1

Rang Diya Dil Tune

Hello everyone this is Ashmika...how are u all...?I hope u all must be fine...

So Now coming to the point...i mean stories...a Holi series ...

Actually this is not a story...but just a two shot or three shot...here is the first shot and second shot will be tomorrow...This story mainly involve around a reunion of dareya also Includes Abhirika ,Kavi ,Ishyant ,Sajal ,Nikya and a special couple formed by my side i.e Roneet (Vineet - Roma)...Here none of the couples are married... And none of expressed their feelings...

Chapter 1:

At CCD :

Salunkhe(stirring his coffee) : Yaar ye Pradyuman kahan reh gaya...kab se intezaar kar raha hun...lekin saahab ka toh koi naam - nishaan hi nahin hai...sach me ye cid waale kabhi time pe nahin aate hain...huh...and he continues to murmurs...

Just then someone taps him from behind ...Salunkhe sir turns in order to see the face ...

Salunkhe (sarcastically): Bohot jaldi aagaye boss ...agli meeting ke liye...

Acp (settling down himself): Yaar Salunkhe tu toh jaanta hai na humare kaam ko ...phir bhi shikayat kar raha hai...

Salunkhe : Shikaayat ! Kyu na karun...pichle Ek ghante se intezaar kar raha hun...kayi phone bhi kiye ...lekin tum jab apna phone uthao tab na...

Acp : Achha...chal baba maaf kar de...(joins his hand)

Salunkhe (angry tone): Ye achha hai...haan ...pehle intezaar karvao ...lhir maafi manglo...

Acp (pov): Ye Salunkhe bhi na!...Sachme Abhijeet Sahi kehta hai ...ise retairment le lena chahiye...jab dekho tab jhagad ne liye tayyar rehta hai...khudsat...kahin ka...tabhi iski ab tak shaadi bhi nahi huyi hai...

Salunkhe sir saw his lost in his thoughts...

Salunkhe : Boss!

No response

Salunkhe : Boss!

Still no response...so he shakes him a little...

Salunkhe : Boss!

With this Acp sir comes out of the trauma...

Acp : Ha...bolna...

Salunkhe : Dediya mann hi mann me mujhe gaaliyaan...

Acp gets shocked that how he knows...so he just stares at him...

Salunkhe : Kya.!...aise ghur kya rahe ho mujhe...achhe se pata hai mujhe...tumhare aur tumhare bade saputra ki harqatein ...jab dekho tab ghus jayega meri lab me ...Tarika se flirt karne ke liye...huh...

Acp : Dekh Salunkhe ...tu mere bete ke baare me kuch mat bol...tu bhi toh nahi de raha hai...use apni beti...toh kya karega bichaara...

Salunkhe(sarcastically) : Ha...ha vo toh pure cid team kopata hai kitna bichara hai vo...

Acp :Salunkhe tu !...achha chodd ye sab...bol kisliye bulaya hain yaha mujhe...

Salunkhe (gets cool down ): Coffee pilane...

Acp (stern voice): Salunkhe!

Salunkhe : Achha baba batata hun...pehle tere liye coffee toh order kar lun...and he orders the coffee...and in few minutes coffee too arrives...

Acp: Bol ab

Salunkhe : Boss tumhe mere liye ek transfer karana hoga...ek officer ka...delhi se Mumbai

Acp : Ha lekin kiska...

Salunkhe : Inspector Shreya ! Meri beti...

Acp sir gets shocked ...on the word " meri beti " and almost spills out the coffee from his mouth ...

Acp : Teri beti ? ...yaar tune shaadi kar li aur mujhe bataya bhi nahi...

Salunkhe : Nhi yaar...shaadi toh kya...mujhe toh girlfriend bhi naseeb me nahi hai...

Acp : Toh ye beti...

Salunkhe : Ise main apni beti manta hun...Ek orphanage me mila tha main isse...bachho ke saath khelta dekha tha...bohot khush nazar aa rahi thi...Lekin mujhe kya pata tha ki uski vo khushi bas uss waqt ke liye hi thi...maa baap se door ...akeli rehti hai...aur apne aap ko bas kaam me iss tarah se duba leti hai ki mano...ye zindagi uss ke liye hai hi nahi...jaise khush hone ka bas ek mukhauta pehen liya ho...Aur tumhe pata hai Pradyuman...usne toh kaayi baar meri jaan bhi bachayi hai...apni jaan daav par lagakar...jaan pehechaan jab badhi...tab usne achaanak se ek din sir ke bajaye papa keh diya...tab uss din pata nahi mere dil ko ek ajeeb sa sukun mila...aisa laga ho mano mujhe zindagi ka saara sukun mil gaya ho...tab se maine use kaha ki vo mujhe papa hi bulaye aur ab bulati bhi hain...

Acp : Salunkhe yaar...sachme yaar tu bohot achha hai ...

Salunkhe (holds Acp sir's hand): Boss tum karvaoge na uska transfer...ab main uske bina aur nahi reh sakata yaar...

Acp : Salunkhe .vo

Salunkhe : Dekh yaar...tu plz mana mat kar yaar...dekh parso holi hai yaar ...main chahta hun ki meri beti iss baar mere saath holi khele...plz yaar...

Acp : Salunkhe teri beti kal tere saath hogi...ye mera waada hai tujhse...

Salunkhe (becomes happy): Thankyou boss...thankyou...and a drop of tear escapes from his eyes...while Acp sir smiles at him...

Acp : Chal ab...

Salunkhe : Ha...boss chalo ...mujhe ab bohot saari tayyari bhi karni hai...and they leave from there...

In Bureau :

All the officers were present in the bureau except for Daya and Abhijeet (since they went to meet the khabari...) All the officers were completing their respective file...no no not completing their file...infact just starring their female partners...and vice versa

Kavin was starring Purvi...Dushyant was starring Ishit ...Sachin starring Kajal...Vineet to Roma and lastly Nikhil to Divya...

But our poor Pankaj ,Freddy and Jaywanti just completing their boring files...without noticing our so many love birds who all were dancing with each other...in their dreams...

Jaywanti(burring her eyes in the file) : Sachin sir...mujhe ye file samajh me nahi aa rahi hai...Aap plz mujhe samjha denge...

Sachin : No response...

So she looks up...and gets shocked to see the whole scenario... All were starring each...none of them working... So she slightly Calls Pankaj and Freddy...they too gets shocked... But give each other a evil smile...They knew that this is precious moment so they slowly captures their pics in their cell phone...in order to tease them later...

Jaywanti : Photos toh ho gaye ...ab sapno se bahar nikal bhi de...warna Acp sir aajayenge toh band baj jayegi...

Freddy : Thik hai Jaywanti tum ladkiyon ko dekhon...main aur Pankaj baaki sab ko...

Jaywanti : Ok sir ...and they leave...

Jaywanti slightly pushes Purvi...and calls her ...but she was not ready to come out of trauma...so she goes near Kajal,Roma ,Divya and Ishita...but none of them were ready to get out from their dreamland... Same happened with the boys tooo...

Pankaj : sir ...inme se toh koi bhi bahar nahi aa raha...hai...sach me sir...innn logo toh Loveria ho gaya hai...

Freddy : Matlab..?

Jaywanti : Pyaar ho gaya hai...

Pankaj : Lekin phir bhi ye log ek dusre se apne dil ki baat nhi bol rahe hain...

Freddy : Vo toh hai...lekin ye log toh apne sapno ki duniyase toh bahar hi nahi nikal rahe hain...

Pankaj : Sir ...ek idea hai...

Freddy : Kya...

Pankaj : Vahi apna purana style and gives evil smile to each other

Jayawanti : So ready...

Duo : Yes...

Jayawanti : So 1...2...3...go

Trio (loudly): BBOOOOOMMMMMM...!

With this all the officers comes out of the trance...

Pankaj : Thank god aap sab bahar aa gaye...

Kavin : Bahar aagaye?kaha se...

Purvi : ha...hum toh kahin gaye bhi nhi the ...

Jaywanti (naughtingly): Purvi...tum kahi nhi jaakar bhi ...bohot jgah jaakar aa gayi ho...So Now all understands the matter...and all starts blushing... Very badly...

Purvi (while blushing) : Sorry...

Pankaj (in order to change the topic ): Waise aap logo ka holi ka kuch program hai...?

Just then Duo entered...fighting...

Abhijeet was ahead and Daya behind... Of him...

Daya : Boss plz...meri baat manlo na...

Abhijeet : Daya ...maine ek baar kahana ...na matlab na ...

While others give each other a confused glances. ...

Sachin : Kya hua sir...aap log lad kyu rahe hain...

Daya : Sachin ...ye Abhijeet ko samjhao na yaar...kab se manane ki koshish kar raha hun...lekin maan hi nhi raha hai ...

Abhijeet : Kyunki tumhari maang galat hai...

Dushyant : Lekin kya?

Abhijeet was about to speak but daya cuts him...

Daya : Main isse kab se samjha raha hun...ki Tarika ko propose kardo...aur shaadi kar lo ...lekin ye meri maan ne ko tayyar hi nahi hai...

Vineet : Ha ...sir Daya sir bilkul thik keh rahe hain ...

Abhijeet : Nhi ...kuch thik nahi keh raha hai...Daya...tujhe yaad hai ...maine tujhse waada kiya tha...ki hum humari shaadiya...saath me karenge...ek hi mandap mein...toh jab tak tujhe koi mil nahi jaati ...tab tak ...main shaadi kaise kar sakta hun...

Daya : Boss ...tum ab tak wahi baat ko pakad ke baithe ho...uss baat ko kaafi saal ho chuke hain...main toh ab shaadi karne se raha ...kam se kam tum toh apni zindagi me aage badho...

Abhijeet : Nahi Daya...shaadi hogi toh dono saath me...warna ek ki bhi nahi...

Daya : Boss...jo chiz meri zindagi mein ab ho hi nahi sakti...toh uske baare me baat karke kya faayda ...

Abhijeet : Kyun...kyun faayda nahi hai ...kya problem hai...haan...tumhe toh koi bhi achhi ladki mil jayegi...

Daya (sarcastic tone): Mili toh thi boss...ek dum achhi...aur ek baar nhi do baar...

Abhijeet : Daya...purani baatein chodo...aur ab dekho ...ab bhi duniya mein achhi ladkiyon ki kami nahi hai...koi na koi zarur bani hogi tere liye...

Daya(stern voice) : Boss plz ...mujhe ab koi ladki me intetest nahin hain...nahi karni hai mujhe koi shaadi...

Abhijeet : Lekin kyun...?kyun nahi karni hai koi shaadi...?

Daya (angry +loud tone): Kyun ki meri SHAADI ho chuki hain...

All gets super duper shocked...

All : Kya...!

Daya got shocked on their sudden reaction... But he knew it was as expected ...None of them were able to belive ...that what they just heard ...

Pankaj puts in one finger in his ears and shakes a bit...in order to confirm...about what he heard ...

Abhijeet : Kya.! kab hui shaadi...

Daya(calmly): 2 saal pehle...

Abhijeet : 2 saal!...aur tumhari patni.? Vo...vo kahan hain?

Daya signs...a bit and goes near the window pane and stands there crossing both the hands...

Daya : Wahi toh...nahi pata hai.?

Abhijeet : Matlab ?

Daya : Matlab...mujhe toh ye bhi nahi pata hai...kahan hain vo.?...kya karti hai? kaisi hai...?...yahan tak mujhe toh unka asli naam bhi nahi pata hai...

All (unison): Kya ...

Daya : Ha...

Abhijeet : Phir shaadi kaise hogayi ?

Daya (looking out of the window): Abhijeet tumhe yaad hai ...2saal pehle jab Ahmedabad gaya tha...

Abhijeet : ha...vo tumhare kisi dost ke shaadi mein na...

Daya : Ha...tab hi mila tha main KAAYU se...

Kajal : Kaayu?

Daya : Meri Patni...unka pet name hai...asli naam toh pata bhi nahi hai mujhe...and smiles sadly...

Flashback :

In Ahmadabad:

Daya : Yaar Rehan tu Shaadi kar raha hai...mujhe toh yakeen hi nahi ho raha hai...

Rehan : Kyun...bhai Daya ...main Shaadi nahi kar sakta kya?

Daya : Nhi yaar aisi baat nahi hai...main toh bas aise hi keh raha tha...tu kehta tha na humesha ki shaadi waadi bas bakwaas hota hai...ek baar shaadi ho jati hai...toh pyaar khatam...

Rehan : Ha toh sahi hi hai na...shaadi hogayi ki pyaar khatam...aur vaise bhi ye shaadi toh bas ek samjhauta hai...

Daya : Samjhauta?

Rehan : Ha ...actually Kaayu ke dad ne papa se 20 lakh rupaye diye the...jinhe vo lauta na paaye...isliye uske badle mein unhone kaayu ki shaadi mujhse fix karadi aur kya...main toh khamakha fas gaya...

Daya: Aur Kaayu ka...kya ...use ye sab baatein pata hai?

Rehan : Ye toh mujhe nhi maloom ...lekin pata hi hoga na...tab bhi shaadi ke liye raazi hui hai...lekin mujhe kya...main toh shaadi karke America chala jaunga...fir dad jaane aur Kaayu jaane...aur waise bhi ye shaadi main apni marzi se kar raha hun...and he leaves from there...

But Daya got engrossed in a pool of thoughts...

Daya(pov): Agar Kaayu ko iss shaadi ki sachhai pata na ho toh...? Kya vo iss shaadi se khush hai ya nahi...?Kya use pata hai ki Rehan use choskar America jaane waala hai...? agar sachhai pata nahi hogi toh betegii uspar...?Nhi nhi...mujhe kaayu se milna hoga ...varna uss bichari ki toh zindagi hi barbaad ho jayegi...

Just then Rehaan calls him back...

Rehan : Daya...yaar kaha reh gaye tum ...chalo jaldi engagement ceremony shuru hone waali hai...ladki waale aa rahe hain...

Daya(pov): Are waah ...ladki wale aa rahe hain...ab lagta hai Kaayu se mulakat ho jayegi ...tab main unse mauka dekhte hi baat karlunga...

Rehan : Daya!

Daya : Haa ...haa aa raha hun...and they all go near the door to welcome the bride's side...

Just then a car comes near the gate of the mansion... Which was fully decorated with flowers ...the driver stops the car...And a old lady around in her 50's climbed down...followed by a man who was also among his 50's...all the people from the from the groom 's side started welcoming them...But all were looking towards the car...to see the bride...and soon a beautiful girl around in her 20's climbed down...She had worn a beautiful pink lehenga with a golden embroidery... with a light neutral makeup...She was looking so stunning and gorgeous that any one can fall for her easily...Daya got lost in her ...her every Small thing was making him in love with her...her gentle and kind expression was killing him...but the only thing which was not there was her smile...which was making her incomplete...her innocent big eyes was constantly looking downwards...

All welcomed her inside...she starts taking the blessings of all the elders...with out making an eye contact with anyone...all of them got engrossed in their work...making Rehan and Kaayu sitting beside each other...Rehaan who was constantly starring Kaayu...was making her uncomfortable...so she tightly holds her lehenga and starts looking here and there in order to avoid his gaze...Suddenly her eyes met with another pair of eye which was also constantly starring at her ...but this stare was not that same...it was having lot of respect ,care and affection...she could also not take off her eyes from him...but a slight drop of tear escaped from her eyes...which she wiped out quickly... And Daya felt a pinch in his heart on seeing a tear...

Lady : Are bhai...chalo chalo... Engagement shuru karo...itni khubsurat si bahu ko ghar le aao...

Rehan ' s mom (R M) gives one ring to Rehan..while Kaayu 's mom gives her one ring...

RM : Chalo beta ...apni hone waali dulhan ko anguthi pehenao...

Rehan nods in yes...while Kaayu ' s mom forwards Kaayu 's hand...and Rehan slowly slips a ring in her finger...and everybody claps a louder except for Daya who was just starring blankly at Kaayu...

K M : Beta ...Rehan ko anguthi pehenao...

Kaayu just nods in yes...buts her hands started shivering... She was not able to hold the ring also properly but somehow manages and slips the ring...in Rehan 's finger...All again clapped a loud...But somewhere Daya was not happy with the engagement ...he was clearly feeling the pain of Kaayu which was on her face...

After sometime all the guests left after having their lavish dinner...Kaayu and her family too left...Everything happened nicely...but two person were not at all happy with the engagement ...one was Daya and other was Kaayu...

At 11 pm :

Daya was in his room ...blankly starring at the moon without any reason... All the moments of engagement was clearly seen in his eyes...Kaayu ' s beautiful face was again and again coming into his mind...he can see her face in the moon itself...her innocent look...that eyelock...her tears ...her sad face...everything was visible to Daya...

Daya : Kuch toh baat zarur hai Kaayu main jo mujhe baar uski yaad aa rahi hai...kahin vo sachme kisi dabaav me toh aake shaadi nhi kar rahi hai...nhi nhi...aisa nhi ho sakta...mujhe pata lagana hi hoga...main aise chain se nahi baith sakta...so she immediately grabs his bike' s key and starts driving towards the bridge...his mind was not helping him...he was in a very much confused state...all the situations regarding Kaayu was again and again flashing into his minds...he was not to concentrate on his driving too...

Suddenly he noticed a girl in simple legins and kurti was seating on the bench of the bridge...who was constantly starring towards the sky...so Daya stops his bike and parks aside...and goes near her...and gets shock to see the person...

Daya : Kaayu ji aap?

Kaayu : no response ...just atarring at the sky...so Daya calls her again ...

Daya : Kaayu ji

But still no response ...so he bends down a little and taps her shoulder slowly ...with this she comes out of the trance with a jerk...and immediately hugs Daya and started crying bitterly...Daya gets shocked by her sudden act but says nothing...as she was in a pain...he was confused a bit that what to do...but let her cried...Kaayu too felt some warm in his hug...and she just cried and cried...Daya started caressing her hair...to calm down her ...and after few minutes ahe realized that what she was doing ...so she jerks him...

Kaayu (without making eyecontact) : Sorry...

Daya : Its ok...

Kaayu : lekin aap?

Daya : Main Daya hun...Rehan ka dost...

Kaayu : I...I am really very sorry ...main ...is tarah se...i...i ..am sorry...

Daya : No ...no its ok...aap thik toh hain na...

Kaayu : jee...

Daya : Lekin aap iss waqt yaha...itni raat ko?

Kaayu : Vo...actually ...vo neend nhi aa rahi thi iss liye...

Daya : Aap iss Shaadi se khush toh haina?

Kaayu (shocked): J...jee .jee...

Daya knew that she is lying ...but kept quiet...

Daya : Achha chaliye main aapko aapke ghar chod deta hun...

Kaayu : Nhi ..nhi its ok main chali jaungi...aap pareshaan mat hoiye...

Daya : nhi ..isme pareshaani ki kya baat hai...aur iss waqt yaha aapko koi riksha ya taxi bhi nahi milegi...

Kaayu : Lekin main...

Daya : lekin wekin kuch nahi...aap chaliye mere saath...trust me Cid officer hun...kuch nahi karunga and smiles a bit...

With this Kaayu too smiles...Daya feels a somekind of relief in his heart on seeing her smile...

Daya : Waise agar aapki permission ho toh ek baat kahun...?

Kaayu : Jee boliye...

Daya: Aap haste hue jyaada achhi lagti hain...Kaayu smiles a bit but his statement made her blush a little too...which does not went unnoticed by Daya...

Kaayu : Aap shayad duniya ke pehle insaan hain jo mere liye itni achhi baat kahi...and she marchs towards the bike...followed by Daya...which made him happy...

Daya sat on the bike first...and followed by Kaayu...and Daya starts driving...and Kaayu started looking on the road...while Daya started watching her through the mirror...

After 20 minutes of driving they reached her house...Kaayu climbs off ...while Daya still sitting on the bike...

Kaayu : Thanks...

Daya : welcome

Kaayu : Kal shaadi me aiyega...

Daya : jee zarur...and he goes offf...while Kaayu goes inside the house...

She turns back to see Daya...but he already goes offf...

On the road :

Daya is still driving ...

Daya(pov): Ek baat toh pakki ho gayi...ki ye iss shaadi se bilkul khush nahi hai...shayad jabardasti ye shaadi kar rahi hai...lekin kuch na kuch toh karna hi padega...aise hi main uski zindagi barbaad hote hue nhi dekh paunga...with this thoughts he reaches back to Rehan's house...he slowly parks his bikes and goes inside...

But as he was marching towards his room...he hears some noise...

Daya : ye...ye awaaz...and he follows the noise ..

Daya : awaz toh yahi se aarahi hai...lekin iss waqt kon ho sakta hai...he lightly pushes the door ...and gets shocked ...

A person was talking on the phone..who was none other than Rehaan 's father...Daya feels something is definately wrong...so he removes his cell phone and starts recording the conversation...

On call :

RF : Tum fikar mat karo..bas ek baar mere bete ki shaadi us Malhotra ki beti se ho jaye...toh uski saari property hum humare naam kar lenge ...

Person : **********-

RF : Ha ha...mujhe achhe se yaad hain...adha hissa tumhara hai...aur aadha mera...vaise bhi mera beta America chala jayega ...

Person : ***********

RF : Nhi nhi ...vo ladki nahi jayegi...tum fikar mat karo vo ladki bhi tumhari hai...

Person :***********;

RF : Thik hai ab main rakhta hun...and he disconnects the call...

Daya gets too much angry ...so he immediately rush towards his room...and closes the door...

Daya (angry): Kaisa ghatiya insaan hai...paison ke liye kitne hadd tak niche jaa sakta hai ...mannn ko kar raha hai ...use abhi...sabak sikha dun...kamina kahi kah...uski himmat kaise hui Kaayu ke liye aisa kuch sochne ka...ise toh main zinda nhi chodunga...Kaayu jaisi achhi ladki iss ghar me aana deserve nhi karti...mujhe ye shaadi ab kisi bhi haal me rokni hogi ...main uski zindagi barbaad hote hue nhi dekh sakta...kya karu...Rehan ko abhi jaake batadu...nhi nhi abhi toh wo so raha hoga...ek kaam karta hun subah bata deta hun...ha ye sahi rahega...

Next morning :

Daya came down from his room...and saw everyone busy in the preparation of marriage... All were running here and there...like a typical marriage house...suddenly daya notices RM so he goes near him...

Daya : Aunty aapne Rehan ko kahi dekha hai?

RM : ha ...beta...wo toh tailor ke paas gaya hai...apni Sherwaani fit karwaane...

Daya: Aaj?

RM : Ha ...beta ...dekho na shaadi aaj hai ...aur sahabzaade apni sherwaani fit karwane aaj gaye hain...

Daya: Thik hai...and he leaves from there ...kya karu ab...Kaayu ke ghar jaon ...nhi nhi...pata nahi kya sochegi vo ...lekin karun bhi toh kya...lagta hai ab intezaar karne ke alawa ab kuch nahi kar sakta...

A/N : So will daya be able to break the marriage?...how will Kaayu react when she will get to know about RF reality... But the question arises that who is this Kaayu...What is her real name...? where is she now)?how will Tarika react when she will get to know about Daya 's marriage... And what will Abhijeet do...?so to know more stay tunned ...

And one more thing should i continue this story or not...and how it was...plz let me know...

Thanks for reading

Bye

Take care

Yours

Ashmika


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone...Wishing you all a very very very beleted happy holi...**

 **Thankyou so much for your lovely reviews... i am really glad that u people liked it...**

 **..**

 **Chapter 2 :**

 **Daya: Thik hai...and he leaves from there ...kya karu ab...Kaayu ke ghar jaon ...nhi nhi...pata nahi kya sochegi vo ...lekin karun bhi toh kya...lagta hai ab intezaar karne ke alawa ab kuch nahi kar sakta..**

 **On other side : Somewhere in Ahmadabad**

 **Person (crying): Papa plz papa..meri baat suniye ...mujhe nahi karna hai ye shaadi...nhi hun main khush iss shaadi se...kyun kar rahe ho aap log mere saath aisa...and started crying more**

 **KF : Chup kar Kaayu...tu chahe ya na chahe...tujhe ye shaadi karni hi padegi...Maine Malhotra sahab se waada kiya hai...ki unhe paiso ke badle mein tujhe unke ghar mein bahu ban kar jaana hoga...**

 **Kaayu gets shocked...**

 **Kaayu(wiping her tears): Paise.?**

 **KF : Haa...paise ...maine 20 lakh rupaye Malhotra sahab se liye the...jinhe main lauta nahi paaya...toh unhone mujhe tumhara maanga Rehaan ke liye...toh ...cut by Kaayu...**

 **Kaayu(teary voice): Toh aapne bina puche ...de diya...**

 **KF : Haa...toh kya karta main...aur isme galat kya hai ...Rehaan ek achha ladka hai...achha ghar baar hai...aur kya chahiye tumhe ...tum chupchap se ye shaadi kar rahi ho...aur mujhe koi tamasha chaiye...warna tumhari khair nahi...and he leaves from there in anger...**

 **So Kaayu rush towards her mother...who was standing quietly lowering her head...**

 **KF : Ma...aap plz papa ko samjhaiye na...dekhiye na vo kya keh rahe hain...main ...main ye shaadi kaise kar sakti hu ...parso hi toh aayi main apni cid ki training se...aur aaj shaadi...nahi ma...main nahi karsakti...maa...mai jaanti hun ...ki ab aap hi kuch kar sakti hai...said with lots of hope to her mother...**

 **KM(stern voice): Kaayu ...tere papa thik keh rahe hai...kar le tu ye shaadi...ye sabke liye achha hoga...humaare liye bhi aur tere liye bhi...and she leaves from their...banging the door hard...**

 **Kaayu gets more shocked... She just could not believe that what her same mom saying...is this the same mo...who use to always care for her?...always loved her?...always cried when she cried...?..what happened to her ?but now a huge change is their in her behavior... Today now she is telling her beloved daughter to spoil her own life...to leave her dream...to live her career...she was not able to believe her mother's intentions... How can a parents spoil their own daughter's life...and force her to marry a rich loser...for just a sake of some amount of money...**

 **Kaayu sits on her knees crying bitterly...**

 **Kaayu(crying): Itna bada dhokha...kaise ...kyun...kyun kiya ma- papa...aaplogo ne aisa...kyun...and starts crying more loudly...i hate you"ll...nafrat karti hun...sunaa aaplogo ne... nafrat karti hun aap logo se ...tears were constantly rolling down from her eyes...she cried and cried and cried...and after sometime slept on the floor itself...**

 **On the otherside :**

 **Daya was really worried for Kaayu...so he was constantly roaming here and there...looking again and again at the watch...**

 **Daya : Pata nahi ye Rehaan kaha reh gaya...kab se gaya hai...naahi phone utha raha hai...aur naa hi msg ka reply...pata nahi kahan ghum raha hai...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daya : Do ghante se intezaar kar raha hun...aur iska kuch ata pata hi nahi hai...bas bohot hogaya ab main aur intezaar nahi kar sakta...mujhe jaana hi hoga...main aise hi Kaayu ki Zindagi barbad honenahi de sakta...and he immediately grabs his bike keys...and starts marching towards Kaayu 's house...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Daya in traffic :**

 **Daya : Shit ! Yaar ...ye traffic ko bhi abhi hona tha kya...but somehow starts managing to take off his bike out of the traffic... but his luck was not so good...he again got stuck in the traffic...**

 **Daya (again murmurs) and removes his helmet : Ye Ahmadabad ka traffic bhi na...Mumbai se bilkul kam nahi hai...and starts looking here and there...But suddenly he notices something and his eyes get wider...and at the same time becomes angry too...he just gets off from his bike...and move towards the**

 **person...and keeps his one hand on his shoulder...**

 **Person (shocked): Are Daya tu...tum...tum yaha k...k...kya rahe...ho...**

 **Daya(sarcastically): Kyun Rehaan ...mujhe dekhkar khushi nhi hui...vaise ye kon hai...**

 **Rehaan : Nhi...nhi Daya aisi koi baat nahi hai ...ye...ye meri dost Riya hai...**

 **Daya : Hi...Riya**

 **Riya : hi...aap?**

 **Rehaan : Daya!**

 **Riya : Hi ...Daya...**

 **Daya just smiles...**

 **Daya(raising his eyebrows): Waise tum yaha kya kar rahe ho? Sab ghar par tumhara wait kar rahe hai...Shaam ki tayyari nahi karni hai kya...**

 **Rehaan : Ha...ha..main bas aa hi raha tha...toh bas raaste mein Riya mil gayi ...toh main zara ruk gaya...hai na...Riya...**

 **Riya(side hugging him): Yes Baby...**

 **Daya gets shocked but Rehaan becomes little uncomfortable...**

 **Riya : Baby kya tum mujhe ghar chod sakte ho...vo kya haina...meri gaadi kharab ho gayi hai...so plz...**

 **Rehaan : ya sure...Daya main Riya ko ghar chodkar aata hun...lekin tum kaha jaa rahe ho...**

 **Daya(looking towards Riya): Kahin nahi ...bas apni ek khaas dost se milne jaa raha hun...anyways main nikalta hun...bye..**

 **Rehaan : Ha...ha bye...**

 **Daya leaves...**

 **Rehaan : Bach gaye...**

 **Riya : Kyun kya hua...**

 **Rehaan : Are...ye cid wala tha...agar use humare baare me pata chal gaya hota toh pata nhi kya hojata...**

 **..**

 **But unfortunately Daya heard that...since he was hidding behind the walls ...**

 **Daya: Beta tujhe toh main shaam ko dekhta hun...jaisa baap waisa beta...sab ek jaise hain...and he leaves from there in anger...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **After few minutes he reaches Kaayu 's house...The whole house was decorated with flowers and lightings from outside...Daya stops the bike...and goes behind the house...at the garden place...**

 **Daya: Ab isme se Kaayu ka room konsa hai...kya karu...darwaaze se jaun kya...nhi nhi kisine pooch liya toh ...kisse milna hai...toh kya jawab dunga...aur ek ladki ke room mein toh pakka nhi jaane denge...kya karu...kya karu...kuch soch beta Daya...ek ladki ki zindagi ka sawal hai...and he thinks for a while...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daya: Idea! pipe chadke jaata hun...jo bhi khidaki khuli hai usme ghus jaata hun...baad me dekha jayega kya karna hai...hmmm ..ye sahi rahega ...and he starts climbing the pipe...Beta ! Ek ladki ke chakkar me kya kya karna padta hai...ufff!...and finally he reaches in few minutes and unfortunately he directly lands in Kaayu 's room...Kehte hai na Bhagwaan bhi saath de rahe hai...**

 **Daya: Hush ! Pohoch gaya...and he looks around here and there...waah! kya khubsurat kamra hai...very beautiful ...manna padega...but suddenly he notices a girl lying on the floor... Her face was covered with her long hair...**

 **Daya: Ye ...ye kon hosakta hai...and he rush towards the girl...and takes her head on his lap...and removes her hair from her face...and get shocked to see the person...**

 **Daya: Oh no! kaayu...kaayu ...kaayu aankhein kholo ...kaayu...shit...lagta hai behosh hai...so he search for water...and soon grabs a waterbottle...and sprinkles few drops of water on her face...**

 **Daya: Kaayu...kaayu...and pats her cheeks...kaayu...**

 **Kaayu starts gaining consciousness...**

 **Kaayu : Ah ! Mera sir and holds her head...aa..aap...aap...**

 **Daya: Kaayu ...main...main Daya ...kal mila tha na main aapse...**

 **Kaayu notices that Daya is holding her...so she immediately jerks him and tries to stand ...Daya gets shocked on her sudden reaction... But he knew the reason so he kept mum...**

 **Kaayu (shouts ): Aap ...aap yaha kya kar rahe hai...aur aap mere room me kaise aagaye...**

 **Daya : Relax ! relax...main aapko kuch nahi karne waala hun...cid wala hun... bharosa kar sakti hain...main toh bas yaha aapko sachhai batane aaya hun ...**

 **Kaayu : Sachhai...kaisi sachhai...?and turns in different direction...**

 **Daya: Aapki Shaadi ka sach!**

 **Kaayu gets shocked as how he knows...and now face towards Daya...with questioninq eyes...**

 **Daya: Jee ha...Kaayu ji aapki Shaadi ka sach...dekhiye main jaanta hun...jo bhi main kahunga vo aapko sun ke shayad bharosa na...ho par aapko sach bataye bina main reh nahi paunga...**

 **Kaayu: Boliye ...kya kehna chahte hain aap?**

 **Daya: Darasal baat ye hai...ki ...ye shaadi ...ek aaam shaadi nhi balki ek...cut by Kaayu**

 **Kaayu : Samjhauta hai...haina**

 **Daya gets shocked... As how she knows...and if she knows then why she is marrying...**

 **Kaayu(continues ): jaanti hun ...sab jaanti hun...ye shaadi sirf paiso ki len-den ki wajah se vho rahi hai...**

 **Daya: nhi ...kaayuji...itna hi nahi...Rehaan ke papa toh...aapko...,**

 **and he stops looking Kaayu 's innocent face...which was now filled with tears...**

 **Kaayu : Kya...main...main samjhi nahi... kya...kehna**

 **Daya (choked voice): Rehaan ke papa...aap ki shaadi ke baad...aapki sari property apne naam karana chahate hai...aur uske baad ...and he tells the whole ramayan...what he heard about last night...aur...aur Rehaan bhi kisi Riya se pyaa...pa...pyaar karta hai...**

 **Kaayu gets shocked after listening everything ...she got one more heart attack...she was not able to believe anything...**

 **Kaayu(crying): Itna...itna bada dhokha...kai...kaise...kaise...de ..de sak..sakte hain vo log...she started fainting...and was about to fall...But luckily Daya catches her...he hold her by her waist...oh no ...lagta hai phir se behosh ho rahi hai...so he makes her sit properly on the bed...and makes her to drink the water...for the first time Daya was really not feeling good...after looking Kaayu's beautiful face...her single drop of tear was letting him to leave Kaayu...he just wanted to hug her...wanted to vanish all her pain...wanted to soothe her...he was not able to see any more tears in her eyes...**

 **Kaayu(crying): Mujhe pata tha ...ye log bhi mere saath aisa hi karenge...meri zindagi barbad karne mein koi kami nhi chodenge ..**

 **Daya: Ye log bhi matlab?**

 **Kaayu (more crying): Maa...papa...bhi ye log se mile hue hai...unlogo ne mujhe dhamki di ...agar main ye shaadi nahi karungi toh vo log mujhe chodenge nahi...**

 **Daya gets shocked...**

 **Daya: kya...aapke parents bhi...he was not able to believe...**

 **Kaayu nods in yes...**

 **Daya bends down a little...**

 **Daya: Aap ...**

 **Further Daya could speak anything ...Kaayu hugged him immediately and started crying hard...Daya also didnt said anything... Because this time she really needs comfort... So he just starts caressing her hair...**

 **Daya: Kaayu ...sambhalo apne aapko...**

 **Kaayu(crying): Mujhe nahi karni hai ye shaadi...plz le chalo mujhe plz...main ab yaha aur nahi reh sakti plz ...**

 **Daya gets shocked and immediately separates...**

 **Daya: Aapko nahi karni hai ye Shaadi .?**

 **Kaayu : Nhi ...**

 **Daya: Thik hai...main aapko le jaunga...yaha door...**

 **Kaayu : kya sachme!**

 **Daya(smile): Jee...**

 **Kaayu : Lekin ...**

 **Daya: Lekin wekin kuch nahi...bharosa haina...**

 **Kaayu just nods her head in yes...**

 **Daya: Thik hai phir ...shaam ko le jaunga main aapko...**

 **Kaayu: Shaam ko?**

 **Daya: Jee shaam ko...tab tak mai iss Rehaan aur uske papa ki achhe se khatirdari toh kar lun...**

 **unn logo ko aise hi nahi chod sakte...**

 **Kaayu(anger ) : Sahi kaha aapne...unn logo ko toh main bhi nhi chodna chahungi...**

 **Daya: Thik hai fir ...main nikalta hun...shaam ko milte hain...apna khayal rakhiyega**

 **Kaayu : jee...**

 **Daya(smiles a bit): its ok...and he turns to leave...but Kaayu again calls him...**

 **Kaayu : Daya ji**

 **Daya again turns back ...**

 **Daya : jee...**

 **Kaayu : Thankyou...**

 **Daya smiles at her...and she too smiles a bit...**

 **Daya(pov): Fikar mat karo Kaayu ...tumhe jald hi le jaunga main...yaha se...**

 **Daya : bye**

 **Kaayu: Bye...and he leaves from there...and Kaayu also stands near the window till he disappeared...**

 **Kaayu : Dayaji kitne achhe hai...aur vo Rehaan...use toh main chodungi nahi...**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **At the evening :**

 **At Rehaan's place :**

 **RM : Are bhaai ...kaha hain sab chalo...jaldi ladki waale baarat ka intezaar kar rahe honge...**

 **RF : Are Seema ...tum ruko toh sahi ...pehle Rehaan ko toh aa jane do...**

 **Daya: Auntyji...main dekhta hun...as he was about to go..Rehaan comes down...**

 **RM : haaye...Kitna handsome lag raha hai mera beta...tujhe kisi ki nazar na lage...**

 **Rehaan : Thanks mom...**

 **Daya(pov): Beta ...tujhe nazar toh lag chuki hai...dekhta hun...aaj tu mujhse kaise bachega...**

 **RF : Bas bas...ab aur taarif mat karo iski...baarat nikalne ka time ho gaya...**

 **RM : Haa...haa chaliye ...**

 **Then Daya immediately calls someone**

 **On call :**

 **Daya: Hello Police...Main Sr Insp Daya bol raha hun...Cid Mumbai se...**

 **Police : Haa sir boliye ...**

 **Daya : ji mujhe aapki madad ki zarurat hai urgently ...**

 **Police : yes sir ...boliye**

 **Daya explains him everything regarding the marriage...**

 **Daya: Toh main aapko address bhej deta hun...**

 **Police : ok sir ...hum pohoch jayenge...**

 **Daya : ok**

 **And they disconnect the call...**

 **Daya (pov): Ab aaplogo ka khel jald hi khatam hojayega...Main aa raha hun Kaayu tumhe lene...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Meanwhile at Kaayu ' s place...Everybody was really excited about the marriage like a every typical shaadi...from decoration to food ...everything was ready...all the guests also started arriving... But someone was not all happy and who is none other Kaayu...**

 **In Kaayu 's room:**

 **Kaayu was almost ready...but her silly friends were still applying somekind of makeup on her...and were teasing her...on the name of Rehaan...but Kaayu was not at all interested in their silly talks...especially regarding Rehaan ...she was just wishing for Daya could come...and take along with him...as soon as possible...**

 **Kaayu (pov): Dayaji plz jald hi aa jaiye...mujhse ab aur nhi bardash ho raha hain...**

 **After few minutes the baraat too arrived at their door...Kaayu 's family and relatives welcomed the groom's side...with some kind of gujrati rasam...(sorry i am not Gujarati so i dont know about their rasam...but saw something related to it in tv so added ) ...They did more rasams and all...and marched towards the mandap...**

 **Panditji : Kanya ko bulaiye...muhurat ka samay ho raha hai...**

 **K M : Jee main leke aati hun...and she leaves from there...and calls Kaayu...**

 **In Kaayu 's room :**

 **KM : Ladkiyon Kaayu ko lekar chalo...muhurat ka samay ho gaya hai...listening to this Kaayu 's heartbeat increased...she was not able to understand that what to do and what not to...her mind n heart was taking only one name..."Daya" ...**

 **KM hugged Kaayu...**

 **In hug**

 **KM : koi bhi hushyari karne ki koshish bhi mat karna...warna tumhare papa...tumhara kya haal karenge ...ye tum soch bhi nahi sakti ho...**

 **Kaayu gets shock...but she knew that its a waste to talk with her...so jerks her mother little...The girls take Kaayu down...**

 **On the Stairs...**

 **Kaayu was looking for Daya...but he was nowhere...She started taking baby steps...and tears too started forming in her eyes...soon he reached down...her mother made her sit in the mandap beside Rehaan...But now also she was searching for Daya...**

 **Panditji : Ab var apni hone waali patni ka naam lega...**

 **Rehaan : ji...SHREYA**

 **(Yes frnds aaplogo ka guess 100 cent correct tha ...Kaayu is none other than Shreya)**

 **And panditji do chants some mantras...and after sometime**

 **Panditji : Vadhu ab apne hone waale pati ka naam lengi ...**

 **But Kaayu didnt listened about what panditji said...**

 **Kaayu(pov): Daya ! Kahan hai aap?**

 **KM : Beta...apne hone waale pati ka naam lo?**

 **Kaayu : ha...Re...cut by a voice**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Person : Ruk jaiye ye shaadi nahi ho sakti...**

 **All turns around facing towards the door and all gets shocked to see the person...while Kaayu gets happy...**

 **Rehaan : Daya tum!**

 **Daya : Haa... ruk jaiye...ab ye shaadi nahi ho sakti...**

 **RF : ye tum kya keh rahe ho?**

 **Daya : sahi keh raha hun...Kanoon ke hisab se jab tak koi ladki khud shaadi ke liye tayyar na ho toh ...koi bhi uski shaadi zor zabardasti se nahi karwa sakta...aur agar koi aisa karta hain toh use umra kaid ki bhi saza ho sakti hai...said looking towards Kaayu 's Parents...kyu Mr &mrs Shah...sahi kaha na maine...They lowers their head...**

 **Kaayu and Rehaan comes out of mandap...**

 **Kaayu : Are ye log kya bolenge Dayaji...meri zindagi barbaad karne me koi kasar nahi chodi hai ye logo ne...and she stands beside Daya...**

 **KF : Kaayu teri itni himmat..!and he was about to slap her...but Daya catches his hand...**

 **Daya: Ladki par haath uthane ki himmat bhiat karna...warna mujhsebura koi nahi hoga...**

 **KF : Achha! Toh tum kon hote ho...mujhe sikhaane wale...ki mujhe kya karna chahiye aur kya nahi...ye meri beti hai...tum kon hote ho?**

 **Daya(shouts): CID**

 **All gets shocked... And starts looking towards Shreya ...(kaayu)**

 **..The guests starts talking among themselves...**

 **KF : Cid?**

 **Daya: Jee haa...Cid ...Sr inspector Daya...aapko bohot garv haina apni beti ki shaadi apne dost ke bete ke saath karvaane main...bohot khushi haina aapko ki paiso ke badle mein aapki beti ki shaadi ho rahi hai...bhale hi vo shaadi kam aur samjhauta hi kyuna ban jaye...bhale hi aapki beti khush hai ya nahi ...aaplogo ko iss baat se koi farak nhi padta na..?bhale hi aapki beti ko shaadi ke baad bech hi kyu na diye jaaye kyu...?.kyu sahi kaha na Mr Malhotra...(RF)**

 **KF : Bech hi diya jaye matlab?**

 **Kaayu(crying): Matlab jo aapne kiya hai ...vahi ab Rehaan ke papa bhi karne waale the shaadi ke baad...**

 **All get superduper shocked ...**

 **KF : Kya...?**

 **Daya(shouts): Jee ha...and now moves towards RF ...Ab aap apni zubaan se bolenge ki main bulvaayu...thik hai chaliye ...aap mat boliye ...main hi keh deta hun...**

 **And he removes his cellphone from his pocket and on the audio tape...which he recorded last night...**

 **Audio starts :**

 **RF : Haa..ha mujhe pata hai...bas ek baar shaadi ho jaye toh property ka aadha hissa tumhara aur aadha hissa mera...**

 **Person: Aur vo ladki...**

 **RF : Ladki ki fikar tum mat karo ...mera beta use chodkar shaadi ke baad America jaa raha hai...toh ladki tumhari hi samjho...**

 **Audio gets over...**

 **Kaayu and others gets shocked...she couldn't believed that what she heard...when daya came to meet her...he didnt her the audio...she was not able to digest the truth...she was not able to speak ...lots of emotions was going inside her...so she silently goes towards RF ...and gives him a tight slap on his face...all get shock by her suddden reaction...While Daya gives her a proud look...**

 **Kaayu : Ek baar bhi sharam nhi aayi aapko ...aisa ghatiya plan banate waqt...ek baar bhi mere baare me nhi socha...are main bhi toh aapke beti ki hi umar ki thi na...tab bhi...ghin aati hai mujhe ab aap logo se baat karne me**

 **Rehaan : Kaayu...tumhari himmat kaisw hui...mere papa pe haath uthane ki...kya samajhti ho tum apne aap ko...?**

 **Kaayu : Rehaan...tumhe main hi galat nazar aa rahi hun...vo sab jo tumne suna...vo sab nazar nhi aa raha hai...**

 **Rehaan : Ho saktaa hai vo audio jhoota ho...kisine hum fasane ki sazish ki ho?**

 **Daya: Ye audio ko maine khud record kiya hai Rehaan...aur agar tumhe iss se bhi yakin nahi ho raha hai toh...iske muh se suno...Inspector Chirag...le aaiye use...**

 **Soon inspector Chirag brings a culprit inside holding his collar...**

 **Person : Saab saab...mujhe maaf kariye...**

 **Chirag : Chupkar tu...jo bhi kehna hai tu sir se keh...sir ye lijiye ise...and pushes him towards Daya...and Daya immediately grabs his collar...**

 **Daya : Chal jo jo bola tune phone pe...chal bata...**

 **Raghu : Saahab sachme maine kuch nhi kiya hai...**

 **Daya : Dekh Raghu ...saaf saaf bata varna aaj tu mere haathon se gaya...**

 **Raghu : Sachme...maine kuch nhi...just then daya gives his special " Daya sir ka thappad " and usual Raghu falls on the floor...while others little scared especially RF and Rehaan...while Kaayu (Shreya) smiles a bit...**

 **Daya(holds him) : Ab bhi nahi batayega...**

 **Raghu : Nahi nahi sahab mat mariye...abhi batata hun...**

 **Daya: Very good...chal beta shuru ho ja...**

 **Raghu : Haa...sahab...ye sab kuch sach hai...Shaadi ke baad Kaayu madam ki saari property Rehaan ji ke naam hone waali thi...actually hum dhokhe se Kaayu ji ke signature property ke papers par lene waale the...aur baad me uska aadha hissa mera aur aadha Malhotra sahab (RF) ka honewala tha ...aur shaadi ke baad vo Kaayu ko hume bech...bechne waale the...**

 **Daya : Sun liya aap sab ne ho gayi dil ko tasalii...mil gayi shanti...while Kaayu breaks down in tears ...and her parents keep mum...**

 **Meanwhile RF tries to escape from there...but Daya grabs him...**

 **Daya : Are are uncleji...kaha chal diye aap ...apne gunaho ki saza ko bhugatega...and slaps him**

 **Rehaan : Daya...!" And tries to punch him...tumhari himmat kaise hui...**

 **But luckily grabs him and punches him back...and soon he falls on the floor...**

 **Daya : Beta...jiss school me tu student haina...uss school ka principal aaj bhi mujhse tution lene aata hai...**

 **(Ek dialogue toh banta haina...)**

 **Rehaan somehow manages to get up ...**

 **Rehaan : Ab ye shaadi nhi hogi...aur main bhi dekhta hun...ki ab tumse shaadi kon karta hai kaayu...and he laughs**

 **KF : Nhi beta ...tum aisa mat bolo...meri beti ka kya hoga...plz beta...karlo usse shaadi...**

 **Now it was enough for Kaayu...so she just shouts at her father**

 **Kaayu: Papa...ab bhi aapko meri shaadi aise ghatiya insaan se karani...hai...aise ghar me karani hai...jahan ladkiyon ki izzat nhi ki jaati...jahaan vo log mujhe zinda hi khaa jayenge...**

 **KM : Tujhe kuch nhi pata Kaayu...tu chupkar...**

 **Kaayu : Maa ...aap bhi..**

 **Now Daya gets angry too...**

 **Daya: Kaise maa baap hai aaplog...apni hi beti ko maut ke muh me dhakel rahe hai...use hi narak me daal rahe hai...are jiss beti ko paala posa ...aaj kuch chand paiso ke liye...uske saath hi...**

 **KF : Ha...toh galat kya hai...jab se mili hai...humare liye sirf musibat hai...vaise bhi ab kon karega isse shaadi...**

 **Daya(angry): Main Karunga Kaayu se shaadi ...**

 **All again gets shocked specially Kaayu...**

 **Kaayu : kya...**

 **Daya : Ha...main...agar aapko koi problem na ho toh...**

 **Kaayu nodes her head in no...**

 **Daya : Chirag le jao inn sab ko...Kaayu ke parents ko bhi...Kaayu vo**

 **Kaayu : Le jaiye...inhe ...**

 **And Chirag takes Rehaan and his family including Kaayu's parents too...**

 **While Daya holds Kaayu ' s hand and takes her to the mandap...**

 **Daya : Panditji mantra shuru kariye...**

 **They do all the rasams one by one...Daya applies vermilion on Kaayu's forehead... ties magalsutra around her neck...and take saath pheras along with seven promises...after few minutes the marriage gets over...Daya takes her to the hotel...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In hotel :**

 **Daya was lying on the bed while Kaayu was sitting on the sofa...Kaayu notices that Daya is lost in some thoughts...so she calls him**

 **Kaayu : Daya ji...**

 **No response..**

 **Kaayu : Daya ji...**

 **Now daya comes out of the trance...**

 **Daya: Haa Kaayu ji...**

 **Kaayu : Kaha kho gaye aap?**

 **Daya : Kahi nahi ...Kaayu aap iss shaadi se khush toh haina?...**

 **Kaayu : Dayaji...vo mai...vo...ye...sa...**

 **Daya: Rehne dijiye ...main jaanta hun...ye ghadi aapke liye bohot mushkil hai ...kuch mat kahiye...**

 **Kaayu smiles a bit...**

 **Kaayu: Aur aap?**

 **Daya: Mai...aap se kuch ke...cut by a call...Excuse me...and he leaves...**

 **In balcony :**

 **Daya : Haa...Ansha bolo...**

 **(Guys remembered ...the girl in daya ki shaadi episode... I guess this episode is of the year 2010-2011)**

 **Ansha: Daya kab se call kar rahi hun...kaha ho tum...**

 **Daya : ha...vo bas shaadi me thoda busy ho gaya tha...**

 **Ansha : Ho gayi shaadi?**

 **Daya (looking towards Kaayu): Haa...hogayi...**

 **Ansha: chalo achha hai...waise tumne kuch khaaya ya nahi...**

 **Daya: Nhi...abhi tak toh nahi ...Ansha main tumhe baad me call karta hun...**

 **Ansha : ok bye...love u**

 **Daya : ok**

 **And disconnects the call...**

 **Daya: Thankgod bach gaya...warna pata nahi...Kaayu kya samajhti...and goes towards the room...**

 **Kaayu : Ho gayi baat...**

 **Daya: jee...waise aapne bhi kuch nhi khaaya nhi na...ek kaam karta hun ...main kuch order kar deta hun...**

 **Kaayu : nhi ...nhi mera mann nahi hai...Aap khalijiye...**

 **Daya : Aise kaise ...aap ko ab khana hi padega ...nahi toh main bhi nahi khaunga...**

 **Kaayu: Aap nhi maanege...**

 **Daya: jee nhi...main order deke aata hun nichese...**

 **And he leaves from there...**

 **Uff! Bohot lamba chappy likh dia...so Daya and Shreya ki shaadi toh ho gayi...but aisa kya hua...that they got separate ...**

 **So guys next chappy will be full of Dareya ...i mean not kaayu daya...but Shreya and daya...and kavi moments too...**

 **Krishna ,Sohine,Nimmi,xyz ,Karan ,sheidi dareya ,Levisha bharathi,sani ,ammuniki ,Candy126, Neel,jebagomes1 , Dareya lovers ,luv u shreya ,hp lover Shilu ,muskaan ,Mahesh 15, Jazz dareya lover ,Purvi 's niharika...thankyou so much frns...**

 **And special thanx to all the guest...thankyou so much...**

 **Shreyatomar050 : It will be my pleasure to be ur frnd dear...n thanx for the review...**

 **Till then**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Yours**

 **Ashmika**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey frnds i am extremely sorry for updating late...hete is the 3chappy...**

 **Thankyou so much frnds for reviewing...**

 **Muskaan , Aftab ,Bharathi ,sani,Sanika ,smriti , Dareya lover,daya' s lover ,Karan ,Neel ,Dayu Singh , Jazz dareya lover ,Shreyadaya ,arooj ,Princess Priya ,arushi - nadia, shreyatomar050 ,**

 **ammunikki ,Fariha Siddique ,love u shreya ...Thankyou so much guys...**

 **Recap :**

 **Daya goes down to order the food for Kaayu and himself...**

In room :

Kaayu was in a deep thoughts...remembering all the moments spend by her parents...how they use to feed her when she was small...how they use play with her...and many more precious had occupied by her mind...a small smile crept on her face...but suddenly her smile disappeared remembering about her day...how the things got changed...a drop of tear escaped from her eyes remembering those bitter moments...But she got distracted hearing the ringtone of the phone...

Kaayu : Are ye...toh Daya ji ka phone hai...lagta hai yahin bhul gaye hai...kya karu utha lun kya...nhi nhi ...main aise kaise kisika phone utha sakti hun...lekin kuch important hua toh...senior officer hain...ek kaam karti hun utha hi leti hun...

So she picks up his phone...and shocked to see the caller id...it was ANSHA...

Kaayu : Ansha...kisi ladki ka phone...shayad officer hogi...utha leti hun...

She picks up the call ...But before Kaayu could speak anything ...a voice came in order scolding Daya...

Ansha : Daya kab se call kar rhi hun...pata hai phone yaha waaha phek kar baith gaye hogaye hoge...Sachme shaadi ke baad mera kya hoga tumhare saath...anyways...tumhe yaad dilane ke liye call kiya hai ki...kal jab tum mumbai aaoge toh hum sidha sagai ki shopping karne jayenge...aur mujhe koi bahana bhi nahi chahiye...got it! ...Bye ...love you...and she disconnects the call...

While Kaayu gets shocked...and she breaks down in tears...

Kaayu (crying): Iska...iska matlab Dayaji Ansha ji se pyaar karte hai...aur unki sagai bhi hone waali hai...hey bhagwaan ...ye kya hogaya mujhse ...jaane anjane mein ...main Daya ji aur Ansha ji ke beech me aagayi...ye kya hogaya mujhse...jiss insaan ne mujhe bachaane ke liye apne pyaar ke baare me bhi nahi socha ...unhi ke khushiya maine chhin le...(wiping her tears) nahi main unke khushiyon ke beech nahi aa sakti ...mera koi haq nahi banta hai...kisise uski khushiya ...uskaa pyaar chhin ne ka...main...main Dayaji aur Ansha ji ke beech me nahi aa sakti...aise hi kisi aur ladki ki zindagi barbaad nahi kar sakti main...nahi nahi aa sakti main...

Just then the door bell rings...Kaayu quickly wipes the tears and opens the door ...she knew who might be...

Daya comes inside...

Daya : Order de diya maine ...khaana aata hi hoga ...tab tak aap fresh hojaiye...

Kaayu: jee...and moves towards washroom... It was really hard for her to control herself...she lost her parents ...happened many shocking and unexpected things throughout the day ...and lastly Ansha 's call made her more disturbed...she opens the tap of the basin and starts splashing water on her face constantly... All the scenes starts flashing her mind...

Kaayu: Bas ...ab maine faisla kar liya hai...main kal subah hone se pehle yaha se chali jaungi humesha humesha ke liye...haan yahi thik rahega...Dayaji ke liye bhi aur mere liye bhi ...

After sometime...she comes out of the washroom... in light blue colour saari...(guys u all can imagine her in taashi (her last serial) wala avtar)looking very beautiful and gorgeous... At the moment Daya saw her ...he got lost in her...yes he fall for her...but she was looking here and here ...as she was not able to make any eyecontact with him...since she was feeling very guilty...that because of her two lovers got seperated...

Kaayu comes near Daya...and calls him...and soon he comes out of the trance...

Kaayu : Aap thik hain?

Daya : Ha...ha...bil...bilkul thik hun...Kaayuji khaana aagaya hai...aap khalijiye tab tak main fresh hoke aata hun...

Kaayu : ji...and he goes...Kaayu serves the food in two plates...and waited for Daya to arrive...and in few minutes he too comes...rubbing his wet hair with towel...

Daya : ye kya...aapne ab tak khaana nhi shuru kiya...

Kaayu : Nhi...vo bas aapka wait kar rhi thi...

Daya : Achha thik hai...and he starts eating... like junglee...as if he didnt got food from many days...Kaayu looks at his behavior and laughs a bit

Kaayu : Ye...ye aap kaise kha rahe hain...araam se khaiye...

Daya(still having the food in mouth) : Vo...vo kya haina kaayuji...mujhse bhook bardaash nhi hoti hai...aur aapko pata hai...maine aaj subah se kuch nhi khaaya hai...

Kaayu : Maine bhi...

Daya : Kya ...aapne bhi...toh khaiye na...

Kaayu : Mera mann nhi hai...

Daya: Main jaanta hun ...aapka mann kyu nahi hai ...Kaayuji...(helds her a hand a little... And she shivers a bit ..she immediately takes her hand back...)

Daya : Vo...sorry...

Kaayuji : its ok...and they became silent till they completed their dinner...

Daya : Aap...aap bed par so jaiye...main couch pe so jaata hun..

Kaayu: Nahi nahi ...aap bed par sojaiye aur main couch par...

Daya : nahi nahi ye galat baat hai...bas maine ek baar decide kar lia...ab wahi hoga ...

Kaayu : Bohot ziddi hain aap!

Daya(raising his t-shirt): I know Madam...and laughs a bit...Kaayu too joins him...

Kaayu(pov): Kaash aapki ye muskaan kabhi na jaye ...aur mere jaane se hi rahegi...

Daya(pov): Sachme ...Kaayu tum haste hue bohot achhi lagti ho...aur main tumse waada karta hun...ki tumhari ye muskaan ko kabhi jaane nhi dunga...tumhare har dard aur taqleef ko apna bana lunga...waada hai tumse...

Daya: Chaliye ab so jaate hai...

Kaayu : jee...

At mid night :

Daya is sleeping peacefully on his couch...while Kaayu gets...and goes near him...And starts observing his cute face...who was smiling while sleeping like any small kid...

Kaayu (pov ): Mujhe maaf kardijiye Dayaji...meri wajah se aapki zindagi puri tarah se ulajh gayi hai...aap ne jo mere liye kiya hai...vo shaayad koi apna bhi nhi karta...ek ajnabee ke bawajud aapne meri bohot madad ki hai...main aapka ye ehsaan zindagi bhar nahi bhula paungi...tears started forming in her eyes...Kaayu tujhe strong banna hi hoga...Dayaji ke liye...she immediately takes a pen n paper...and starts writing something...

Very soon she finishes off writing... And place the note near Daya 's cusion ...

Kaayu(pov) : Chalti hun Daya ...Apna khayal rakhiyega...Jaahan bhi rahungi...aapki yaad hi kaafi rahegi...mujhe meri puri zindagi bitaane ke liye...and she takes her luggage ...and moves out of the room slowly...

Next Morning :

The rays of the sun was falling on Daya 's eyes due to which he was getting disturb in sleeping... So he gets up irritatedly...

Daya(rubbing his eyes): Ye dhoop bhi na...sone bhi nahin deti hai...chalo koi baat nahi ...Good morning beta Daya...and stands up ...but suddenly gets shocked...

Daya: Kaayu kaha chali gayi...?shayad bathroom me hongi...so he goes near Bathroom... And knocks a bit...Kaayu aap andar hain kya? But there was no response... Nhi yaha bhi nahi hai...lekin gayi kaha...so he comes back in living room...Suddenly notices a note near his cusion...

.(afterall cid officer hain )

Daya : ye kya hai...and opens the notes...which was folded in two...letter?

Daya ji jab tak aap mera ye letter padehenge...tab tak main waaha se kahi door jaa chuki houngi...Daya ji aapke bohot ehsaan hai mujhpar...jise main zindagi bhar bhula nahi paungi...Aap ne jo mere liye kiya hai...shayad koi apna bhi nahi karta...aapka jitna shukriiya karun utna kam hai...ek anjaan ladki ko bachane ke liye...jo insaan apne pyaar ke baare me bhi nhi soche ...vo insaan sachme bohot mahan hai...Haa Dayaji aap bohot achhe hai...Kal raat ko Ansha ji ka phone aaya tha...aur mujhe pata chala ki vo aap se bohot pyaar karti hain...aur vo sagai ko lekar kaafi khush lag rahi thi...Daya ji I am really sorry ...jaane anjane mein...main aapke aur ansha ji ke beech aagayi...plz mujhe maaf kar dijiye...Isliye maime faisla liya ki...main aapki zindagi se kahin door chali jaungi...aur kabhi mudkar nahi dekhungi...aap plz Ye shaadi ko bhul jaiye...aur Ansha ji ke saath aage bad jaiye...vo aapse bohot pyaar karti hai...Aur meri fikar mat kariyega...main jaahan bhi rahungi khush rahungi...aur plz mujhse waada kariye ki aap mujhe kabhi dhudhne ki koshish bhi nahi karenge...itna toh ab aapse maangi hi sakti hun na...kam se kam ek dost ke naate hi sahi...Apna khayal rakhiyega..

Kaayu...

Tears started rolling down Daya's cheek...He immediately runs out of the hotel...and starts searching for Kaayu...he starts asking many people about Kaayu...but all went in vain...since no one saw her

And Lastly Daya sits on the bench near him...and again reads her letter

Daya: Kyun kiya tumne Kaayu aisa...kyun nhi samajh paayi tum mere dil ko...kyun ho tum itni achhi...kyu...

Flashback Over ...

Daya(in tears): Uss din maine apne zindagi ki sabse badi khushi kho di...and turns back towards all...

Tears were rolling down from every one cheeks...

Abhijeet : Daya mujhe maaf karde yaar...tere saath itna sab kuch hogaya aur mujhe pata bhi nahi chala...maaf karde dost and hugs him immediately...

Daya : ye kya bol rahe ho boss...isme tumhari koi galti nahi hai...(wipes each others tears)...

Pankaj : Sir...phir aapne Ansha se shaadi kyu nahi ki?

Sachin : Kyu ki Pankaj...Ansha aur Daya ek dusre se pyaar nahi karye the...

Dushyant : kya?

Freddy : ha...

Abhijeet : Vo actually ...Daya aur Ansha ek case ke silsile mein ek dusre se pyaar Ka natak kar rahe the...in fact vo under cover officer thi...Inspector Anila...

All : kya...

Sachin : Ha...

Kajal : Infact nakli Shaadi bhi hui thi...

All (again ): Kya...?

Daya : Ha...

Purvi : Sir kya aap apni wife se pyar karte hain?

Daya(smiles in pain ): Pata nahi Purvi...ab tak toh shaayad vo mujhe bhul bhi gayi hongi...aur apne zindagi mein aage bhi bad gayi hongi...

Roma : lekin sir...ye bhi toh ho sakta haina ...ki vo aaj bhi aap ka intezaar kar rahin ho?

Daya : Vo mera intezaar nahi kar rahi hongi...Roma...unhe lagta hoga ki maine abtak Ansha se shaadi kar li hogi...aur apne zindagi kush honga...

Abhijeet : Lekin ...Daya tune use dhundne ki koshish kyu nhi ki...

Daya : Kyuki Kaayu ne mujhse waada liya hai...ki main use dhoodne ki koshish nhi karunga...

Kavin (idea ): Sir...aap Kaayuji ko nahi dhood sakte...lekin hum toh dhood sakte hain na...

Daya: kya?

Kavin : Ha...sir ...dekhiye Kaayu ji ne aapse waada liya...hai...humse toh nahi...to obviously hum toh dhood sakte hain na...

Purvi (pov): Waah ! Kya idea hai mere Mr Handsome ne...i love u Kavin sir...

Purvi : Haa...Sir ...Kavin Sir bilkul thik keh rahe hain...

Sachin(lighten the situation): Purvi ...tumhe toh Kavin ki saari baatein sahi hi lagti hain...kyun Dushyant ?

Dushyant : sahi kaha ...and all starts laughing... While Kavi starts blushing very hard ...

Daya : Isliye kehta hun tum logo ko...apne apne dil ki baat batado ek dusre ko...warna mere jaisi halat ho jayegi...and atarts laughing... While our sweet couples starts starring each other...

Kavin -Purvi ,Dushyant -Ishita ,Sachin -Kajal ,Vineet -Roma ,Nikhil and Divya...were starring each other...(Again a cute eyelock between them...)

 **O ho…**

 **Bheegi bheegi sadkon pe main**

 **Tera intezaar karun**

 **Dheere dheere dil ki zameen ko**

 **Tere hi naam karun**

 **Khudko main yoon kho doon**

 **Ke phir na kabhi paaun**

 **Haule haule zindagi ko**

 **Ab tere hawaale karun**

 **Sanam re, sanam re**

 **Tu mera sanam hua re**

 **Sanam re, sanam re**

 **Tu mera sanam hua re**

 **Karam re, karam re**

 **Tera mujhpe karam hua re**

 **Sanam re, sanam re**

 **Tu mera sanam hua re**

 **O ho…**

Daya , Abhijeet ,Pankaj ,Freddy and notices this...And passes naughty glances to each other...

Daya(whispers in Abhijeet 's ears): Agar Tarika yaha hoti...toh tum bhi inme se hi ek hote...and laughs a bit...

While Abhijeet glares him...

Abhijeet : Chupkaro tum...hein...

Abhijeet coughs fakely to bring them in thier real world...due to which they come out of the trance...and blushes slightly...

Abhijeet (singing ): Jaadu ye kya Chal gaya ho...

All gets shocked ...and starts blushing even more...

Daya : Chalo ...ab ghar jaate hain ...kaafi der ho chuki hai...

All : jee sir ...and after packing their stuffs they all left...

In parking lot :

All have already left...leaving Kavin ,Dushyant ,Pankaj and Purvi...

Purvi : Oh no! Ye kya hogaya...mera gaadi ka tyre punchure kaise hogaya...?

Listening to her voice ...trio comes near her...

Kavin (concerned tone): Kya hua Purvi?

Purvi : Sir...dekhiye na...meri gaadi ka tyre punchure hogaya hai...subah tak toh achha bhala tha...(looks up in the sky) Aapko bada maza aata hain na...mere saath aise karne hai...(Trio also looks up at the same time...wondering with whom she is talking with)...Ab main ghar kaise jaungi..?

Dushyant : Offo! Purvi...isme itni tension waali kya baat hain...(patting Kavin 's shoulder) Kavin hai na vo tumhe chod dega...

While Kavin get shocked cum happy...

Kavin : Ha...ha kyun nahi...Chalo Main tumhe ghar chod deta hun Purvi...

Purvi : Nhi sir...its ok ...main manage kar lungi...

Pankaj : Aise kaise...Purvi...Kavin sir tujhe itne pyaar se puch rahe hain...aur tu mana kar rahi hai...Are Humaare Kavin sir itne handsome hain ki inke saath kahin bhi jaane ke liye ladkiya marti hain...Aur ye jab tujhe approach kar rahe hai toh bhi tujhe problem hain...Kaisi naari hai tu...ek ladke ke offer ko thukra rahi hai...

Dushyant (pov): Hey bhagwaan...ye Pankaj bhi na kitna overacting karta hai...ek toh itna mushkil se maine tyre punchure kiya hai...aur ye hai ki...tabhi main sochu isse aaj tak koi ladki kyun nahi patti..

While Purvi gets bored by Pankaj 's lecture...so she joins her hand irritatingly...

Purvi (joining her hands): Pankaj mere bhai ...mere dost...main samajh gayi...ha...main jaati hun sir ke saath...

Pankaj (proudly): Good!

Now Purvi gets more irritate...she just want to grab his neck...and kill him...but controls herself

Purvi : Sir ...Chaliye...and she moves ahead...

Kavin : Ha...chalo...and he goes behind her...

Pankaj : Sir...maine kaisi acting ki?

Dushyant (irritated look): Bakwaas...and starts his bike..

Pankaj : Are...sir rukiye kahan jaa rahe hain...main bhi aa raha hun...and he sits behind Dushyant...

In car :

There was an awkward silence between them...none of them were ready to speak...since both of them were getting nervous...So Purvi started looking outside the window...while Kavin was concentrating on his driving...

Purvi (pov): Sir ...kuch toh boliye na...na jaane kab se aap se pyaar kar baithi hun...na jaane kab se aapne mera dil chura liya hai...aaj Daya sir ki baatein sunkar mera dil aur bhi baitha jaa raha...plz sir kuch toh kahiye...kahin der na hojaye...

Kavin (pov): Jaanta hun Purvi...ki tumhare dil me kya chal raha hai...jaanta hun ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho...aur shayad kahi na kahi main bhi...Aaj Daya sir baatein sun kar tumhare aankhon me jo aasu the...jaanta hun ki vo kahi na kahi mere liye bhi the...par main tumse waada karta hun Purvi...Holi ke din...main tumse apne dil ki baat zarur kahunga...

Suddenly his cell phone beeps...and he comes in his real world...

" Bhabhi ke saath achhe se enjoy karna...aakhir kaar maine aur Pankaj ne bohot mehenat ki hai...Tyre punchure karne main...baar baar ye mauka nhi milne waala...bachhu...muh khol aur bol de tere dil ki baat ..."

Dushyant

Kavin gets hell shocked after reading this...

Kavin (thinks): Saale...tujhe toh main...chodunga nahi...kal bureau me dekhta hun...but somewhere in heart he feels really happy... For getting such a good friend... So smiles a bit ...And unfortunately Purvi notices this...

Purvi : Kya hua Kavin Sir...aap muskura kyu rahe hain...?

Kavin : Nhi nhi ...aise hi...bas ek paagal dost ka msg hai...jokes bheja hai usne...

Purvi (excitedly): Acha ...toh mujhe bhi sunayiye na...

Kavin gets shocked...now what to say to her ...

Kavin : Phass gaya yaar!...ab kya karun...but suddenly he notices something ...and immediately stops the car...

Purvi : Sir...aapne gaadi yaha kyun roki...

Kavin : Purvi ...wo dekho...na restaurant hain...chalo dinner karne chalte...and I am sure itni raat ko toh tum kuch banane waali bhi nahi ho...

Purvi : Lekin sir...main aapke saath..(lekin mann me toh laddu phut rahe hai..hehe)

Kavin : Kyun...mere saath jaane me koi problem hai kya...?

Purvi : nhi sir aisi baat nhi hai...achha chaliye...n they both get down from the car...

But suddenly Purvi' s leg twisted and was about to fall but immediately Kavin catches her...She was in the arms of Kavin...his touch was feeling like a butterfly dancing on her hand...she shivers a bit ...which didnt go unnoticed by Kavin...and then a cute eyelock

 **O ho…**

 **Tere kareeb jo hone laga hoon**

 **To toote saare bharam re**

 **Sanam re, sanam re**

 **Tu mera sanam hua re**

 **Sanam re, sanam re**

 **Tu mera sanam hua reO ho…**

But soon they came out of trance...

Kavin (concerned tone): Are u ok?

Purvi tries to stand properly...and feels little awkward ...

Purvi : je...jee sir...and moves bit ahead...

They had their dinner ...and soon Kavin left Purvi ...at her home...

Next day :

In forensic lab :

Salunkhe already reached bureau and starting working on the reports...and humming song...la..la...aa... s...After sometime Tarika enters...and gets surprised... on seeing Salunkhe... Since he never use to come early...and stands like a statue near the door...

Tarika(surprised )(thinks) : Kahi main koi sapna toh nhi dekh rahi hun...

Salunkhe feels her presence so he looks at her and smiles...

Salunkhe : Good morning... Tarika

Tarika (coming out of the trance ): Good...good morning sir...

Salunkhe : Kya...hua kaha kho gayi ho...

Tarika : Kahi...kahi nahi sir...and she moves near her desk...but again comes back to Salunkhe ...While Salunkhe...notices all her act...and wonders what happened to this girl today...

Tarika : Sir ...aapse ek baat puchu?

Salunkhe (humming song ): Haa pucho

Tarika : Sir...aaj aap jaldi...?i mean aap?

Salunkhe (smiling): Haa ...Tarika ...vo actually aaj main bohot khush hun...isliye khushi ke maare jaldi chala aaya...

Just then he receives a call from Acp sir...

On call :

Salunkhe : Ha Pradyuman ...bolo

Acp : Salunkhe tere liye khush khabri hain...

Salunkhe (understood): kya sach mein...and gets excited...

Acp : Ha...Salunkhe kaam hogaya...

Salunkhe (getting happy): Yaar ...Pradyuman ...tujhe main bata nahi sakta ...ki aaj main kitna khush hun...thankyou yaar...thankyou so much...

Acp : Are bhai...ruk jaa...ek air khush khabri hai?

Salunkhe : kya?

Acp : Shreya ne transfer accept lar liya hai...aur vo aaj dupehar 12 baje ki flight se Mumbai aa rahi hai...

Salunkhe (happily): Kya...sachme ?

Acp(smiling): Haa...bhai haan...

Salunkhe : Thankyou so much boss...Boss tumhe aaj jo chahiye ...mujhse maanglo...

Acp : Nhi yaar Salunkhe...ulta aaj main tujhe kuch dena chahta hun...

Salunkhe : kya...

Acp : Aaj raat ko holika pooja...mere ghar par...aur tujhe aur Shreya ko aana hai...

Salunkhe : Toh phir thik hai...kal ki Holi party meri taraf se...bolo kya bolte ho...

Acp : Ok done...ab phone rakh aur Shreya ko lene ki tayyari kar ...bye...

Salunkhe : bye...

And they disconnect the call...

Tarika : kya hua sir ...aap bohot khush lag rahe hai...?Kya kaha Acp sir ne...

Salunkhe (happily): Tarika...khush toh main bohot hun...bohot jyaada...

Tarika (smiling): Lekin kyun

Salunkhe : Tarika ...Aaj meri beti humesha humesha ke liye aa rahi hai...

Tarika (happily ): Kya ! Sachme...humari Shreya ...

(Here Tarika knows about Shreya...Salunkhe had told about ger earlier ...And therefore Tarika and Shreya already know each other)

Tarika (excitedly ):Kab aa rahi hai vo?

Salunkhe : Aaj dupehar ko ...12 baje ki flight se...

Tarika : Sir main bhi chalungi use lene ...plz

Salunkhe smiles seeing her excitement...

Salunkhe : Achha baba thik hai...chalenge...

Tarika : yess...

In Bureau :

Acp : Attention everyone...mujhe tum logo se ek important baat karni hai...

With this all gathers near him...

Abhijeet : Yes sir ...Kahiye na...

Acp : Aaj shaam ko maine Holika pooja rakhi hai...toh tum sab ko aaj shaam 7 baje mere ghar aana hai...

All gets happy on listening this...

All : ye...!

Acp sir smiles at looking at their excitement...

Acp : Ek min...ek min meri baat abhi khatam nhi hui hai...aur kal tum sab ko Holi party me bhi aana hai...jo Salunkhe de raha hai...

All now gets even more happy... And more excited... Except one...

Acp : Kya hua Abhijeet ...kya sochne lag gaye...

Abhijeet : Holika pooja toh thik hai...lekin Holi party aur vo bhi SALUNKHE saab se...ye baat kuch hazam nahi ho rahi hai...

Mera matlab hai ...ki jo insaan ko rango se chid hai...vo holi party de rahe hain?

Acp sir smiles at him...

Acp : vo isliye...kyunki uski Beti aaj aa rahi hai...toh uski khushi me vo ...party de raha hai...

All : Beti ?

Daya : Salunkhe saab ki beti bhi hai?

Acp : Ha...Shreya...naam hai uska...actually vo use apni beti maanta hai...Delhi me rehti hai ...aur aaj aa bhi rahi hai ...

Pankaj : Toh sir ...iska matlab forensic lab mein ab ek aur doctor aayegi ...

Acp : Nhi pankaj...Doctor nhi Inspector ...Inspector Shreya...vo hume parso se join karegi...

Pankaj : Wow sir ...phir toh main usse dosti zarur karunga...

While Abhijeet and give ..." Iska kuch nhi ho sakta wala look "

Acp(softly) : Pankaj...Salunkhe ne bataya ki Shreya ek bohot achhi aur kaabil officer hai...Aur vo bohot Zor ka Thappad bhi marti hai ...toh...tum samajh gaye na ki main kya kehna chahta hun...

Pankaj : haa sir...samajh gaya...mera uske saath kuch nhi ho sakta...

Acp : Good...aur ha...abhi koi case nhi aaya hai toh tum sab ghar jaa sakte ho ...aur shaam ko time par aajana...

All : Yes sir...

.and he leaves from there...

As soon as he leaves all burst out in laughter...on seeing Pankaj's condition...

Daya (laughing ): Bhai Pankaj...tera kuch nhi ho sakta ...and starts laughing even more...

Nikhil : Ha...vo Daya sir jaisi hai...tere muh me piano baja degi...and laughs ...

Abhijeet : Ha...lady Daya hai vo...bach ke rehna .and winks at him...and all starts leaving..

Pankaj : Kya sir aap bhi...? And runs behind all ...

At 12 noon :

At airport

Salunkhe and Tarika were waiting for Shreya ' s arrival...with flowers...

Salunkhe (looking at the watch ): ye...Shreya ab tak aayi kyun nahi ?

Tarika : Relax! Sir ...aati hi hogi...vo dekhiye aa gayi...(pointing in the direction ) Salunkhe immediately turns around...

A beautiful girl in Cream colour chudidaar having a lots of luggage was approaching towards them...

Salunkhe and Tarika goes near her...

Salunkhe : Shreya...meri bachhi...and immediately hugs her...

Shreya (happily): Papa...kaise hain aap...

Salunkhe : Main thik hun bacchhe...tum kaisi ho...

Shreya (bit crying): Thi...thik hun...

Salunkhe understands that she is crying...and immediately separates...

Salunkhe : Na...Shreya ...rona mat...main nhi dekh paunga...and hugs her again...

Tarika : Main bhi hun...

Shreya smiles...and immediately hugs Tarika...

Shreya : Kaisi ho Tarika ?

Tarika : Main thik hun...apna batao..

Shreya : Main bhi...and separates...from hug...

Tarika : Tumhe pata hai maine tumhe kitna miss kia hai...

Shreya : Maine bhi...

Salunkhe : Achha achha ye sab chodo...ab ghar chalo...Shreya thak gayi hogi na...aur shaam ko holika pooja mein bhi jaana hai...

Tarika : ha...ha sir chaliye...

Shreya : Holika pooja?

Salunkhe : Ha...vo Pradyuman ne shaam ko pooja rakhi hai ..toh hum sab ko waha jaana hai...

Tarika : Ha ..usi bahane tum sab se mil bhi logi...Acp sir se...Abhijeet se...Purvi se...Daya se...

Shreya hearts skips on listening the name of Daya ...

Shreya : Daya?

Tarika : Ha...Sr inspector Daya...bohot achha hai vo...Tumhe pata hai...vo Abhijeet ka bohot achha dost hai...ek dusre ko bhai maante hai...

Salunkhe : Ye achha hai ha...Tarika ...koi mile ya na mile...Ye Abhijeet ki baat toh tum zarur karogi...

Tarika (blushes a bit ): nhi sir...and starts looking down...

Salunkhe sir smiles at her ...while Shreya got lost in her own world...

And Salunkhe sir notice this...

Salunkhe : Kya hua beta ...kaha kho gayi ?

Shreya comes out of trance

Shreya : Kahi...kahi nahi papa...

Salunkhe : Chalo fir ghar chalte hain...

And they all leave from airport...

 **So Chappy 3 done ...next chappy will be second last one...of dareya meeting...**

 **What will Shreya do when she will meet daya...and what will be Daya ' s reaction when he will meet Shreya...oops Kaayu...?..and what about cid team when they will meet Shreya ...?**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Yours**

 **Ashmika**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone ...how r u all?...I know i know i am very late...so i am really sorry for making u 'll wait...so without any of my bakwaas ...here is the fourth chappy...And one more thing ...Thankyou all of you guys for reviewing...

Chapter 4

In car :

Salunkhe sir was driving the car while Tarika and Shreya were seating back doing some chitchat...

Tarika : Shreya tum pehli baar Mumbai aayi ho na...?

Shreya : je..jee...

Tarika : Chalo achha hai...ab tum aa gayi ho na...toh main pura Mumbai ghumaungi...

Shreya : Thank you Tarika...

Tarika : Shreya! Isme thanks ki kya baat hai...tum meri dost ho...aur tumhare liye toh main itna kar hi sakti hun na...

Shreya smiles at her ...

Shreya : Aap bohot achhi ho Tarika...

Tarika : Tum bhi ...and she too smiles widely

Salunkhe who was listening their convo became very happy...that their both daughters are happy...

Salunkhe : Waise Shreya Delhi me sab kaise hain? Daksh ...Aditi...Kabir ...Vivek ..Taasha..Rajat

Shreya(happily): Sab bohot achhe hain papa...(angry tone)Rajat...unka toh aap naam hi mat lijiye...

Tarika(laughing ): Kyun ab kya kar diya mere bhai ne...

(Here Tarika Rajat ko apna bhai manti hai...and Rajat and Shreya are best friends...and Tarika knows about it)

Shreya (irritated tone): kuch nhi ...bas dimaag kharab kar dia mera...

And starts looking outside the window...

After sometime :

Salunkhe : Chalo ghar pohoch gaye...and he drives the car inside the gate of a big bunglow...of Salunkhe...and parks the car aside...

Shreya and Tarika climbs down the car immediately...

Shreya mesmerized by the beauty of the bungalow...

Shreya (amazed tone): Wow!

Salunkhe tapping her shoulder from back...

Salunkhe : Madam andar bhi toh chaliye...and he takes the luggage and goes inside...

Shreya(excited tone) : Wow...papa kitna sundar ghar hain...bohot khubsurat hain...and she starts seing all the rooms one by one...beautiful!

Tarika and Salunkhe smiles at her...

Salunkhe : Are Shreya ...vo sab chodo aur ab apna room toh dekhlo...

Shreya(surprised): Mera room!

Salunkhe (smiling): Upar se left...she immediately rushes up...and goes inside the room...but soon stops at the door ...

The whole room was decorated with paintings...flowers...pictures ...she got really shocked after seeing such a beautiful room...But suddenly her eyes fall on a photo of her...she looked at the photo surprisingly...

Shreya : ye photo...toh...

Salunkhe : Ye photo tab ki hai...jab tum ne meri jaan bachayi thi...unn aatankwaadiyon se...yaad hain na...hum ne last me photo bhi nikala tha...

Shreya : Aapne ab tak sambhal ke rakha tha?

Salunkhe : hmmm...

She immediately runs and hugs him...

Shreya(tears in eyes): Thankyou...thankyou so much papa...meri zindagi me aane ke liye...mujhe ...mujhe (sobs) itna...itna special feel karwane ke liye...thankyou...

Salunkhe (caressing her hair): Na...mere bachhe rote...nhi...ye sab toh maine apni beti ke liye kia hai...

Tarika smiles at them...

Tarika : Main bhi toh hun...mujhe bhi toh bulaiye...

Shreya and Salunkhe looks at each other and smiles...and immediately open their arms ...no sooner she immediately hugs them...

And soon they broke their hug...

Salunkhe : Achha ab ye sab chodo...Shreya tum ab thoda aaram kar lo...aur Tarika tum plz aaj Shreya ke saath raho...tab tak main ek report submit karke aata hun...

Tarika: Sir...ek kaam kariye na...aap Shreya ke saath ruk jaiye...reports main submit karke aa jati hun...

Salunkhe : Nhi...nhi...tum ruk jao Shreya ke saath ...main kardunga...waise bhi mujhe Pradyuman se kuch kaam hai...

Tarika : ok bye sir...

Salunkhe : bye ..

Shreya : bye...

Saunkhe : bye...and Salunkhe leaves from there...

After sometime :

Shreya gets freshen up...and changes her clothes...and starts unpacking her clothes from bags...Meanwhile Tarika comes up two mug of coffee...

Tarika : ye lo Shreya...coffee...

Shreya turns towards her...

Shreya : iski kya zarurat thi...aap ne taqleef kyu li..

Tarika : Shreya...isme taqleef ki kya baat hai...and gives the coffee...

Shreya immediately takes the coffee...and both starts sipping the cofgee with light chit chat...

Tarika : Tumhe pata hai Shreya...cid Mumbai ki team se jab tum milogi na...tab tumhe dekhkar shock hojayenge...

Shreya : achha...lekin kyun...

Tarika : Kyunki tum ho hi itni khubsurat...i am sure sab kho jayenge tum main...

Shreya (laughs): Kya Tarika...tum bhi na...ab itna bhi taareef mat karo...

Tarika : Are nhi seriously...

Shreya nods her head in no...and smiles a bit

Shreya : aap bhi na...

Just then Shreya gets a call...she sees the caller id...and a wide smile crepts on her face...

Person(flirty tone ) : Hello meri jaan...

Shreya(happily) : Hello Taashu (Taasha)

Taasha : oh ho...kya baat hai...pehechaan liya mujhe...

Shreya : Madam afterall main bhi cid officer hun...aur apni best friend ki awaaz kaise nhi pechaanugi...

Taasha : Maan gaye Madam aapko...achhaa...ye bata ...tu thik se toh pohoch gayi na...

Shreya : Ha...Taashu main thik se pohoch gayi...waise baaki sab kahan hain...?

Taasha : well...sab abhi kaam me busy hai...achanak se ek case aagaya...

Shreya : Ok ...phir thik hai...main tujhse shaam ko baat karti hun...bye

Taasha : Bye...and they disconnect the call...

Tarika : Ho gayi baat?

Shreya (smiles): hmm..

Tarika : Acha shreya ab main chalti hun...pooja ki bhi tayaari karni hai...toh shaam ko milte hai...

Shreya : thik hai...phir shaam ko milte hai...bye

Tarika : bye...

And bids her to the door...

At evening :

Daya 's house :

Daya came out of the bathroom ruffling his wet hair...and opens his wardrobe...and starts searching for suitable clothes...

Daya : Yaar kya pehnu...kuch samajh me hi nhi aa raha hai...ye pehnu ya...vo green vala kurta...lekin ye light pink wala bhi toh hai...kya karu...and soon he gets irritated...offo ! Samjh me nhi aa raha hai konsa wala pehnu...but suddenly his eyes falls on a photograph which was stucked sonewhere at the corner of his wardrobe... he gently removes the photograph...and gets shocked to see the photo...

Daya (shocked): Ye...ye Kaayu...ki photo yaha kaha se aagayi...maine toh album me rakhi thi...ye yaha kaise...but suddenly realises that he only kept the photo there...yesterday night...and smiles at the photo...it was the photo of Kaayu 's engagement ceremony in which she was not looking less than any princess... And he secretly captured her pic...kahan ho tum Kaayu...kyu kar rhi ho aisa...ab aur kitna tadpadogi mujhe...haan...kyu gayi tum mujhe chodkar...ek baar toh baat kar liya hota...and tears started forming in his eyes...but he continued... Tumhe pata hain..sabke hote hue bhi main kitna akela ho gaya hun...Abhijeet jaisa bhai...Tarika jaisi hone wali bhabhi...Acp sir aur Salunkhe sir jaise pita...Kavin ...Dushyant Sachin ...Freddy ...Pankaj ...Nikhil jaise chote bhai...Purvi Roma Kajal Ishita Divya jaisi behene ...Jaywanti jaisi dost ...sab hain yaha ...Itna saare rishte hain mere paas lekin phir bhi main bohot akela mehsus karta hun...bas kami hai toh vo hai tumhari...plz jahan kahin bhi ho toh jaldi aa jao Kaayu...bohot miss kar raha hun tumhe...Mujhe aapki zarurat hai Kaayu...and places the photo near his heart...and let the tears to flow from his eyes...

Pyaar Hai Ya Saja,

Aai Mere Dil Bata

Tootata Kyon Nahi

Dard Ka Silsila

Love leaves a memory that no one can steal, but it also leaves a scar that no one can heal...

On the other side :

At Salunkhe 's place...

Shreya was unpacking her bag...and settling all her clothes in her wardrobe... Suddenly her eyes pops out seeing a light pink shirt...and .her heartbeats increased looking at the shirt...yes the shirt was of his...which she took before leaving...she immediately grabs the shirts and starts caressing the shirt...and a drop of tear escapes from her eyes...Daya ji main nhi jaanti ki aap kaise honge...kya kar rahe honge...ab tak toh shayad aap mujhe bhul bhi gaye honge...lekin kya karun ab main...main toh chah ke bhi aap ko bhula na saki...naahi 2 saal pehle aur naa hi ab...And she starts crying bitterly holding the shirt tightly near her heart...

Is Pyaar Mein Hon

Kaise Kaise Imntihaan

Ye Pyaar Likhe

Kaisi Kaisi Dastaan

Ya Rabba

De De Koi Jaan Bhi Agar

Dilbar Pe Ho Na,

Dilbar Pe Ho Na Koi Asar

( Ho Ya Rabba De De Koi Jaan Bhi Agar

Dilbar Pe Ho Na,

Dilbar Pe Ho Na Koi Asar)... (2)

Pyaar Hai Ya Saja,

Aai Mere Dil Bata

Tootata Kyon Nahi

Dard Ka Silsila

After sometime she somehow manages herself... and keeps the shirt neatly in her wardrobe...Again she removes some clothes ...and her eyes suddenly falls on a box kind thing...which was looking like some kind of gift...

Shreya : ye kya hai!

And she slowly removes it...

Shreya : Dikhne main toh kisi gift ki tarah lag raha hai...ek kaam karti hun khol ke dekhti hun...and she starts unwrapping it...and finally she opens the box...and gets shocked but a smile crepts on her face...it was a photo frame of whole Cid Delhi team...

Aditi, Daksh ,Mayur ,Vansh ,Kabir ,Vivek ,Taasha ,Rajat ,Shreya ,Acp Ajatshatru ,Dr Sonali ,Dr Nyla...all were there...Shreya was standing beside Rajat who is her best friend ...

She immediately starts caressing the frame...and hungs up on the wall near her bed...and starts starring it...all the sweet n bitter moments starts flashing back...in her life...

After sometime Salunkhe comes back to home...he and Shreya spend a quality time with each other in chit chatting...

In Evening

At Acp' s house : 7 :00 pm

The whole house was decorated with small lightings ...and other decorative articles...

One by one all the guests started coming and cid officers too...

Kavin ,Dushyant ,Vineet were first to arrive...Kavin was in maroon color kurta ,Dushyant in purple (u can imagine the same kurta that he wore in shreya ki sagaai epi ) ,Vineet in cream colour ...followed by them Sachin ,Nikhil and Pankaj entered...(imagine them in same dress in shreya ki sagaai episode ) ...Freddy and Smita (freddy sir's wife) entered...

Acp sir welcomed them...

Sachin : Wow !sir aapne toh arrangements bohot hi achha kiya hai...(looking towards the house)

Kavin : Ha sir...Sachin ne ek dum sahi kaha...

Acp sir smiles on their comment...

Acp : Thankyou...waise humaari cid team ki sherniya kahan hain...?

Nikhil : Aur kahan hongi sir...apne ghar me hongi...saj sawar rahi hongi...

Pankaj : Waise bhi sir ...aaj vo log time pe nhi aani waali hain...vo logo ko tayyar hone tak toh humari pooja bhi khatam ho jayegi and he laughs...kyu kavin sir

Kavin : pehli baar tumne zindagi me kuch sahi kaha Pankaj

Dushyant : Ha...

Just then a roaring voice comes behind them...

A huge girls gang was standing behind them giving them a fierce look as if they are ready to eat them ...but ...but owr boys team was just starring them ...no no not starring infact lost in their beauty...without bothering of what kind of angry expressions all the girls are giving...

Purvi was in purple anarkali dress ...kajal in yellow ,Roma in pink ,Jaywanti in green ,Ishita in sea blue while divya in peach colour anarkali dresss...all of them were looking so stunning ...that it became difficult for the poor boys to look anywhere else...

Acp : Are...aao aao ek dum sahi time pe aayi ho tum log...aur bohot hi pyaari lag rahi ho tum sab...

Divya(looking towards Nikhil) : Thankyou sir ...warna kuch logo ko toh laga tha ki hum ab tak saj sawar hi rahe honge...

Purvi(looking towards Kavin) : Sahi kaha Divya tumne...bohot logo ko ye hi lagata hai...

Acp : Achha ek kaam karo tum sab zara pooja ka sara samaan dekhlo na...kuch reh toh nhi gaya...

Kajal : Ha sir ...hum dekh lete hain...kyu girls ...

Ishita : ha ha ...kyu nhi...others too supported her...And they all left giving a haunted glare to all the boys...including Smita

Girls : huh...and all left from there...

Sachin : ye ...kya ye toh sab naaraz ho gayi...

Kavin : Jaane do bhai...hum bhi dekhte hain kab tak naraaz rahengi...

Dushyant (evil smile): Waise humare liye toh achha hi hai...kal ke liye raasta jo clear hogaya...kyu bhai Kavin...

Kavin : Correct !

And all boys starts laughing...

Nikhil : lekin sir...meri Divya...

Vineet : lo ...ye dekho isko ...ab tak dil ki baat toh bola nhi tune use...aur keh raha hai..."meri Divya " (imitating him)...Majnu kahika ...and again starts laughing...

At Salunkhe 's place :

Salunkhe sir was standing in the hall and shouting from down to someone...

Salunkhe (shouting ): Shreya...beta ab kitni der lagegi tumhe...hum late ho rahe hain...

Shreya (shouting from her room ): Bas do minute papa ...aa rahi hun...

Salunkhe (shouting ): thik hai...lekin jaldi karna...

Just then Tarika enters...looking stunning and gorgeous in blue colour anarkali dress...

Tarika : Good evening sir...

Salunkhe : Good evening Tarika...bohot pyari lag rahi ho...aaj koi tumpe latttu hone wala hai...

Tarika understood of whom he is talking about...

Tarika (blushing): Thankyou sir...and looks down...

Just then Shreya comes down...

Shreya : Chaliye...hi Tarika

Tarika : Hi Shreya...um...i must say u are looking so gorgeous...kitni khoobsurat lag rahi ho tum...

Shreya : thanks...

Salunkhe : Aaj meri betiya ek dum pariyon jaisi lag rahi hai...

Said while keeping his both the hands on their head...

Salunkhe (irritating tone) : Bas dar hai toh cid ke lafange ladke...jo meri sabhi betiyon ke peeche haath dho kar pade hain...

Shreya and Tarika just smiles at him...

Shreya : Ab aapko late nhi ho raha hai papa...?

Salunkhe : Ha...ha...chalo chalte hain...And they all leave for Acp sir's house...

Acp sir 's house :

Acp sir comes towards the boys...

Acp : Ye Daya aur Abhijeet ab tak kyu nhi aaye...?

Pankaj : Sir aate hi honge...

Acp (angry): Kya aate honge...cid ke do Seniors hai...phir bhi late...mujhe pata tha ye dono kabhi waqt par nhi aayenge...dono ke dono aalsi hain...ek kha raha hoga toh...dusra usko chida raha hoga...

Freddy (whispering in Sachin 's ears) : Aaj toh Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir gaye...

Sachin : shhh ...chup raho Freddy ...agar sir ko pata chala toh tum bhi gaye...vo bhi bhabhi ji ke saamne...

Freddy (shocked) : nhi nhi sir aisa mat kahiye...

Just then Duo enters...and comes towards the gang

Abhijeet : Good evening sir...

Daya : Good evening sir...

Acp sir just glares them...

Abhijeet and Daya understand that he is angry...but

Abhijeet( whispering in Daya 's ears ): Lag raha late ho gaye...

But unfortunately all heard that..

Acp (in roaring voice): Ha...late ho gaye tum log...ghadi dekhi hai tum logo ne...

Daya looks towards his watch...

Daya (innocently): Ha ...sir abhi toh sirf 7: 30 baje hain...

Acp and others get shocked...specially Abhijeet...

Acp (gets more angry): Dekho...dekho humaare sahab zaade ko...7: 30 baj rahe hain...huh...

Meanwhile all the girls came...and saw their poor Seniors standing quietly and lowering their head ...all understood what might be happened...

Abhijeet(whispering in Daya's ears ): Yaar ye Salunkhe saab bhi toh nhi aaye hain...aur Dr Tarika bhi...toh kya sir unhe bhi daatenge...?

Daya (slowly): Pata nahi boss!

Acp : ye kya khusur phusur laga rakha hai tum dono...

Daya (innocently ): Sir ...ye Abhijeet ko ek confusion hai...keh raha hai ki ...Dr Salunkhe aur Dr Tarika bhi toh nhi aaye hain...toh kya aap unhe bhi daatenge?

All get superduper shocked...and give each other..."Abhijeet sir toh gaye wala look"...While Abhijeet gives him "tujhe main baad mein dekh lunga wala look"and look towards Acp...who was giving him his most dangerous killing wala look...and others were just trying to supress their laughter...

Abhijeet (pov): ye daya ka bachha bhi na...phasa diya ...mujhe...dekho kitne haunted look sir de rahe hain ...jaise mujhe abhi pakode ki tarah garam tel me deep fry karke kha jayenge...aur ye daya ...mirchi ki tarah...dekho kaise uske man mein laddu phut rahe hain...hey bhagwaan bacha le mujhe...!

Acp : Salunkhe ko late hone wala hai...usne mujhe phone pe pehele hi bata diya tha...aur waise bhi aata hi hoga vo...TUMHARI Dr Tarika ke saath...and he left from there...

And as soon as he left all burst out in laughing... Looking at their poor senior... Daya was laughing whole heartily ...as if he didnt laughed for ages ...Abhijeet was just looking at them...and was getting irritated...seeing Daya laughing at him...

Abhijeet : Has le beta has le...jab teri baari ayegi na...tab batunga tujhe...

Daya (still laughing n holding his stomach): Sorry boss...but kya karu...raha hi nhi jaa raha hai...and again laughs...

In parking lot :

Dr Salunkhe and both the girls reach Acp Sir's house...and climbs down the car...

Dr Salunkhe and Tarika were smiling while Shreya was getting nervous... So she started walking bit slow ...Tarika noticed this...

Tarika : Kya hua Shreya...itne dheere kyu chal rahi ho...?

Shreya : Nhi...bas aise hi ...

Tarika noticed her that she is getting nervous...

Tarika : Nervous ho rahi ho...shreya nods in yes...koi baat nhi Shreya...tumhe nervous hone ki zarurat nhi hai...yaha sab bohot achhe hain...

Shreya smiles at her...

Shreya(pov): Nervous se jyaada toh mujhe dar lag raha hai...kahi Dayaji yaha hue toh...pata nhi kaise saamna karungi main unka...kya sochenge voh mere baare mein...bhagwaan plz bacha lijiye mujhe !

In house :

All were chit chatting among themselves... But Abhijeet was getting restless...

Abhijeet: Pata nhi Tarika ji ab tak kyu nhi aayi...

Just then a voice comes behind them...

Person : Lo aa gayi tumhari Tarikaji Abhijeet...

All turn behind...and saw Dr Salunkhe and Tarika standing with a huge smile...

Abhijeet saw Tarika and got lost in her...she was wearing Violet colour anarkali dress with matching earings and pendent...looking very pretty...both of them comes towards the team...and wish them...

Acp : Kya yaar Salunkhe ...kitni der lagadi...

Salunkhe: Sorry boss...vo Shreya ko thodi der ho gayi thi...sab set karne mein...

While Abhijeet was still starring at Tarika with open mouth...

Daya : Abhijeet muh toh band karo warna makkhi ghus jayegi...

All started laughing at this...and he immediately shuts his mouth...while Tarika blushes badly...

Acp : Waise Shreya kahan hain?

Salunkhe : Ye kya hai...and he turns around and gets shocked seeing her nowhere(to Tarika): Shreya kaha gayi ?

Tarika : Pata nhi sir...abhi toh yahi thi...and looks towards the door ..ye lijiye aa gayi...

As soon she said that ...all started looking towards the door. ..and gets shocked to see ...a beautiful girl was marching towards them...she was in golden colour anarkali dress ...with a very neutral make up..her long silky hair were just floating in the hair ...(may imagine her hair style of swadhinta of dehleez ) and a pinch of kajal on her large attractive eyes was just completing her look...she was not looking less than any fairy who just landed on the was looking so pretty that all the guest were just starring at her even without blinking their eyes with open mouth...but she was not looking at any one...just looking down and simply went and standed beside Salunkhe...

But their was one person who was confused and looking blankly at that pretty girl ...

Sorry guys...i know i am late...actually my university exams are near...and i am on a pl...so i hardly get any time to review or write a story...mostly my next update will be in june or july...but i "ll try to update soon...and i have also decided to elaborate this story to 3-4 chapters more...and also update IHTHS in july...

Neha, muskaan ,Karan ,Ashi ,shilpashree15, ,Aftab ,salmazhv , ammunikki ,luv u shreya ,ANGEL645 ,candy 126, Neeel ,arushi -nadia ,arooj ,sree ,shreya ,bharathi ,jazz ,dareya ,dareya lovers ,sani ,sanika,krishna ,ashi ,ravi ,nehu ,reha ...thanx a lot guys...for ur love n support...

Jazz dareya lover -thankyou so much di...n all d best for ur exams...

Haya : in this story salunkhe sir shreya ko apni beti mante hain...i hope aapki confusion clear ho gayi...n thankyou so much for ur review dear..

Daya's Tina : aapka review mujhe sabse achha laga...it brought a smile on my face...n plz forgive me for updating so late...n thankyou so much for ur lovely review...

And special thanks to all the guest...u people made me really very happy...

Bye

Take care

Stay blessed

Yours ,

Ashmika


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **Hey friends... I know...that i am terribly late...actually my exams were going on...and now...i have got a small vacation... So i am really really very sorry...plz forgive me this time...**

And here we go to our next chappy...

Tarika : Pata nhi sir...abhi toh yahi thi...and looks towards the door ..ye lijiye aa gayi...

As soon she said that ...all started looking towards the door. ..and gets shocked to see ...a beautiful girl was marching towards them...she was in golden colour anarkali dress ...with a very neutral make up..her long silky hair were just floating in the hair ...(may imagine her hair style same as swadhinta of dehleez ) and on her face...and a pinch of kajal on her large attractive eyes was just completing her look...she was not looking less than any fairy who just landed on the earth... she was looking so pretty that all the guest were just starring at her even without blinking their eyes with open mouth...but she was not at all looking at any one...simply looking down...since her hair was again and again coming on her face...and covering it...all were just trying hard to see her face...and she was trying hard to remove it too..

Just then Daya gets a call from someone... And do's some ishara to Abhijeet And without any one others notice...he leaves from there...from other side...

While Shreya comes and stands beside Salunkhe...

Salunkhe : Isse milo ye hai meri beti...Shreya ! Aur Shreya ye hai CID Mumbai team...

Now she looked up and gets confused seeing all the members starring at her...so she rolls around her eyes...and saw even the other guest were talking about her...admiring her beauty...but she was she was not feeling good..neither liking any compliments ...her nervousness level was just increasing like a hell

Salunkhe : Shreya ...inse milo ...ye hai Acp Pradyuman ...

Shreya smiles at him a bit and bents down and touches his feet...

Acp : Kush raho ...jeeti raho beta...bhai manna padega...ladki sanskaari hai...and smiles at them...

Salunkhe (raising his collar): Aakhir beti kiski hai...

Acp : Dekha Shreya ...tumhare baap ko...itni umar ho gayi...lekin phir bhi...iski harqatein...toh.

And he shakes his head in "no..."

Salunkhe :Itni umar se tumhara kya matlab hai Pradyuman?

Acp : nhi...kuch matlab nhi hai...

Salunkhe : kaise kuch nhi..

Acp (getting angry): are...kaha na kuch nhi hai...

Salunkhe (getting deeper): Wahi toh bhai ...puch raha hun...ki kaise kuch nhi hai...

Acp : Dekh yaar...Salunkhe...ab tu mujhe paaka mat...baat ki khaal nikal raha hai...

Salunkhe (getting angry): Main baal ki khaal nikal raha hun ki tum ?

And they were going on ...n on...n on...on...

Abhijeet n whole team were looking at them...and were getting bore...looking at their Seniors fighting... Abhijeet was yawning as he knew that it is waste to stop them... Kavin n Dushyant were lost in their lady loves...Sachin and Vineet were chatting ...Freddy and Nikhil were laughing on some joke...girls were busy in adoring each others dresses ...While our Pankaj was getting so much hungry that he aaram se sat on the stairs and started eating the leaves of the pot...kept nearby...And our lovely Shreya was starring all of them in confusion... Since all were doing time pass n none of them bothered to stop them...

And here they were on...n on..Now it was enough for Shreya to see them fighting... So she goes near Tarika...

Shreya : Tarika...ye logo ko roko...dekho na kab se lad rahe hai...

Tarika smiles at shreya...

Tarika : Dont worry Shreya...ye toh roz ka hai...

Shreya : lekin phir bhi...

Tarika : Achha thik hai main...main kuch karti hun...

Salunkhe was about to say something but now Tarika interrupts in between ...so that their tom n jerry fight can stop...

Tarika : Sir ...sir aap dono lad (fight) kyun rahe ho...Shreya ko toh sab se milva dijiye...dekhiye (looking towards Shreya) bechari kab se aap dono ko dekh rahi hai...

And they immediately look towards Shreya.. Who was starring them blankly...

Acp : Oh...sorry shreya...

Salunkhe : ha...chalo main tumhe sabse milva deta hun...

Shreya just smiles at this... While others give a proud look to Tarika...

Salunkhe : Ye hain Sr Inspector Abhijeet...Cid ke majnu...ek number ka flirt hai...aur isse door rehna...

At this Abhijeet gets shocked... And others start laughing... Shreya looks at him in amazement... While Tarika blushes very hard ..

Abhijeet : Kya Salunkhe saab aap bhi ...any ways Welcome to cid Mumbai..Shreya...

Shreya : Thankyou sir...

Salunkhe : Ye...hai Sr Insp Dushyant...sr inspector Kavin aur Sr inspector Sachin...

Shreya meets them...

Salunkhe : Ye hain...Freddy...Nikhil...Pankaj...Vineet ...Then she meets Kajal...Purvi...Ishita...Divya...Roma...

Shreya (pov): Thankgod...yaha Daya ji nahin hain...lekin vo toh ...Mumbai team mein hi the...shayad...transfer ho gaya hoga unka...chalo achha hai...mujhe ab darne ki zarurat nhi hai...lekin mujhe ye ajib si bechaini kyu ho rahi hain...jaise vo yahi kahi hain...nhi ...vo yaha kaise ho sakte hain...

So Shreya was fully engrossed in her thoughts...but got disturbed by listening Panditji's voice...

Pandit jee : Chaliye pooja ka samay ho raha hai...

Acp : jee...chalo sab...

Acp sir and salunkhe...moves ahead...n our team follows them...

And they all go to do the pooja...the Pandit ji...starts chanting some mantras ..

Panditji Keep all Puja ingredients in a plate. Accompany a small water pot with Puja Thali. While on the Puja spot,they sit down such that either facing the East or the North direction. After that sprinkle some water on the Puja Thali and yourself while chanting following Mantra thrice.

ऊँ पुण्डरीकाक्ष: पुनातु। x 3

ऊँ विष्णु: विष्णु: विष्णु: श्रीमद्भगवतो महापुरुषस्य विष्णोराज्ञयाअद्य दिवसे ं

मम इह जन्मनि जन्मान्तरे वा सर्वपापक्षयपूर्वक दीर्घायुविपुलधनधान्यं शत्रुपराजय मम् दैहिक दैविक भौतिक त्रिविध ताप निवृत्यर्थं सदभीष्टसिद्धयर्थे प्रह्लादनृसिंहहोली इत्यादीनां पूजनमहं करिष्यामि।

Pandit ji : Ab sabhi log aarti ke liye khade ho jaiyen...and all of them stands...

Panditji was about to start the aarti...but salunkhe interrupts ...

Salunkhe : Pandit ji... Agar aapki ijajat ho toh kya aarti meri beti Shreya gaa sakti hain...all get shock...

Salunkhe : Shreya beta...plz

Shreya nods her head in yes...and takes the aarti thaali...and she starts...

Just then Daya enters with Jaywanti and they secretly stands at the last...Since aarti starts...

Shreya starts singing...and doing the aarti...

 **Movie : vivah**

 **Singer : Shreya Ghoshal**

 **Radhe krishna ki jyoti alaukik tino lok me chhaye rahi hai**

 **Bhakti vivash ek prem pujarin phir bhi deep jalaye rahi hai**

 **Listening to her voice...and starts giving a proud look to her with a a very huge smile...**

 **Krishna ko gokul se radhe ko - 2**

 **Barsane se bulaye rahi hai**

 **Dono karo swikar kripa kar jogan aarti gaye rahi hai - 2**

Daya(pov): waah! Kya madhur (sweet) awaaz hai...lekin ye hain kon..,and he starts struggling to see her face since he was standing at the last...just then he notices that ...a girl facing to god was standing along with Salunkhe and he guesses that she might be his daughter ..shayad yahi Shreya hai...while shreya continues...

 **Bhor bhaye ti sanj dhale tak seva kaun itne mahamaro**

 **Snan karaye wo vastra odhaye vo bhog lagaye wo lagat pyaro**

 **Kabse niharat aapki aur – 2**

 **Ki aap hamari aur niharo**

 **Radhe krishna hamare dham ko jani vrindawan dham padharo - 2**

And aarti gets over...and now she turns back...and Daya again tries to see her face...but ...ye kya...Abhijeet came in between...

Abhijeet : Are...Daya...ye kya tum kaha chale gaye the...are Jaywanti...tum kab aayi ...

Jaywanti : bas abhi Daya sir ke saath...vo actually sir main...traffic me phas gayi thi...isiliye maine hi Daya sir ko call kiya tha...(here Daya and Jaywanti are good frndz )

Abhijeet : achha...thik hai...

Daya: Waise Abhijeet ...ye aarti kon gaa raha tha...bohot madhur aawaaz thi unki...and he starts explaining her voice...maano jaise koi pari utar gayi ho...gaane ke liye...kitni maasum si awaaz hai...maano jaise maine ye awaaz pehle bhi suni ho...pata nhi kyun...ek judaav mehsoos ho raha hai...sachme koi jaadu hai awaaz mein...Jayawanti and Abhijeet now started passing naughty looks towards him...

Abhijeet(naughtingly) : Oh ho...kya baat hai bhai...khichaav ...judaav...jaadu...kya baat hai...

Jaywanti too joins him...

Jaywanti(smiling) : Ha...sir...

Abhijeet: Lekin bhai plz door rehna ...salunkhe saab ki beti hai ...aur mujhe toh pehle hi dhamki mil chuki hai...and looks towards Shreya who was facing on other side and talking and laughing with the girls...

Abhijeet : Chal milwa deta hun...

Panditji : Beta ...aap sabko aarti de dijiye...aap hi ne aarti ki hai na...

Shreya : Jee...and she goes one by one to everyone...

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

Suddenly the lights went off...everywhere there became dark...nothing can be seen ...except the aarti thaal...which was lighting due to the diya...

Abhijeet : Ye ...light kaise chali gayi...main dekhta hun...

But Nikhil stops him...

Nikhil : rukiye sir...main jaata hun...

And he leaves from there...

Shreya was about to move ...but suddenly some one comes and says...

Person : Aarti...

As soon as she heard the voice...her heart beat started increasing again...

Shreya : Jeee...

After listening her voice...the person 's heart beat too started increasing fast...he felt something special in her voice...but unfortunately none of them were able to see each others face due to darkness...both were trying hard to see each others face...

Shreya forwards the Aarti thaali towards the person... And the person keeps his both the hands over the diya...in order to take the aarti...and then.

then.

then...

The light comes back...and they lift their eyes up...and 10000 volts jhatka they get...Yes ...finally they saw each others face...and get super duper duniya hila dene waala shock...

 **Tu hi tu har jagah,aaj kal kyun hai**

 **Tu hi tu har jagah,aaj kal kyun hai**

 **Raaste har dafaa, sirf tera pataa**

 **Mujhse pooche bhala kyun hai**

They started starring each other in shock...The broad smile which daya was having on his face...slowly slowly got disappeared in a shock...All the time they spent with each other starts flashing in their eyes...their first meeting... First talk...first hug...and finally the marriage...

 **Naa main apna raha, naa kisi aur ka**

 **Aisa mere Khuda kyun hai**

 **O.. o.. o..**

 **Dheeemi dheemi aanch pe jaise**

 **Dheere dheere jalta hai dil ye**

 **Beqarari**

 **kyun hai ye khumari**

 **Kyun hai awaargi**

 **Kyun hai har mod par**

 **Naa main apna raha**

 **Naa kisi aur ka**

 **Aisa mere Khuda kyun hai**

 **O.. o.. o..**

Daya' s both hand were still on the top the diya...he was feeling like to hug her ...kiss her ..talk to her ...and never let her go from his life...he became so much happy ...seeing his beautiful wife standing infront of him...whom he missed so much ...While shreya was still standing in a shock...dont know as if what to do...she too was feeling happy but kept quiet...

 **Tu hi tu har jagah, aaj kal kyun hai**

 **Tu hi tu har jagah, aaj kal kyun hai**

 **Raaste har dafaa, sirf tera pataa**

 **Mujhse puche bhala kyun hai...**

 **O...o...o...**

But suddenly Abhijeet notices that Daya 's hand was still on the diya...

Abhijeet (screams): Daya!..and move towards him...

With this all starts looking towards Dareya...

Abhijeet removes Daya 's hand...with this they come out of the trance

Abhijeet(holding his hands): Ye kya ...daya ...haath jala liya apna...dekho pura kaala ho gaya...

With this all came towards him...and got shocked looking his burnt palm...

Kavin: Sir...aap thik toh hai...

While shreya was still in a shock...

Daya(looking towards Shreya ): Ha...ab toh main bilkul thik hun...

Abhijeet(angrily): Kya...khaak thik hun...dhyaan kaha rehta hai tumhara...apna khyaal rakhna toh bilkul aata hi nhi hai tumhe...Tarikaji aap plz jara oinment leke aayiye na...

Tarika : Ha...abhi laati hun...and she rushes immediately...

Shreya (teary voice): I am sorry sir...ye sab meri wajah se hua...

Abhijeet: Are ...nhi ...isme tumhari koi galti nhi hai ...iski toh aadat hai aisi utt pataang harqatein karne ki...(to daya) apni toh nhi ...kam se kam humari parwaah toh kia kar ...

Jaywanti : sahi kaha sir aapne...inhe na kabhi apni parwaah nhi hai...aur waise bhi sir ...inhe samjha kar aap apna time waste kar rahe hain ...(to daya)kabhi toh suna kijiye..

She said in such a angry tone...that all started smiling looking at their cute friendship...but

Shreya (pov): ye...iski himmat kaise hui dayaji se iss tarah baat karne ki...jaise ki inki biwi ho...ye haq toh sirf mer...ek min...ek min ...kahin ye ansha ji toh nhi...and she looks at them...and a sad smile appears on her corner of the lips...

Just then Tarika enters ...and she was about to start applying the burnol on his hand...but jaywanti..

Jaywanti : Tarika ...lao main laga deti hun...and tarika gives her ...she starts applying the oinment...

Daya(screams in pain): aah...

Shreya(immediately): sambhalke...with this all started looking towards her...Daya too stares her...

She immediately looks down...in order to avoid everyone's gaze...

Jaywanti : ye lijiye hogaya...and smiles at him...main ye rakh ke aati hun...

Daya(too smiles): Thanx...

Abhijeet : Chalo...anyways Daya...ye hai Inspector Shreya aur Shreya ye hai Sr Inspector Daya...

Daya gets shocked ...listening **"SHREYA "**...but comes forward to meet her and she too...Daya forwards his right hand for handshake but soon realizes that his palm was applied with burnol...and immediately takes his hand back...

Shreya(joining her both the hands and with trembling voice ): he...hello sir...

Daya : he...hello...welcome to cid Mumbai...

Shreya(weak smile): thankyou...

Now Acp and Salunkhe enters since they were in the back yard ...

Salunkhe (entering): Chalo...chalo kahan ho sab ...abhi holika bhi jalani hai...

Acp : ha...chalo...but stops ...are Daya ye kya hua hai tumhare haath mein...?

Daya (looking at the palm): kuch nhi sir...bas thoda sa jal gaya...

Acp : jal gaya...jal gaya se tumhara kya matlab hai...dhyaan kahan tha ...chalo ab...and both of them leave...

Daya: hmmm...

All were about to go...but

Pankaj comes near Shreya...

Pankaj : hii...Shreya

Shreya : hi...

Pankaj : Shreya ...manna padega aaaj tum ek dum mind blowing lag rahi ho...ek dum rashogulla ki tarah...

Shreya: kya...!

Pankaj : i...i mean ek dum cute cute ...

Daya immediately turns and look towards them...

Shreya(awkward smile) : thanks...

Daya almost get angry on Pankaj...since no husband will like ...any other man flirting with his wife...

Daya: Pankaj ...agar tumhari taarefo ka pool khatam ho gaya ho toh chale...

Pankaj: ha...ha sir chaliye...main toh ever ready hun...

And they all leave...and stand around the holika...panditji...lits the fire in holika...and all the members stands around the holika...making a huge circle...

(Guys..Holika Dahan or the lighting of bonfire takes place on the eve of Holi. The day is also popularly called'Chhoti Holi'or the 'Small Holi'.The bigger event - play with the colour takes place on the next 'big' day.)

Acp ,salunkhe ,Freddy ,Manisha...

Abhijeet - Tarika...Kavin- Purvi ...Dushyant -Ishita ...Sachin - Kajal...Vineet -Roma...Nikhil -Divya...Pankaj - Jaywanti...Lastly Daya...Since Shreya had no option she stand behind Daya...And they

start taking the rounds around the Holika (bonfire)...joining their both hands...

Shreya (pov): pata nahi maine yahan aake Sahi kiya ya nhi...yun achanak dayaji ke zindagi me aagayi...pata nhi kya soch rahe honge vo mere baare me...kya karu main ab? Plz mujhe koi raasta dikhayiye...plz

Daya(pov): Thankyou so much bhagwaan...aapne mujhe meri Kaayu se mila dia...ab sab kuch thik ho jayega...ab main inhe apne se door nhi jaane dunga...ye waada hai mera...

And soon they completed all the rounds...

Purvi: waise Shreya ...manna padega tum sachme bohot khubsurat ho...agar main ladka hoti na...toh pakka tumhe pata leti ...and she starts laughing...

Listening to this Kavin's heart skip...

Dushyant (low tone): Bhai jaldi bolde ise apni dil ki baat warna ye toh...

Kavin: tu chupkar!..and gets little worried...

Pankaj again goes near Shreya and stands beside her...

Pankaj : Vaise Shreya tumhe gulab jamun pasand hai...

Shreya(confused): gulab jamun...ha

..par kyun...

Pankaj : nhi ...main toh bas general knowledge ke liye puch raha tha...

Listening to this...shreya was like...ye kahan phas gayi...while others nodded their is no...ye phir se shuru hogaya type...

Pankaj : achha Shreya chalo main na tumhe joke sunata hun...

Shreya(getting bored ): hann...

Pankaj : ek baar na...ek aadmi tha...

Abhijeet : Pankaj ! Kyun bechari ko apna jalwa dikha rahe ho...thoda kal ke liye bhi bacha lo...

Pankaj(happily): ha sir ...sahi keh rahe hain aap...i think mujhe meri energy save karni chahiye...kal holi bhi toh khelni hai...kyun shreya?

Shreya gives a weak smile to him...

Abhijeet : ha...ha karo...karo apni energy save karo...

Shreya(in low voice to Tarika): ye aisa hi bolta rehata hain kya?

Tarika(in low tone): ha...shreya ...ye aisa hi hai...but dil ka bura nhi hai...

Just then acp sir comes...

Acp : agar tum logo ki meeting khatam ho gayi ho toh khaana bhi khaane chalo...

All (except Daya): jee sir...

Just then Salunkhe sir's eyes goes on Daya who was busy in starring his cute angel...Shreya...

Salunkhe: Daya ...agar Shreya ko ghoor (stare) ke hogaya ho toh andar chale...

With this all start starring ...while Shreya feels little uncomfortableness...and she too starts looking down...

Daya immediately looks down and murmurs "ha chaliye"

All start going inside...but unfortunately Shreya 's dupatta strucks from one side...and gets entwined with her legs...due to which she was about to fall...but ...but...(aisa kabhi ho sakta hai...ki humari shreya mam girne waali ho and humare daya sir unhe na...bachaye ! Hehe...)

Shreya : aah!

Daya immediately catches from her waist...while shreya closes her eyes in fear holding her hands with two strong muscles which was supporting her...

Daya saw her eyes closed... Fear was totally visible on her beautiful face ...looking at this ...a Small smile crepts on his face...any says

Daya: sambhalke !

Listening to the voice she immediately opens her eyes and get lost in his eyes...

 **T eri Meri aadhi hai kahani**

 **Teri meri baaki hai kahani**

 **Aagayi vo mod par**

 **Tu gaya jo chhod kar**

 **Mere dil ko tod kar**

 **Kya mil gaya..**

Daya (pov): kaash main tumhe samjha paata kaayu ki main tumse kitna pyaar karta hun kaash...!

Shreya(pov): Kaash aap apne zindagi mein aage nhi badhe hote...kaash aap kisi aur ke nhi hote kaash!

 **Paas ho toh bura**

 **Door ho toh bura**

 **Aisa mere khuda kyun hain...**

 **Vo...vo...vo...**

 **Tu hi tu har jagah,**

 **aaj kal kyun hai**

 **Tu hi tu har jagah,**

 **aaj kal kyun hai**

 **Raaste har dafaa,**

 **sirf tera pataa**

 **Mujhse puche bhala kyun hai..**

 **I know ...i know aap log mujhse bohot jyaada naraaz hain...specially the guests...but guys i m really sorry for the late update...actually i got little busy...since many things were going in life since few months...so i was unable to post the chappy...so plz forgive me...**

 **And special thanks to**

 **Muskan452 ,pujachaudripc,Shreya,Daya's naughty Tina ,muskaan ,nehu ,rosaline ,sanika, ninad ,Ashi ,arooj ,Daya's Tina ,Reha, Karan ,Shreya ,Haya,Sree ,bharathi ,Aftab ,Daya's lover ,salmazhv,Aftab651, Geet shreyaholic ,Dayu singh , luv u shreya , Drizzle 1640 ...and all the guests...thankyou so much guys...**

 **And one more thing to all the GUESTS ...hey frnds plz dont review as a guest plz write ur name or ur fav character's name...or anything else...its ok .if u 'll dont want to reveal ur identity... But plz do write some name...**

 **So that i can thank you'll personally...**

 **Thankyou**

 **Yours**

 **Ashmika...**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey friends... How r u all?…..jaane dijiye...kuch nhi bolungi...

Chapter 6:

Daya(pov): kaash main tumhe samjha paata kaayu ki main tumse kitna pyaar karta hun kaash...!

Shreya(pov): Kaash aap apne zindagi mein aage nhi badhe hote...kaash aap kisi aur ke nhi hote kaash

!Paas ho toh bura

Door ho toh bura

Aisa mere khuda kyun hain..

.Vo...vo...vo...

Tu hi tu har jagah,aaj kal kyun hai

Tu hi tu har jagah,aaj kal kyun hai

Raaste har dafaa

,sirf tera pataa

Mujhse puche bhala kyun hai.

Shreya was still in his arms...

While our cid was just starring them blankly...they were really having a question mark on their face...

Abhijeet(clearing his throat ): ahem...ahem...

With this dareya came out of the trance...

Abhijeet : Agar tum dono ka hogaya ho toh andar chale...and all leaved from there...with a huge smile... leaving dareya back...

Shreya (too ashamed): Sorry...and thanks...mujhe bachane ke liye...

Daya(weak smile): wo toh aapko humesha bachuanga ...KAAYU...and leaves from there...while shreya was standing in a shock...after listening KAAYU...

Shreya(thinking): Unhe ...main ab bhi yaad hun...(sad smile appears)...lekin ab kya faayda...Aur waise bhi main yahan ek maksat se aayi hun...kaam hote hi ...yahan se chali jaungi...and she goes inside...

Acp : Chalo chalo...sab ab fatafat dinner kar lo...9 baj chuke hain...

So all male cops settle themselves... While our girls were getting little shy...so they were just standing...

Salunkhe: Kya hua ?tum sab baith kyun nhi rahi ho...

Ishita : nhi...sir ...vo...act...actually...and all the girls starts looking each other...

Salunkhe understood that they are feeling shy...

Salunkhe: offo...tumlog sharmao mat...hum sab itne saalo se ek dusre ko jaante hain ...ek saath itne saalo se kaam karte hain...toh saath mein kha nhi sakte kya?

Purvi : Lekin sir...hum

Kavin : Salunkhe sir ek dum sahi keh rahe hain Purvi...Isliye aap log chaliye baithiye...

Acp : ha...vaise bhi tum sab toh Salunkhe ki betiyan ho...phir kya problem hai

All girls starts looking towards each other...and they finally decide to sit...

Tarika sits infront of Kavin ...Purvi infront of Sachin...Divya -Dushyant...Ishita infront of Abhijeet ...Kajal -Vineet...Roma-Nikhil ...Jaywanti infront of Daya ...since Shreya didnt had any option she sat infont of Pankaj...while Freddy and Manisha left earlier...and now they all start eating...

Pankaj(pov): wow! Shreya mere saath baithi hai...kya baat hai...lagta hai ..yehi meri miss perfect hai ...and he starts dreaming about Shreya...

But soon comes out of his dreamland...listening Acp 's cellphone ring

Acp sir immediately grabs his cell...and looking at the caller id...he lifts up the call...

On call:

Acp : hello...

Acp : iss waqt !

Acp : thik hai...hum abhi aate hain...

And he disconnects the call...

Acp : Chal bhai...salunkhe...hume HQ jaana hai...meeting ke liye...

Salunkhe : Lekin iss waqt ?

Acp : haa..yaar...uss dcp ke bachhe ne rakhi hai...chalna toh padega hi...

Salunkhe : ye...chitrole...na pehle toh chain se jeene nhi deta tha ..

Ab toh khaane bhi nhi de raha...

Acp (getting up from his place ): Chal chal...ab shikayatein karna band kar...

Salunkhe too gets up

Salunkhe :ha...ha

Kajal : sir. ..lekin aap log khaana toh khaate jaiye ...

Acp : nhi...nhi Kajal...hum baad me kha lenge...warna woh chitrole hume kha jayega...

Salunkhe : Ha..aur ...Tarika ...tum plz Shreya ko ghar chod dena...

Tarika : jee sir ...zarur ...

Salunkhe : Shreya ...main jaake aata hun...

Shreya (smiling ): jee...

And duo leaves...

And their became a silence...so Abhijeet decides yo break the silence...

Abhijeet : Shreya ! Tum apne baare ke kuch batao na...i mean your experience in cid Delhi...dost...padhai...wagera..

With this all start looking her carefully...especially Daya...

Shreya : hmm...sir Maine apni puri padhai Ahmedabad me ki hai...phir 6 saal pehle training Hyderabad se li...phir do saal as a undercover agent kaam kiya...

Daya was keenly listening to her...

Pankaj (getting interested): phir?

Shreya(blankly) : Phir do saal pehle...delhi team join kia...

Abhijeet : oh...

Jaywanti :Waise Shreya tum itni khubsurat ho ...tumhara boyfriend ..toh zarur hoga...

Listening this Shreya gets shocked...while Daya who was drinking water ...starts coughing...

Abhijeet : Daya ...and he immediately gives him water...

Abhijeet : kya hua ?...ab thik ho..

.

Daya : hmmmm

Abhijeet : shreya ...u plz continue

Shreya : jeee...nhi ...mera koi boyfriend nhi hai...

But listening this a proud and huge smile appears on Daya ' s face...

Jaywanti(shocked) : kya! Sach me...

Shreya was about to say but Tarika cuts her...

Tarika : ha...aur waise bhi ..ye toh ladko se chaar kadam ulta hi bhagti hai...

Pankaj : kya...

Tarika : ha...

Pankaj : lekin aapko kaise pata...?

Tarika : Rajat ne bataya tha...bohot paapad belne pade the use...madam se sirf baat karne ke liye...aur pure 6 mahine baad ..Shreya ne finally usse dosti ki...said looking towards Shreya...

Listening this Daya get little jealous...

Shreya(irritated tone) : Ha...toh kya karti main...itna pareshaan jo kar rakha tha unhone...

Purvi (getting shocked): Rajat sir ne...!

Shreya: ha...

Purvi :Impossible ! Rajat sir kabhi aisa kar hi nhi sakte...vo toh kitne sweet hai...

(Guys remember Rajat and Purvi are also good friends...while Purvi was having minor crush on him...but he always treated her as a friend... So purvi too treats him as a friend...and now she doesnt have any feeling for him...since she fall for Kavin.,.)(Rajvi fans I am really very sorry)

Now Listening this Kavin starts coughing... And again Abhijeet feeds him water...Others too starts starring him...

Abhijeet (naughty tone): kya baat hai aaj...sab ke sab khaase jaa rahe hai...Almost said looking Shreya and Purvi...

Purvi : Sir...are u ok ?

Kavin : Ya...ya...i m ok...

Purvi : ohhh...and she concentrates on her food...

Pankaj (pov ): Lagta hai bohot mehnat karni padegi..Shreya se dosti karne main...jab rajat sir ki band baj gayi...toh main toh pakkka mara...

With this all small chit chat ...they finish their dinner...

After sometime :

Kavin : Chaliye ...hum log aap logo ko chhod dete hain ...

Abhijeet : ha...ha bhai...jao tum Purvi ko chhod aao...

With this Purvi blushes slightly ...

Purvi : nhi ...nhi sir ...main chali jaungi...

Daya : Are...aise kaise chali jaogi...Kavin jao...Purvi ko chhod aao...Aur Sachin ...Dushyant...tum log Kajal aur Ishita ko ghar chod do...

Duo : jee...

Abhijeet : Vineet ...Nikhil...tum logo ab kehne ki zarurat nhi hai...hai na...

Vineet (blushing ): hum samajh gaye sir ...And they all leave...

Abhijeet(flirty tone) : Tarika ji...main aapko ghar chod sakta hu ?

Tarika (blushing ): Sorry...Abhijeet...lekin main Shreya ko chhodne waali hun...

Abhijeet : Ha...toh isme problem kya hai...Shreya ko ye...Daya ..hai na...ye chhod dega...

With this dareya get shocked...

Daya : Main ?

Abhijeet : kyu...nhi chod sakte kya ?

Shreya : Its ok sir...main chali jaungi akele...aap Tarika ko chhod dijiye...

Abhijeet : Aise kaise..Shreya...Daya tu jaa raha hai ya nhi ?

Daya : ha...ha jaa raha hun...chalo...Kaa...(but stops in middle) Shreya ...

Listening Kaa...something immediately strikes in Abhijeet's mind...and looks in a surprise ...

Jaywanti : phir thik hai...Pankaj chal...

All all leave ...Abhirika were in one car...and dareya in another...

..

...

Daya was driving the car...And Shreya was on the passenger seat...A silence prevails between them...none of them were talking... An awkward moment was going between them...Daya was clearly concentrating on the road...while shreya was sitting quietly... But she sees...that Daya was struggling while driving... Since his left hand was burnt a bit...and shreya was not able to see his pain...

Shreya : Agar aap ko dard ho raha hai toh gaadi main chala sakti hun...

Daya (without looking at her): nhi..nhi...koi problem nhi hai...waise bhi ye dard toh kuch bhi nhi hai...isse bohot bade bade dard sehen kar chuka hun...and passes a weak smile to her...

Shreya feels bad for him...and becomes sad...Daya saw her...so he decides to cheer up...

Daya : Waise aap itna kam bolti hain ki bolna pasand nhi karti hain...and gives a cute smile...

Shreya (smiling ): Jee ...nhi ...aisi koi baat nhi hai...Just then her phone beeps...she immediately picks up

On call :

Person : tumhe yaad haina...

Shreya : ha...mujhe achhe se yaad hai ...mujhe kya karna hai...

Person : thik hai..vo teeno bhi nikal chuke hai...aur yaad rahe mission fail nhi hona chahiye...ye bohot zaruri hai...

Shreya : jee..and she disconnects the call...

She starts looking here and there...in a confused manner...as if she is tensed...Daya saw her like that...

Daya : kya hua ...kiska phone tha...!

Shreya (without making any eye contact): vo...vo...ha..meri ek friend ka tha...and again starts looking here and there...

Daya (pov): friend se koi baat kartein hai..." mujhe achhe se yaad hai...jee ..hmmm..." Jhut bolna toh aata hi nhi hai...Aur jab se aayi hai...tab se hi pareshaan lag rhi hai...kuch toh baat zarur hai...

And again they became silent...but suddenly the car stopped at the middle of the road...

Shreya : kya hua...gaadi kyun rok di aapne...

Daya : lagta hai tyre puncher hogaya hai...

Shreya : kya !

Daya : ha...rukiye main dekhta hun...and immediately comes out of the car...shreya too comes out...

Daya (looking at the wheels): tyre toh sab thik hain...enginee dekhta hun...after looking at the engine...

Shreya : kya hua...?

Daya : Engine kharab hogaya shayad...

Shreya (getting restless): ab?

Daya : ab kya..looking at the watch)...iss waqt toh Mechanic bhi nhi milega...

Shreya : iss waqt kya...yaha toh kisi bhi waqt mechanic nhi milne wala ...iss jungle mein...

Daya: vo bhi hai...khair ...mujhe lagta hai hume kisi se lift le lena chahiye...

Shreya : iss waqt hume kon lift dega...vo bhi iss jungle me

Daya (smilingly): Madam...ye mumbai hai...aur mumbai kabhi soti nhi hai...aur aisi koi jagah nhi jahan mumbaikars na aate ho...i am sure koi na koi toh zarur milega...

Shreya (sarcastically): Achha !

Daya : jee...haan

Shreya : dekhte hain...

Daya : zarur...

And they waited and waited and waited...but there was no sign of any vehicle...

Shreya(yawning) : lijiye...20 min se intezaar kar rhe hain...kahan hai aapki gaadi...

Daya : aati hi hogi...i guess hume thoda aage chalna chahiye...

Shreya : hmmm

And they start walking...

Daya : waise aapko cid mumbai team kaisi lagi ?

Shreya : hmm...achhe hain sab...kaafi jaldi main unse gul mil gayi...

Daya smiles at this...

Daya : Chaliye achhha hai...

Shreya (pointing at something): vo dekhiye ...ek car nazar aa rhi hai...shayad hume koi madat mil jaye...

Daya : ha...main dekhta hun...and starts waving towards the car...

Daya : oh hello...excuse me...but the car didnt stopped...

Shreya(worried) : ab kya karein?

Daya : aap fikar mat kariye...main aapko sahi salamat ...ghar tak chod dunga...bhora rakhiye...

Shreya (pov): bharosa hi toh aap par...and she starts starring at him...with lot of love and hope...he was trying hard to stop the car..some stopped but not ready to give the lift...

But after sometime luckily they saw a car...and it stopped too...There was a couple...Daya goes near them..

Man : yes...hum kuch aap ki madat karsakte hain ?

Daya : jee...vo actually humari gaadi kharab ho gayi hai...toh kya aap hume lift de sakte hain...

Man : jee jee...zarur...aaiye

Daya feels very happy listening this...

Daya : Thanks...

Daya : Kaayu! Chaliye...

And shreya comes towards him...

While duo immediately sit inside the car...

Man (driving): By the way...aap log itni raat ko yaha iss jungle main?

Daya : ha...vo actually humari gaadi kharab ho gayi hai...

Man : oh ! I see...ye toh hota rehta hai...

Daya : jee...but aap logo ka bohot bohot shukriya...aap logo ne humari bohot badi madat kardi hai...

Man : Are...nhi nhi isme shukriya ki kya baat hai...ye toh hota rehta hai...anyways myself Naitik ...aur ye meri wife Akshara...

Akshara : hi...

Dareya : hello...

Daya : Aur main Daya ...aur meri WIFE Shreya...

Shreya get shocked on listening the word " WIFE "...she starts starring him blankly...

Akshara : Naitik ye kya...aapne radio kyun band kar diya...

Naitik : offo ...Akshara...maine kahan band kiya...vo toh aap hi ne band kiya na...

Akshara : Dekhiye ...Naitik aap jhut mat boliye...

Naitik : main jhut bol raha hun...ya aap ?

Akshara : nhi aap

Naitik : nhi aap...

Akshara : nhi aap...

They were on and on...n ..on...while dareya were enjoying their cute fight...

Daya : ek min ...ek min ..aap log ladiye mat...aap dono radio on kar lijiye na...

Shreya : ha...

Akshara : ...humne toh ye socha hi nhi...i am sorry Naitik

Naitik : Nhi Akshara ...i am sorry...

Akshara : Achha...! Fir thik hai...its ok...and she immediately on the radio...

Dil ka dimaag se

Jhagda lagaaya kise

Peechhe ke darwaaze se ae

Naitik (changing the song): nhi ...ye waala achha nhi hai...Daya ji...aap kya sunna pasand karenge...

Daya (smiling): jo aapki marzi ho...

Naitik : ok then...

.Prem ratan dhan payo (payo..)

Prem ratan dhan payo (payo..)

Rut milan ki laayo

Prem ratan..

Prem ratan dhan payo maine (payo..)

Prem ratan dhan payo

Akshara : nah!...and changes...

Hey ...hey...oh ...oho...

Aksar Is Duniya Mein,

Akshara : ha ...ye thik hai...

Anjaane Milte Hain

Aksar Is Duniya Mein,

Anjaane Milte Hain

Anjaani Raaho Mein, Milke Kho Jaate Hain

Lekin Hameshaa Woh Yaad Aate Hain

Aksar Is Duniya Mein, Anjaane Milte Hain

Anjaani Raaho Mein, Milke Kho Jaate Hain

Lekin Hameshaa Woh Yaad Aate Hain

Dareya look towards each other...and starts remembering their first meet...

"At shreya 's sagaai:

Daya was starring Shreya ...her beauty was so attractive that he forgot that he is in her engagement party...and how she was crying...

Aankhon Se Baat Hoti Hain,

Dhadkan Bhi Saath Hoti Hain

Koi Na Samjhe Yeh Ishq Ki Zubaan

Aankhon Se Baat Hoti Hain,

Dhadkan Bhi Saath Hoti Hain

Koi Na Samjhe Yeh Ishq Ki Zubaan

Shreya remembers how she and daya were starring each other...during the sagaai...

Dheere Dheere Se Woh,

Dil Mein Bas Jaate Hain

Dheere Dheere Se Woh,

Dil Mein Bas Jaate Hain

Chori Chori Se Woh,

Dil Ko Churaate Hain

Phir Ek Din Woh bichad Jaate Hain

Dareya remember their marriage...the circumstances that they met...how shreya left...

Aksar Is Duniya Mein

Yeh Dil Jo Pyaar Maange Hain,

Saccha Dildaar Maange Hain

Jaane Mohabbat Mile Kise Kahan

Yeh Dil Jo Pyaar Maange Hain,

Saccha Dildaar Maange Hain

Jaane Mohabbat Mile Kise Kahan

Shreya remember how she met daya on the bridge...how she hugged him...

Jab Aisi Raaton Mein,

Deewane Milte Hain

Jab Aisi Raaton Mein,

Deewane Milte Hain

Nazren Takrate

To Dil bhi Dhadakte Hain

Chaahat Ke Afsaane Ban Jaate Hain

Daya and shreya starts looking each other now...from the corner of their eyes...lot of emotions starts developing between them...but a drop of tear escapes from her eyes...which didnt gone unnoticed by daya...

Aksar Is Duniya Mein,

Anjaane Milte Hain

Anjaani Raaho Mein,

Milke Kho Jaate Hain

Lekin Hameshaa Woh Yaad Aate Hain

Lekin Hameshaa Woh Yaad Aate Hain

Lekin Hameshaa Woh Yaad Aate Hain

Aksar Is Duniya Mein

Dareya both get lost in their deep thoughts...but soon came out of the trance ...after listening Naitik ' s voice...

Naitik(parking the car aside ): Ye lijiye ...pohoch gaye aapki manzil...

Daya n Shreya immediately rushes down the car...

Daya (through the window) : Thankyou very much Naitik...aapne dono humari bohot madat ki hai...thanx a lot ..

Naitik : Nhi nhi...isme thanks ki kya bat hai...chaliye...chalta hun...shayad dubara mulakaat ho jaye...

Daya (smiling): zarur...and they left...while daya goes near Shreya...

Daya : Chaliye ...ab main chalta hun...

Shreya : jee...lekin aap jayenge kaise ?...

Daya : dekhta hun...bus ya taxi se..

Shreya : lekin iss waqt aapko kahan bus ya taxi milne waali hai...aap ek kaam kariye aap gaadi leke chale jaiye...

Daya : nhi...nhi its ok...i"ll manage...

Shreya : lekin ...

Daya : offo ! Kaayu ...aap pareshaan mat hoiye ...main chala jaunga...dont worry...

Shreya (stern voice): Kya pareshaan nhi houn...time dekh rahe hain aap 12 baj rahe hai...aap chup chaap gaadi le jaiye...and immediately rushes inside the house...n brings the keys of the car...

Daya gets shocked seeing her change behavior... But somewhere in his heart ...he was feeling happy...like an unknown bond was developing between them...so he smile to himself...

Shreya : ye lijiye...aur haa...kal time se aajaiyega...

Daya : jee...and he immediately goes inside the car...and waves her bye...while she too respons him...didnt know why...and he leaves...

Shreya was still standing in thud and watching him going...till his car didnt disappeared in the dark...

I know ye thoda bakwaas chappy tha...but plz bear it...

Now the questions arises...that who called shreya...our vo non teen hai...Jo aane waale hai...socho socho...?

Dareya lovers ,Sania313, Dayu Singh ,Neel ,Salmazhv, Kingaftab 71 ,mansi, Shreya, arooj ,priya ,ashi ,karan ,hira ,sanika , muskaan ,shamy3, nehu ,ammunikki...and the lovely guests...thankyou so much friends for encouraging me from the start...thanks...

Keep loving and supporting dareya.

...

Till then

Bye

Take care...

Yours Ashmika Kapur..


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing to say ...just read ...

chapter 7

Shreya stood till Daya's car disappeared in the dark...she sighs...and moves inside the house ...unlocking the door...

Shreya : ye kya ...yaha itna andhera kyun hai...main toh light on karke gayi thi...koi baat nhi..abhi on kar deti hun...she starts moving inside...with trembling steps...

As soon as she...switches on the light...a huge sound came...

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

She immediately closes her eyes and ears with her hands in fear...

But some voice of laughter starts echoing her ears...Due to this she opens her eyes...and get angry to see them...

Man 1 : Hahahah ...Shreya tum dar gayi...hahaha...and again starts laughing like a mad...

Man 2 (holding his stomach & laughing) : Oh...god shruts...tum kitni darpok ho...hahaha...shakal toh dekho kaise 12 baje hue hain...hahaha

Suddenly a girl comes behind them...

Girl : Ab bas bhi kariye...ab aur kitna tang karenge meri dost...said approaching towards Shreya ...

Shreya (glaring at boys): Thankyou so much yaar TAASHA...tum hi meri sabse achhi dost hon...

Tasha (proudly): I know...i know...said raising her collar...

Man 2 : oh hello madam...ye idea aapki sabse ACHHII dost ka hi tha...

Shreya (in shock): what...?while tasha glares at the man...

Tasha : VIVEK ke bachhe...thodi der muh band nhi rakh sakte the...i will kill you...

Shreya : oh hello...usse pehle ...i will kill you ...and now all 3 starts running behind each other...Vivek was running...Tasha was chasing him...And Shreya was chasing Tasha...and after sometime they all stopped... And starts laughing like mad peoples...

And immediately hugged each other...

Man 1 : Are...bhai hum bhi hain yahan... Koi hume bhi tih bula lo...

Vivek : Ha toh RAJAT sir...aajaiye...said opening his hands ...

Rajat immediately moves forward and hugs them...after 2 mins they broke their hug...

Shreya : lekin Rajat ...main aapse bohot naaraz hun...aap subhah mujhe airport chodne kyun nhi aaye...?aur pure din bhar me ek call tak nhi kiya ...

Rajat : kya karu...yaar shreya...subeh uss Dcp ne meeting me bula liya tha...Aur case bhi aisa aagaya tha...ki baat karne ka time hi nhi mila...sorry...

Shreya : Ha ha..ab toh aap ..aise hi gheese pite bahane banayenge na...

Rajat : nhi...shreya...aisi baat...nhi...cut by shreya ..

Shreya : Nhi...nhi aisi hi baat meri hi hai...main hi gadha banke ullu ban gayi ...huh...

Now trying hard to understand of what she is talking about...

Rajat : Shreya...are u crazy...tumhe pata bhi hai ...tum kya bol rhi ho...

Shreya(confused): kya?

Rajat (serious tone): Shreya...

Shreya : ha...and Rajat moves near her...and whispers something in her ears...

Rajat : Yaaar...koi gadha banke koi ullu kaise ban sakta hain...and again starts laughing...due to this...vivesha tooo started laughing...

While shreya lowers her eyes...not because she was ashamed... She was finding something to hit him...and soon...she got something... And an evil smile crepts on her face...

She immediately grabs the cushion kept on the sofa...and throws immediately on him...but he is also not a bad player...he immediately grabs it...

Rajat(naughty tone) : sorry...madam hum bhi koi bure khiladi nhi hai...

Shreya : Whatever!

Just then Salunkhe sir and acp sir arrived...

Acp (says while entering): Welcome to Mumbai...

Trio : Thankyou sir ...

Salunkhe : welcome...from my side too...

Trio : thankyou sir...

Shreya : sir...meeting me kya hua...kya kaha dcp sir ne mission ke baare me...

Acp sir was about to say...but cut...

Salunkhe (angrily): Uss daanav ke baare me toh baat hi mat karo shreya pareshaan kar rakha hai Usne...uske liye toh saari chize jaise sab kuch bohot aasan hai...

Shreya get shocked by his sudden reaction ...while trio knew very well abt dcp chitrole...since they had earlier worked together...

Shreya : ha...sir...lekin hua kya...

Salunkhe : Shreya...vo chahata hai ki ye mission kal tak khatam hojaye ...

Taasha : kya? Kal tak...

Acp : ha...Taasha...

Rajat : lekin sir...ye kaise possible ho sakata hai...i mean hume toh mission ke baare me kuch pata hi nhi hai...

Vivek : ha...sir mission kya hai?

Acp : batata hun vivek...Actually...salunkhe ka ek dost hai...Dr Abhinav...jo ki ek scientist hai...uski beti jenny parso se lapata hai...aur hume shak hai ki...ye kaam uske kisi kareebi ne kiya hai...toh hum chahate hai ki tum log jenny ko dhundo...

All the four officer get shocked that he had called them from Delhi just for a kidnapping case...they all look other in confused manner...while salunkhe and acp sir were calculating their expressions...

Salunkhe : jaanta hun...janta hun...ki tum log kya soch rahe ho...ki ye kya acp saab ne ek kidnapping case ke liye delhi se mumbai bula liya...Right!

All four (unknowingly): Right!

but later realized what they just said...so they bit their tongue...sheeplishly...

Rajat : nhi sir ...aisi baat nhi hai...

trio (too supporting) : ha...sir...

Acp : Baat sirf ...kidnapping ki nhi hai Rajat ...baat jenny ki safety ki bhi hai...actually Dr Abhinav ek powerful bomb deactivating device me research kar rahe hai...aur agar unka ye research kamyaab hua toh...duniya ka powerful se powerful bomb ko deactivate kiya jaa sakta hai...lekin kuch Dino pehle uske blueprint par kuch galat logo ki nazar pad gayi hai...aur hume shak hai ki kal vo log kuch bada karne waale hain...

Taasha : kuch bada ?kaisa bada sir?

Acp : ye toh hum nhi jaante taasha...

Rajat who was thinking something deeply...interrupts...

Rajat : Sir ...kya team ko iske baare me kuch pata hai...

Salunkhe : nhi Rajat...team ko kuch bhi pata nhi hai...infact vo log ne toh Abhinav ko dhamki bhi de rakhi hai ki vo kisi ko kuch na bataye...varna jenny ke jaan...aur hume shak hai ki kal holi ke din vo log kuch bada karne waale hai...

Acp : Isiliye humne plan banaya tha...ki Shreya ko salunkhe ki beti bana diya aur transfer ka jhutha drama kiya?...taaki vo apna bhi kaam kar sake aur koi use pehchaan bhi nhi payega...infact shreya ko yaha bulane ka maksat bhi yahi tha ..

Trio (shocked): what?

Shreya : ha...

Vivek : iska matlab shreya tumhe sab kuch pata tha...

Shreya : ha vivek...

Rajat : Aur transfer?

Shreya : transfer bhi nakli...

Trio gets another shock...but this time it was of happiness...they immediately hugged each other...

Taasha : Thank god...hum toh sach me dar gaye the...looking at her all smiles...

Vivek : Waise sir ...abhi hume karna kya hoga...

Acp : waise karna ke liye toh bohot kuch hai...Vivek...pehle ...ek kaam karo...Abhinav ke ghar ki taalashi lo...shayad kuch pata chal jaye ..aur ha yaad rakhna kisi ko pata nhi chalna chahiye ...ki tumlog kon ho..

All four : ok sir...

Acp : Ok...fast...fast lag jao apne kaam par...aur ho sake toh jenny ko apne saath hi laana...

All : yes sir!

They all changed their clothes ...n came down in casuals...so that no one can know them...Rajat was in Black shirt n blue jeans...Vivek in yellow check shirt ...Taasha in pink top n jeans...while shreya in simple white top with full sleeves and black jeans...

..

...

..

11: 15 pm

They soon reached Dr Abhinav 's house secretly...

Vivek (looking at the bunglow): Sir lights toh band hai...lagta hai ghar par koi nhi hai...

Rajat : Ha ...lagta toh yahi hai...ek kaam karo vivek ...tum yahin bahar nazar rakho...aur uss watchman ka dhyaan bhatkao...tab tak hum andar jaake aate hai...

Vivek : yes...sir...

Soon trio entered inside secretly and started their investigation...

...

.

.

.

After sometime they all returned...and went in a garden nearby to discuss...since that place was not so safe for discussion...

12 :00 am

Vivek (immediately): sir kuch mila?

Rajat : ha...vivek...ye kuch properties ke papers hai...jo ki jenny ke naam par hai...jo ki uski maa ne marne se pehle uss ke naam ki thi...aur ye property kam se kam 100 crore ki hai...

Shreya (reading file): Aur itna hi nhi...Vivek...jenny ki maa yani ...Kasturi...ji ne Dr Abhinav ke naam par bas ek flat diya hai...

Tasha : Sir...mujhe uss ghar se kuch syringes bhi mile hai ...just then Taasha 's eyes fell on someone... Kon kon hai vahan...

All immediately turned around...and moved there...

Rajat : kya hua tasha ...kon tha vahan...

Tasha : Pata nhi sir...mujhe aisa laga jaise vahan koi humari baate sun raha tha ...

Shreya : Are u sure...

Taasha : ha...

Rajat : ha...toh use pakadte hai...ab vahi humare case ki agli kadi hai...vivek taasha...tumlog uss taraf dekho main aur Shreya yahan dekhte hain...chalo move fast...

And they all spread in a respective direction...

12:30 am :

Finally ...Vivek and Taasha catches him...

Rajat (holding his collar): Chal bata ...kon hai tu...aur kisne bheja tujhe...

Man :saab saab..mera naam mangya hai...plz ...mujhe chod do...maine kuch nhi kia...

Rajat (sarcastically): Ha...ha...chod dunga...phele ye toh bata...jenny kahan hai...

Mangya : jenny ...kon jenny...mai kisi jenny ko nhi jaanta...

Rajat : achha ...nhi pata...n immediately delivers a tight slap on his face...chal ab toh yaad aagaya hoga na...bata ab...

Mangya (crying): saab ...saab plz mujhe chod do...main...main sab batata hun...rajat leaves him...sir...mujhe pata toh nhi hai...jenny kahan hai ..mujhe toh bas Dr abhinav ke ghar...par nazar rakhne toh kaha gaya tha...

Shreya : kisne bola tha ...tumhe ye sab karne ke liye...

Mangya : Thapar...thapar ne...

Vivek : kahan milega ...

Mangya :vo mujhe nhi pata...

Rajat : tu batata hai ya...lagau ek aur...and he raises his hand...

Mangya : sir...sir batata hun...batata hun...darasal...mujhe pakya ne kaha tha ye sab karne ke liye...

Vivek : pakya ? Kon pakya...

Mangya : Pakya ...ek drug dealer hai...usine kaha tha..

.

Rajat : kaha milega ye pakya...?

Mangya : Sir...vo ABC bar me milega...

Rajat : abhi hoga?

Mangya : ha...

Rajat: thik hai...Vivek Tasha ...tumlog iski khatidari karo...tab tak hum pakya se milkar aate hain...chalo shreya...!

Shreya : yes sir!...and duo leave from there...

ABC BAR :

Rajat and shreya entered the bar...but soon shreya starts feeling uncomfortable...since all the eyes were starring her... Rajat saw that...

Rajat : tum chaho toh bahar ruk sakti ho shreya ...

Shreya : nhi...nhi sir...i am fine...

Rajat : thik hai...then they moved towards reception...

Rajat : ye pakya kahan milega?

The receptionist does some isharas...pointing towards the person... Who was sitting on the chair...facing their back towards them...so duo goes near them...and Rajat places his hand on his shoulder...

Rajat (without his face): uthne ki galti bhi mat karna...

The person looks at the hand from the corner of his eyes ...and turns back...and gets shocked ...

While Rajat and Shreya ...tooo gets shocked...seeing them...especially Shreya...

Shreya (shocked): DAYA SIR !

Daya(confused): Shreya...Rajat...tum dono ...yahan!

Rajat : ha...sir...hum toh ek case ke silsile me...lekin aap ?

Daya: Ha... Vo main apne khabri se milne aaya tha...said almost looking at shreya...

Shreya : Rajat sir...vo dekhiye...vo vahan hai...said pointing towards the other table...

Trio immediately rushes there...

Rajat (holding the collar): Pakya...!

With this pakya turns around and tries to stand...since he was fully tunnnn...

Pakya(not in conscious state): aap log?..but stops in middle...and moves forward Shreya...haaye...ye kaali kaali aankhen...ye chand sa roshan chehra...waah!...tere haatho se toh peene ka maza hi aajayega...

Listening shreya 's anger raises on the peak...but there was someone whose anger was more than shreya or rajat...yes...it was Daya...he immediately tightens his fist...but shreya immediately holds his hand...n moves forward...pakya

Shreya (stern voice): Mere haatho se piyega ! ...said by giving a tight slap on pakya 's face...

(Guys...remember this scene... When shreya mam...slapped a man... Infront of daya sir...i think this was the first episode of dareya...shayad...it was khatre me abhijeet)

Getting a very nice tight slap...pakya immediately falls on the ground...Rajat makes him stand by his collar...

Rajat : Chal bata...jenny kahan hain...

Pakya(not in conscious state): jenny kon jenny...? Main kisi jenny weny ko nhi jaanta...

Rajat : nhi jaanta...ruk abhi batata hun...

Pakya was about to say something but koi use peeche se goli mar deta hai...listening the sound of run...all started running behind the man...but he was too smart to escape from there...

On Road :

Shreya(breathing heavily): oh no...ab hum use kaise pakdenge ...

Rajat : kuch nhi hoga...shreya fikar mat karo...

Daya : lekin tum dono yahan...itni raat ko kar kya rahe ho...aur Rajat tum kab aaye?

Rajat : Sir...hum ek mission pe hai...aur filhal hum aapko jyaada kuch bata nhi sakte...But someone taps Shreya 's shoulder from behind... And the moment she turns around...

...

...

...

Something happened... She started feeling an extreme pain...running through her body...and when she looked down...a huge knife was present... Near her shoulder but due to the unbearable pain...she was not able to scream...

...

...

...

She immediately fall down on the ground...

Shreya : Aaah...!

Listening Shreya 's voice...Daya and Rajat immediately turned around...and get shocked...shreya lying on the ground...in a pool of blood ...her white shirt was turning in red...

Daya (extremely shocked): SHREYA !

Rajat : Shreya!

Daya immediately kneels down and takes shreya 's head...on his lap...

Daya : Shreya ...shreya ...plz aankhen kholo...

Rajat : Shreya ...oh no...he removes the knife from her shoulders...

Shreya screams in pain...

Daya(almost crying tone): Shreya ...ku...kuch ...kuch nhi hoga...main hun na...shreya gripps Daya 's hand tightly...

Rajat (almost crying tone ): Sir ...aap Shreya ko leke jaiye...main...uss admi ke peeche jaata hun...

Shreya (in pain): n...nh..nhi..ma...main bhi ch...cha ...chalungi...and tries to get up...

Rajat : nhi...and holds...her...Sir...aap leke jaiye...and he runs behind that man...

Shreya tries to get up...but her condition was not so good...so daya lifts her in his arms...and rushes towards the hospital...

...

...

...

In hospital :

Daya(shouts) : doctor... Doctor...

Soon doctor arrives...

Doctor : oh my god ! Kya hogaya hai inhe...

Daya (still lifting her in arms): chaaku mara hai...

Doctor : phir toh ye police case hai.. Unke ijaazat ke bina ...hum kuch nhi kar sakte ...

Now Daya gets angry...

Daya (most angry tone): inhe chaaku laga hai...aur aap inka ilaaj ke bajaye...sheh...main hun sr inspector Daya...Cid...ab toh treatment kariye...

Doctor : oh...i am so sorry sir ..

Daya : sorry worry gaya bhaad me...pehle treatment kariye...

Doctor : yes...yes sir...and he immediately takes shreya to the operation theatre...

...

...

...

2:30 am

While on the other side...Rajat gets succeed in catching that man...while vivesha get some lead...

3:30 am : Operation theatre

Doctor comes out of the operation theatre...Daya immediately rushes to him...

Daya : Doctor...Shreya...

Doctor : Ghabrane ki baat nhi hai...vo ab bilkul thik hai ...shukar hai ghaav zyada gehra nhi tha...

Daya (get relief) : thank god...kya...kya main unse mil sakta hun...

Doctor : jee...ofcourse..and he leaves from there...

Daya goes inside... And sees her angel...lying on the bed with the closed eyes...he silently goes near her and sits on the stool which was beside her bed...he gently picks her one hand in his...

And a weak smile appears on his face...

Daya(self talk) : Kaayu ...aapko pata hai...jab maine aapko pehli baar dekha tha...na jaane kyu dekhta hi reh gaya...maano aapko main pehle hi se jaanta hun...aapke har aasu mujhe pata nhi kyun itna bechain kar rahi thi...phir aapke saath jo hua...phir humari shaadi...aapka chod ke jaana...kaayu kyu kiya aapne aisa...aap kyu nhi samjhti hain ki main aapse...(stops in middle remembering Rajat)...with this a drop of tear escapes from his eyes...which eventually falls on shreya's hand...just then Daya gets a call from Rajat ...so he leaves from there...and Shreya opens her eyes...and tries to sit

Shreya (pov): I am sorry Daya...maine aapki saari baate sun li...lekin kya...aap mujhse pyaar kartein hain...kyun yaad rakhein hain mujhe aaj bhi...kyun...

Daya comes back...and sees Shreya in deep thoughts...

Daya : Are...Kaayu aap ...ek...ek min...main doctor ko bulata hun...

Soon the doctor arrives...

Doctor (checks ): Chaliye...ab aap thik hai ...lekin thodi weak hain...

Shreya (immediately): toh kya ab main jaa sakti hun...Listening this Daya 's eyes widens...

Before doctor could say something...

Daya : jee ...nhi...chup chaap aram kariye...

Docor : jee bilkul...waise ye...aapki...?

Daya pauses for sometime...

Daya : Colleague hai ..

And Now listening this Shreya 's eyes widens...

...

...

...

So done with the chapter... I know this one was not so good...but plz bear with it...next chapter will we in 2 weeks ...

And next chapter will be more of dareya and kavi scenes...so stay tuned...

So thanks to

Nidhi , radhika, tridha ,muskaan , Ankita ,karan ,Astuti ,Kingaftab71 ,Dareya lovers (di i luv u) ,

Ashi , sree , ammunikki ,Sania313 ,cracresta , muskan...all the lovely guests...thankyou so much guys...thankyou...

One more special thanx to all silent readers...sorry if i forgotten some one's name.

Keep loving n supporting dareya...thanx

Till then...

Bye

Take care

Yours

Ashmika...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 :

 **In hospital :**

Shreya gets shocked listening the word "colleague " for her...yes for her ...he is just a colleague... Then why she feeling bad...

Doctor : ok...ok...

Shreya : kya main jaa sakti ?

Daya n doctor both starts starring her...

Both : jee ...nahi...!

Shreya get shock ...on their sudden burst...

Doctor : abhi aap ko thode araam ki zarurat hai..

Shreya : lekin main toh bilkul thik hun...plz...plz...Daya sir aap hi boliye na kuch plz..plz ..

Daya : lekin...

Shreya : plz...plz...dekhiye main apna pura khayal rakhungi...plz...mujhe jaana hoga...kisi ke zindagi aur maut ka sawal hai...

Daya : par...

Doctor(smiling): Achha thik hai...lekin yaad rahe aap zyaada stress na le...

Daya : lekin doctor...

Doctor : dekhiye ...aap pareshaan mat hoiye...bas aap inka thik se khayal rakhiye...kuch nhi hoga inhe...so dont worry...aur agar inhe pain hua toh mere paas le aaiye...aur ha main kuch medicines de raha hun...inhe khila dijiyega...listening name of the medicines... Shreya starts making faces...

Shreya (worriedly): doctor ...dekhiye agar aap ko mujhe injection dena hai toh 8- 10 de dijiye...lekin plz ...ye medicines ka naam bhi mat lijiye...mujhse nhi khaaya jaata...itna kadwa hota hai ki puchiye hi mat...main banduk ki goli khaa sakti hun ...lekin ye dawaiya bilkul nhi...na jaane kis nalayak ne ye dawaiya banaii hai...agar mil gaya na...toh...mere haatho se zinda nhi bachne waala...

Daya and doctor ...both of them...were looking at her in amazement... Doctor smiles at her ...and leaves from there...while shreya realizes ...what she said...so immediately lowers her head...

But Daya he was still surprised...

Daya (pov): ye...ladki itna bakwaas bhi karti hai...mujhe toh pata hi tha...sachme ...ye saari ladkiyaan ...ek jaisi hi hoti hain !...

Daya smiles at this ...and goes behind the doctor...

Shreya (pov): kaayu ! Tu bhi na...kardi na bakwaas ...pata nhi...kya soch rahe honge vo...huh ...

After sometime Daya enters...

Daya : chalo shreya...discharge papers mil gaye hai...

Shreya (happily ): Sachhiii!

Daya ( ) : ha...

Shreya : yes...yes ...she became so much happy... Not looking less than a kid...daya was also very Happy... Since he had never seen her so much happy till date...

After sometime they left from there...and went to Daya ' s house...she was not ready first but he somehow convinced her.

 **Other side :**

Rajat and team got some clue ...and they proceeded their investigation further...

 **Outside Daya's house :**

Daya came out of the car...followed by Shreya...but suddenly her shoulder started paining...

Shreya (in pain): aaahhh!.. .and she fells down...leaning her back at the car...

Daya(worried ): Kaayu !...aap. ..aap think toh hain ? ...

Shreya (crying ): Daya ...bohot dard ho raha hai...aah...

Daya didnt know ...what ti do next...since he cant see her in pain...so he immediately lifts her in his storng arms...this ultimately shocked shreya...since she didnt expected this...from him...he moves inside the house...

Daya lays her on her sofa in his hall...

Daya : Main abhi aaya?

And he brings ointment ...but now wondering how to apply at her...since she is a girl...Shreya understood...

Shreya (looking down): mai...mai laga leti hun...

Daya : thik hai...fir main kapde badal leta hun...and he immediately rushes from there...

However shreya applied the oinment...and now she was feeling good...she starts looking here n there...seeing his beautifully cleaned house...and unknowingly a smile crepts on her face...there was many paintings...photos...some of his...some with team...but there was no photo of his wife...she felt little weird... Just then data entered...

Daya : aap kuch khayengi ?

Shreya nods in no...and starts thinking something... Daya saw that...

Daya : kuch kehna chahti hain?

Shreya : nhi...ha...nhi...vo...

Daya (get confused): ghabraiye mat...kuch chahiye ...ya kuch kehna hai...?

Shreya : ha...vo...(thinks) nhi...nhi...kuch nhi...

Daya felt weird... So he didnt insisted much...

Shreya : Rajat ka koi phone aaya ?

Daya : ha...thodi der pehle baat hui thi...kuch clues mile hai use...

Shreya : hmm...aap ...aap khade kyun hai...baithiye na...

Daya : oh...ha main toh bhul hi gaya tha...and he sits on another sofa...

Now both became silent...but one question was roaming in shreya 's head...yes...about his wife...she was thinking again and again...whether to ask him or not...once her mind was saying dont ask...as what he will think...on the other side...her heart was saying just ask him...she got literary confused...but at the last she gains some courage and finally decided to follow her mind...and stops in middle...

Just then she get a call from Rajat...

 **On call :**

Before shreya could say something... A bridge of questions was arriving...

Rajat : Hello! Shreya...kaisi ho tum...jyaada chot to nhi lagi na...dard toh nhi ho raha hai na...case ki bilkul fikar mat karna...

Shreya : offo...Rajat ...main bilkul thik hun...mujhe ab dard bhi nhi ho raha hai ...so kahan hai aap log...main aa rhi hun...

Daya and rajat both get shocked..

Rajat : jee...nhi ...aane ki koi zarurat nhi hai...hum sab hai yahan...tum bas aaram karo...

Shreya : kar kar ke aur kitna aaram karu main...hospital me wahan vo idiot doctor...yahan dayaji...aur ab tum...sab ke sab aram hi karva rahe ho mujhse...pichle 6 ghanto se main aaram hi kar rhi hun...ab nhi ho raha mujhse...

Rajat (strict tone): jee...nhi...Tum aaram karo...

Shreya : lekin...

Rajat : Its an order ...officer !

Shreya : par..

Rajat disconnects the call...

Shreya : are...

Daya smiles at her irritation...

Daya : kya hua?

Shreya (irriatedly) : kaat dia...Raavan Kumar ne..

Daya : Raavan Kumar?

Shreya : Rajat ...aur kon huh...

Daya : tum use Ravan Kumar bulati ho..

Shreya : bulana kya hai...vo raavan Kumar hi hai...akdu petiyam...

Daya : petiyam ?

Shreya : paagal..

Daya(shocked) : what?

(Actually he thinks...she is saying him paagal)

Shreya : ha...paagal hai vo...

Now he understands...

Daya :okkk...Waise 7 baj gaye hai...coffee peena pasand karengi ya chai...

Shreya : umm...kuch nhi..

Daya : sharmaiye mat...aap hi ghar hai...

Shreya gets shocked...

 **YE RISHTA KYA KEHLATA HAIN**

 **(Slow sad version -female)**

And Daya too realized what he just said ...

So duo start avoiding each others eye contact...

Daya : me...mera matlab hai...main coffee peta hu...aap?

Shreya : coffee...chalegi...said lowering her eyes...actually trying to hide her tears...while daya immediately also trying to hide his emotions...

...

...

Duo drank coffee...and left for...Salunkhe 's house...

 **Salunkhe 's house ...**

 **In the garden :**

All the officers...have already reached...

Abhijeet : yaar ...ye daya na...humesha late karta hai...pata nhi kahan reh gaya...

Freddy : Sir...fikar mat kijiye...daya sir aate hi honge...are...vo dekhiye...Dr tarika aagayi...

Ofcourse now...listening this...Our Abhijeet sir...'s heart skips...

 **TUNE MARI ENTIYAAN RE**

 **DIL ME BAJI GHANTIYAAN**

 **TAN TAN TAN**

 **TAN TAN. TAN**

She reached near him...

Tarika : happy holi...everyone

Abhijeet (flirting tone): happy holi Tarika ji...bhala aap KO dekh me kiski holi happy nhi jayegi...bataiye bhala...

With this all passes naughty look to each other...while blushes very hard...

Just then Pankaj Acp and Salunkhe comes towards them...

Tarika : Are ...sir...Shreya kahin nazar nhi aa rhi hai...?kahan hai vo ? Andar hai?mai abhi bula ke laati hun...and she was about to move...

Salunkhe gets worried since he cant tell anyone about the mission...

Salunkhe : nhi...nhi...ghar me nhi hai vo...

Dushyant : ghar me nhi hai matlab?

Acp : ma...matlab ..vo subah subah...vo.

Salunkhe : ha...mandir gayi hai..

Acp : Ha...ha...mandir gayi hai..

Tarika n all feel something fishy...

Tarika : lekin shreya toh...

Just then

Voice : Are salunkhe...

Salunkhe : are Abhinav...and moves towards him...along with acp sir ...

Kavin : Ha...sir maine daya sir ko call kar liya hai...unhe thode time aajayenge..toh unhone holi party shuru karne ke liye kahan hai...

Abhijeet : Ha...toh chalo fir intezaar kis baat ka...shuru ho jao...aur chun lo apna nishaana...(all boys understood what he meant ...and passes a evil smile to each other)

 **From behind**

Purvi (throwing colours): Ha...ha nishaana toh chun hi liya hai humne...

Kavin (sarcastically): Achha...and he runs behind him grabbing colours in both of his hand...

 **Abhijeet :**

 **Soni Soni Akhiyon Vaali,**

 **Dil Deja Ya Deja Re Humko Tu Gaali.**

 **Sachin :**

 **Soni Soni Akhiyon Vaali,**

 **Dil Deja Ya Deja Re Humko Tu Gaali.**

 **All boys :**

 **Hum Tere Deewane Hain,**

 **Hum Aashiq Mastane Hain.**

 **Hum Tere Deewane Hain,**

 **Hum Aashiq Mastane Hain**

 **Tarika :**

 **Jhooti Jhooti Batiyon Vaale,**

 **Bholi Soorat,**

 **Dil Ke Ye Kaale.**

 **Kajal :**

 **Jhooti Jhooti Batiyon Vaale,**

 **Bholi Soorat, Dil Ke Hai,**

 **Dil Ke Ye Kaale.**

 **All girls :**

 **Ye Aashiq Lut Jaane Hain,**

 **Dil Sab De Tut Jaane Hain.**

 **Ye Aashiq Lut Jaane Hain,**

 **Dil Sab De Tut Jaane Hain.**

 **Kavin :**

 **Jaa Kudiye, Jo Kar Le.**

 **Gora Badan Tera Rang Diya.**

 **Purvi :**

 **Oye Mundiya, Vaada Raha,**

 **Suli Pe Jo Na Tujhe Tang Diya.**

 **Kavin :**

 **Main Suli Pe Chad Jaanva,**

 **Tu Bol Abhi Mar Jaanva**

 **Purvi :**

 **.Main Tujhse Agar Dar Jaanva,**

 **Dil Naam Tere Kar Jaanva.**

 **Just then Daya enters with Shreya...**

 **Yaad Rakhna Mera Kehna,**

 **Ye Dil Ek Din Mil Jaane Hain.**

 **All boys :**

 **Hum Tere Deewane Hain,**

 **Hum Aashiq Mastane Hain.**

 **All girls (except Shreya )**

 **Ye Aashiq Lut Jaane Hain,**

 **Dil Sab De Tut Jaane Hain.**

 **(On the other side...Rajat and Vivesha ...succeeded in finding Jenny (aka Jiya)..and get shock to know about the culprit..**

 **They are moving ahead to find the real culprit )**

 **Dushyant :**

 **Kyon Mujhse Door Khadi Hai,**

 **Ishita :**

 **Badi Masti Tujhe Chadi Hai.**

 **Nikhil :**

 **Kyon Mujhse Door Khadi Hai,**

 **Dil Ke Nazdeek Badi Hai,**

 **Dushyant :**

 **Aa Lag Ja Gale Tu Kisi Bahane**

 **Se…..Bahane Se…. Bahane Se….**

 **Divya and Ishita :**

 **Badi Masti Tujhe Chadi Hai, Har Ladki Door Khadi Hai,**

 **Main Aagayi Phir Bhi Tere Bulane Se…Bulane Se…. Bulane Se…**

 **Daya :**

 **.Soch Kar Tha Tujhe Aana,**

 **Aakar Vaapas Ne Jaana.**

 **All boys :**

 **Hum Tere Deewane Hain,**

 **Hum Aashiq Mastane Hain.**

 **All girls :**

 **Ye Aashiq Lut Jaane Hain,**

 **Dil Sab De Tut Jaane Hain.**

 **Now all the girls were grabbing Shreya...**

 **Daya :**

 **Gam Ho Ya Koi Khushi,**

 **Purva Ka Jhonka Hai.**

 **Ek Aaye Ek Jaayega,**

 **Kyon Dil Ko Roka Hai.**

 **Shreya :**

 **Is Dil Ko Humne Nahin,**

 **Hame Dil Ne Roka Hai.**

 **Koi Bata De Zara,**

 **Kya Sach Kya Dhoka Hai?**

 **Abhijeet :**

 **Ye Duniya Saari,**

 **Badi Hai Pyari,**

 **Yahi Ek Sach Hai,**

 **Ye Sab Rang Bade Suhaane Hain.**

 **All girls :**

 **Hum Tere Deewane Hain,**

 **Hum Aashiq Mastane Hain.**

 **All girls (except for Shreya ):**

 **Ye Aashiq Lut Jaane Hain,**

 **Dil Sab De Tut Jaane Hain.**

 **(Shreya gets a call from Rajat ...and tells her about the culprit... And she too gets shocked...)**

 **Vineet :**

 **Soni Soni Akhiyon Vaali,**

 **Dil Deja Ya Deja Tu Gaali.**

 **Roma :**

 **Jhooti Jhooti Batiyon Vaale,**

 **Bholi Soorat,**

 **Dil Ke Ye Kaale.**

 **Hum Tere Deewane Hain,**

 **Hum Aashiq Mastane Hain.**

 **All girls :**

 **Ye Aashiq Lut Jaane Hain,**

 **Dil Sab De Tut Jaane Hain.**

 **Hum Tere Deewane Hain,**

 **Hum Aashiq Mastane Hain**

 **Girls :**

 **.Ye Aashiq Lut Jaane Hain,**

 **Dil Sab De Tut Jaane Hain...**

Shreya (screams): Dr Abhinav...and point a gun towards him...

All stop singing n dancing...and start looking towards Shreya in a huge shock...especially Salunkhe...

Shreya : Dr...Abhinav ...tumhe kya laga ...ki tum bach jaoge...bohot hogaya..kyu kiya aap ne aisa...llkyun apni hi beti ko kidnap kiya ? Bolo.

..

Dr Avinash : Salunkhe ...ye tumhari be...beti ...kya ...kya bol rahi hai...

Salunkhe : Shreya ...ye tum?...kya...cut by ...

Voice : Shreya ...sahi keh rahi hai sir ...

All turn behind and shocked to see Rajat...Vivek and Tasha...except for Kavin ...Dushyant And new sub inspectors...

Purvi (confused tone) : Rajat sir !

Kavin immediately looks at her...

Rajat : Ha...sir...yahi hai...said moving forward...

Abhinav gets scared...so he catches Divya and points a gun on her...

Nikhil : Divya !

Abhinav : na...na ...aage badhne ki galti mat karna officer...warna...ye ladki gayi...

But Rajat didnt listens him...and constantly moves forward...

Abhinav : wahi ruk...warna ye gayi ...ruk..

Rajat does some signs to shreya..

Abhinav was about to press the trigger...but Rajat slides and kicks him ...Nikhil immediately grabs his guns...and...Acp sir delivers a tight slap on his face...

Salunkhe : Kyun kiya tumne aisa...Abhinav...apni hi beti ko marwa ne ki koshish ki tumne...kyu..

Abhinav : Kya karta main...itni nafrat jo karta hun usse...Usne aur uski ma ne...ek paisa nhi choda mere liye...toh kya karta...Saari ki saari property Jiya ke naam kardi...mere baare me ek baar bhi nhi socha...

Jiya (crying ): ek baar keh ke dekh lete papa...main toh khushi khushi saari property aap ke naam kar deti...kya main itni buri hun...?

And started even more bitterly...

But there was one more person who was having tears...yes it was shreya...she was understanding her feelings... Since she had also suffered it...she was thinking as if she is seeing a flashback of her life only...daya saw that...

Jiya (crying): i hate u...papa...i hate u...ek baar bhi aapko meri parwaah nhi hun...ha.a...are jiski ungli pakad ke chalna sikha...aaj usine...and she kneels down on the ground...crying...

All were feeling very bad for...

Shreya (wiping her tears)...and goes near her...

Shreya (stern voice): mat ro...ro...aisa baap ke liye mat bahao ye aasu apne...

Jiya (crying): lekin...pa

Shreya : Ha...2 saal pehle main bhi aise daur se guzri thi...bohot baha liye aasu...bohot tadap chuki hun...ab tum nhi...aur aise logo ke ye aasu mat baaho...mat anmol hai ye...and she takes jiya with her...while Abhinav was sent behind the bar...

All became hell shocked listening this...

..

...

...

So ye tha akhri update of this year for this story...next update will be in jan...2017...

I know ...i know kaafi late hai...but kya karu...i am having my tests next week... Then submission ...then Vivas...then university exams...then Trip .. So its quite busy schedule...but i ll try my best ...atleast to update short chappy...and ha...i am working on 1 os...

IHTHS will be updated next year only...

Sorry iss baar me kisi individually thanx nhi keh paa rhi hun...so for that i am sorry...and thankyou for u'll golden reviews... It seems lot to me...

Till then

Bye

Take care...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rajat : Thank god ! Mission complete hogaya...

Vivek : Haa sir...

Acp : Well done ! Cid Delhi ...Congratulations...

Trio : Thankyou sir...

Acp : Inspector Shreya ...

Shreya : Yes sir !

Acp : A very very special thankyou to you...for your support...

Shreya : Thankyou sir...

Abhijeet(confused): lekin sir...shreya ne kya kiya...?

Salunkhe : Abhijeet...ye sab shreya ne hi toh kiya hai...

Abhijeet : Matlab ?

Salunkhe was about to say ...but cut by

Pankaj : Sir...chodiye na ye sab chaliye na holi khelte hai...

Abhijeet and others nods in yes..

Rajat : Achha chalo...chal shekhu...

Shreya smiles and nods in yes...and moves with him...others officers too follow them...

Taasha : Vaise shreya ...ye galat baat hai...yaha sab itne rang birange hue hai ...aur ek tum itni saaf suthri ...ye toh galat baat hai...and moves naughtingly with a handful of colours in her hands...but shreya was quiet enough to escape from there...

Taasha (chasing ): Shekhu...ruk aaj main tujhe nhi chodungi...

Shreya (running n laughing ): Chodne ke liye pakad na padta hai Madam...

Kajal (comes from other side): Shreya aaaj tum bachne waali nhi ho ...and she too runs behind her...

Shreya was running ...running running and running...

..

...

.

Shreya (dashes with someone): Aah...all the red gulal in the person's hand get spread over Shreya 's head.. ...she was about to fall...but of course hero ki entry toh honi hi hai...

Two strong muscles supports her from getting her fall ...she closes her eyes in fear...but daya was lost in her...and was continuously smiling... Till now Taasha ...kajal and Roma too reached near her...

Taasha : Ab phasi na machli jaal me...ab tu gayi kaam se ...are ye kya Daya sir ne toh tujhe pehle hi rang laga diya...abhumari paari hai...

Listening this shreya immediately opens her eyes and saw herself in daya 's arms...she immediately stands properly ...and hides behind daya

Shreya (pleading): plz ...plz mujhe rang mat lagana...plz

Daya : Are...kya hogaya?

Kajal : Sir ...dekhiye na...shreya rang hi nhi lagane de rhi hai...

Daya : Jab ghee sidhi ungli se na nikle toh ungli tedhi kardeni chahiye...and passes a warm smile to them..kyun shreya

Roma : Sorry shreya ab toh daya sir ne bhi permission de di hai aur vaise bhi...holi ke din itna saath suthra hona...ek apradh hai...and she moves towards her

Shreya : Thik hai...agar ye baat hai toh...she takes a bit of colour and applies a tilak kind ..on daya 's forehead ...HAPPY HOLI?an...she winks ...and ran away...

Tasha : Shekhu ruk...! And the whole mandli again runs behind her...

...

...

...

After sometime they all succeeded in catching her accompanied by other female cops...they all running laughing ...doing masti...

Pankaj : oye...kya hogaya itna jaldi thak gayi tum logo..ye lo thodi thandai pilo...

Purvi : Kya baat hai pankaj...ab ye kaam bhi shuru kar diya...very good...dekhna tumhe jaldi promotion mil jayega ...said grabbing a glass of thandai

Pankaj : tera ..kehne ka matlab kya hai purvi...ek toh tujhe pila bhi raha hun ...aur tu mujhe hi taane de rhi hai...huh bhalai ka zamana hi nhi raha...Shreya ye tum lo...

Shreya : nhi...nhi pankaj main nhi peeti thandai...

Pankaj : kya nhi peeti ...lelo thandai hai.. vodka nhi...and starts laughing... And he insists her a lot...so she takes one...followed by others...

Kavin (coming towards them ) : aap log yaha kya kar rhi ho ...vahan chalo sab khel rahe hain...

Purvi : nhi nhi...sir...hum bohot thak gaye hain...

Kavin was about to say but Tarika cuts...

Kajal (naughtingly) : Are purvi ...kavin sir tujhe itne pyaar se bula rahe hai ...toh jaa..na..

Shreya gets confused

Kavin : Kajal ji...sachin aapko kab se dhund raha hai...aur aap yaha hain...(shouts for sachin ) SACHIN !

Kajal gets shocked ...but blushes hard...

Sachin (comes): haa...kya hua

Kavin : Haa ...kajal tujhe bula rahi hai

Kajal (shocked): Haaawww ! Main...! Kavin sir aaj aap gaye ...and she runs behind him...

Sachin notices something

Sachin : Are...shreya ...ye tumhare sar par ye laal gulaal kisne daal diya ?

Shreya (shocked): kya laal gulaal...and immediately touches her forehead...and gets shocked ye...sees red colour...

Roma : Are...ha...humne toh dhyaan hi nhi diya...kaise laga shreya ? Humne toh lagaya hi nhi

But shreya remembers that when she collided with ...then it may have fallen on her head so she looks in the direction where daya was ...and sachin notices this...

Shreya : pata nhi...but sachin got his answer...

Vineet (shouting): Sachin sir ...yahan aaiye na...yahan bohot maza aaraha hai...

Sachin (shouting): Aaya...! Chalo girls bye...enjoy...and he leaves from there...

..

Shreya (confused and in low tone): Tarika ...ye kajal aur sachin sir ke bich kya hai...

Tarika : Shreya ..actually they love each other but didnt confessed yet...

Shreya : Aur purvi ?

Tarika : Vo aur kavin bhi ek dusre se pyaar karte hain ...lekin ab tak kaha nhi.

Shreya : lekin kyun...?

Tarika : Kyun ki vo ...

Jaywanti : Tarika ...Shreya yahan kya kar rhi ho...vahan chalo..and she drags them...

...

Boys side:

They all were laughing and chatting...and were enjoying thandai ...

Rajat : Waah ! Kya thandai hai...ek dum purane din yaad aagaye .

Sachin : Ha...sir sahi kaha aapne...wakai ...kaafi tasty hai...sachme ...holi me thandai aur bhaang na ho...toh holi ka koi maza hi nahi...

Dushyant : Exactly !..Chaliye na iss baat ek competition hojaye...

Abhijeet : Kaisa competition?

Kavin : Simple hai sir...sabhi ko ek saath thandai peeni hogi...aur ek time limit diya jayega jo sabse jyaada glass peeyega voh jeet jayega...aur jo haare jayega toh use ek task diya jayega.

Dushyant : and sir ..task me kuch bhi ho sakta hai...

Daya : Kuch bhi matlab ?

Kavin : sir kuch bhi..jaise ki kisi ko hug karna ya phir propose...so be ready...

Abhijeet: Hmm...kaafi interesting lag raha hai...lao bhai lao thandai laao...

Pankaj goes and brings a tray of thandai...

Pankaj : Sir ...aap log shuru hojaiye ...main judge karunga...

Rajat : kya tum ?

Pankaj : sir plz plz...

Rajat : Acha thik hai chalo..

Freddy : Phir sir main bhi...

All (one tone): Ok bhai Freddy !

And they start...

All male officers except for pankaj and freddy starts drinking...

Abhijeet ...1...2...3...

Daya ...1...2...3...4...

Kavin : 1...2...3..

Dushyant : .1...2...

Sachin : 1...2...3...

Rajat ,Vivek ,Nikhil : 1...2...3...

Nikhil(keeping the glass):bas ...mujhse ab aur nhi hoga...

Daya : Kya hua Nikhil ...itne me hi thak gaye...Main toh 4 glass pee gaya..

Abhijeet : main toh bhai teen...isse jyaada ...nh...aah...ye mera ...aah

Daya : boss!...kya...hu...aah...(helds his head ) aah...

Sachin.. Nikhil ...kavin ...dushyant 's head too starts spinning...

Freddy (worriedly): Sir...kya hua aap logo ko...sir

Pankaj : Daya sir...Abhijeet sir...

Abhijeet : Pa...pan...pankaj...ye...aah...

Pankaj : Sir...aap sab ko sambhalo...main Acp sir aur baaki sab ko bulake laata hun...and he runs...

Freddy : oye...oye pankaj...mujhe ...yahan akele chod kar kahan jaa rahe ho...pan...bhag gaya...

Pankaj goes and call everyone...

Pankaj (almost crying): Sir...salunkhe sir. ..jaldi chaliye ...aap log mere saath abhijeet sir...daya sir...aur baaki sab ko kuch ho gaya hai ...plz jaldi chaliye...

Salunkhe : kya...kya hogaya hai..?

Pankaj : Vo toh pata nhi...plz jaldi chaliye...

Acp : ha...ha ..chalo...

All the female officers and Acp sir and salunkhe sir goes near them...and get shocked seeing their condition... They all were dancing like a mad...

All boys :

 **Pukaare ye maston ki toli**

 **pukaare ye maston ki toli**

 **chal ghar se nikal aa..holi hai holi..**

 **Chalo bhula de saare gam**

 **yahi khushi se jhoome hum**

 **doobe doobe hai rangon mein**

 **bheege bheege hai ye tann mann;**

 **ye rangbhari barsaatehai pyaarbhari saugaate**

 **haaye re main deewana ho chala;**

 **dil bole hai masti ki bolichal ghar se nikal a...holi hai holi..**

 **Pukaare ye maston ki toli**

 **pukaare ye maston ki toli**

 **chal ghar se nikal aa...holi hai chal ghar se nikal aa..holi hai holi..**

Salunkhe : Ye log aisi harqatein kyun kar rahe hain ?

Freddy : Pata nhi sir...hum sab toh bas thandai ka competition kar rahe the...fir ye sab ho raha hai...

Acp : kya thandai...?

Pankaj : Ha sir...

Salunkhe(something clicks ): Ek min...ek min freddy...kya uss glass me sach me thandai hi tha?

Ishita : kya matlab sir?

Salunkhe : batata hun ishita...pankaj pehle tum unki glass leke aao...pankaj brings...and salunkhe smells it...Pankaj ...ye tumne kya pila diya unlogo ko...

Acp : Kya hua salunkhe...

Salunkhe : Pradyuman...ye thandai nhi bhaang hai...

All (shocked): Kya !

Salunkhe : ha...

Kavin(drunk tone): Hey purvi...hiii...and drags her hand...

Something clicks to Pankaj 's mind..and he immediately starts on his camera...

Purvi : Kavin sir...

Kavin : Shhh...(placing his finger on her lips) ..aaj tum kuch nhi kahogi..sirf main bolunga...yaar ek batao ...tumhari problem kya hai haa...main tumhare peeche college ke dino se pada hun ...aur tumne mere sawalo ka jawab dena hi hoga...(all get shocked) he helds her shoulder... Bolo Purvi...do u love me ?

Purvi becomes silent...Acp and salunkhe were more shocked...and looks at Tarika ..

Kavin : bolo...

Purvi (cries): ha...I love u sir...and she immediately hugs him...

All become happy for them...

Now Dushyant ...Sachin ...Nikhil and Vineet comes and directly sits on their knees infront of Ishita...Kajal ...Divya and Roma

Salunkhe : Lo ab inki paari ...

Acp : shhhh...

Boys : I love you...

Girls (Shocked state) says nothing...

Sachin (drunk tone): Aree...bolo na...kajal jawaab do...waise toh mera sir khaati rehti ho aur mere I love u ka jawaab bhi nhi de rhi ho...

Kajal pats her head...

Kajal : Sir...vo...

Sachin : Kya vo...vo bolo na...

Kajal nods in yes ..followed by ishita to Dushyant ...Roma to Vineet ...Nikhil to Divya...

Acp : yaar salunkhe ...ye sab kuch ho kya raha hai...meri toh kuch samajh me hi nhi aa raha hai...ye cid bureau ke officers hai ya marriage bureau ke...

Salunkhe (laughs ): Jo bhi hai...bureau toh hai...hahaha

Now last but not the least...

Abhijeet : ae...hato...hato ...ab meri paari hai...

Salunkhe : lo bhai...ab isi ki kami thi...

Shreya (smiling): Jao Tarika ...ab tumhari paari hai...

Abhijeet directly goes to Tarika...and sits on knees and helds her one hand...

Abhijeet (most drunk ): Tarika ji...main jaanta hun...bohot tadapaya hai maine aapko itne saal...Aap jaanti hai jab aap mere saamne aati hai ...tab mere dil me ghantiya bajne lagti hai...(tarika widens her eyes while others were standing with a naughty smile) main jab hi aapko dekhta hun toh aisa lagta hai maano...jaise ye saara jahaan ruk sa gaya hai...aap jab hasti hai toh aisa lagta hai jaise chaaro or khushbu failsi gayi ho..

Salunkhe : waah ...ye abhijeet aisi haalat me bhi nhi bhulta hai.

Abhijeet continues : Main toh aksar aap hi ke baare me sapne dekhta hun...daya ne toh mujhse kitni baar kaha hai...apne pyaar ka izhaar karne ke liye ...lekin mujhe dar lagta hai...

Tarika : Dar...? Kis baat ka dar...

Abhijeet : Ha...dar lagta hai kahin ye Salunkhe sir ...humari suhaagraat me bhi na aajaye...

All : Kyaaaa..and they burst out in laughter...while Tarika and Salunkhe were super duper shocked...

Salunkhe (angrily): Main tumhari suhaagraat me kya karunga abhijeet...aur ek min ek min...suhaag raat toh tab hoga na jab main apni beti ki shaadi tumse karaunga ...aur jo hone se raaha...

Abhijeet : Toh main Tarikaji ko bhaga ke shaadi karunga...

Salunkhe &Tarika : Kya...?

Abhijeet : ha...Tarika ji I love u...plz mujhe jawab dijiye na...nhi toh ye daya mujhe bohot marega plz...aur ghar me bhi ghusne nhi dega...aur agar meri shaadi nhi hui toh ye Kavin...Dushyant ...Sachin ...Nikhil ..vineet unki bhi nhi ho payegi ...

Pankaj : Sir main reh gaya..

Abhijeet : Are haa...ye bhukkad bhi reh gaya...plz jawaab do...

Tarika : Achaha ...acha soch ke bataungi...

Abhijeet : Kabhi bateyengi ?

Tarika (kahan phas gayi ): Monday ...monday ko batungi...

Abhijeet (stands): pakka...?

Tarika : pakka...

Abhijeet : promise ?

Tarika : promise ...

Abhijeet : God promise ..?

Tarika : Ha...baba god promise ...

Abhijeet : ok...and he turns to leave ...but remembers something... Again turns back and kisses on Tarika 's cheeks and runs away from there...

(Guys Tarika aur baaki sab ab bhi bhi sadme me hain ...hahahah?

)

Tarika (surprised): Abhijeet !...

Salunkhe : Iski itni himmat...Pradyuman...samjha do apne bete ko...uski himmat kaise hui...mere hi saamne meri hi beti ko kiss karne ki...

Acp sir was about to say...but Pankaj cuts him...

Pankaj : ye daya sir kaha gaye...sabse zaada toh unhone hi pee thi...

Shreya : Kya daya sir ne ...!

Freddy : Ha...actually daya sir...ko thandai...lassi ye sab chize bohot pasand hai...

Shreya : lekin hain kahan vo...?

Purvi : Vo...dekho...vo rahe daya sir...

Daya and Rajat were coming towards them...actually chal ke nhi...girte padte nachte ...gaate...

Daya (in his besuri drunk voice):

 **Ye Dosti hum nhi todenge...**

Rajat (too fully tight - holding Daya' s hand)

 **Todenge dum agar tera saath na chodenge**

Daya (most drunk tone): Hiiiii...everyone...

Rajat : hiiii

All (shocked seeing their conditions) but unwantedly they replied : hiiii

Daya : Are...Sir...aap ne holi nhi kheli kya ha...itne saaf suthre kyun hain ? Koi baat nhi chaliye main hi rang laga deta hoon...and picks some handful of gulaal...but he was about to fall...but acp sir catches him

Acp : Daya tum sambahalo...apne aap ko...

Daya (stands properly):Main ...main thik hun...and he applies the gulaal on his face...

Salunkhe : Daya tumne itni kyun pee rakhi hai...aur Rajat tum ?

Rajat : peee rakhi hai ? Kon pee rakhi hai sir...aur Pankaj ...(pulling his cheeks ) mere laal ...mere pile.. kya thandai pilayi hai...dil khush hogaya...

Pankaj : kya ? Laal pile...

Rajat : ha ...cut by shreya...

Here daya was again about to fall but this time shreya catches him ...

Shreya(holds him ) Sambhal ke...

Daya for a second just looks at her ...while shreya was still holding his hands...

Daya (cutely replies): Aap hai na ..sambhalne ke liye...Kaayu ji

Everyone get shock ...

But Shreya leaves him...

Purvi : Sir ...ye aap kya keh rahe hain...ye shreya hai...ye kaa...

Daya : Yehi Kaayu jee... hain Purvi ...

All girls (except Tarika and Tasha ): Kya !

Purvi and all were shockingly looking at Shreya...while Acp ...salunkhe and Tarika were confused...

Tarika was about to say but daya continues

Daya (drunk tone): Kaayu ...aapko pata hai...main na aap se bohot ...bohot jyaada naraaz hun...aap ne aisa kyun kiya...? Aap kyun gayi mujhe chodke ...haaa...kitna miss kiya maine aapko...ye do saal mere liye ...do janmo ke barabar the...lekin mujhe pata tha ki aap ek din jarur laut kar ayengi...

Shreya (almost on the verge of crying): Daya sir...

Salunkhe (slowly): Yaar...ye daya shreya se aisi baate kyun kar raha hai ?

Acp : ye toh mujhe bhi samajh me nhi aa raha hai...

So...team ko toh pata chal gaya ki shreya hi kaayu...but what about Tarika ...Acp sir...and Salunkhe sir...vo kaise react karenge when they will know about dareya 's marriage...n what will shreya do...?

Now thanks to all of u...jaanti hun...aap me se bohot se log naaraz honge...for updating late...but plz forgive me...

 **Kavya ,kishmala ,karan ,aryan roy ,pari , marrickgupta05 ,nidhi ,ashi ,muskaan,kingaftab71 ,Sania313,drizzle1640 , luv u shreya ,Dareya lovers,Daya 's fan ashwini ,ammunikki ,saachi ,yadavi ,Ashi ,aashvin ,shreya ,neel...and all the guests...**

Thankyou so much guys...

Bye

Take care

Yours

Ashmika


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 :

Shreya and others get shocked... Especially Salunkhe ...Tarika and Acp sir...and shreya too

Salunkhe : Daya ...ye tum kya bole jaa rahe ho ? Meri kaayu jee ka matlab ?

Daya (drunk tone): Matlab kya ?

Salunkhe : wahi toh main puch raha hun...matlab kya ?

Daya : Kya ...?

Salunkhe (irritatedly): Wahi toh ...puch raha hun...tum shreya ko meri meri kyun bula rahe ho... ?

Daya was about to say but Shreya cuts...

Shreya ... main hi Kaayu hun...

Now whole team was shocked... Especially Taasha ...because she had never told her anything...

Taasha : kya...!shekhu tu ye kya bole jaa rahi hai...aur ...aur tera Daya sir se kya connection hai?

Shreya (crying): Taasha ...Daya ...daya sir...me...mere...cut by daya

Daya : Pati hun..main shreya ka...

Tarika / Acp /Salunkhe /Tasha : Kyaaaa!

Acp : Daya ...ye...ye tum kya bole jaa rahe ho...?

Purvi(looking at shreya): Daya sir...sahi keh rahe hain sir...

Acp : Kya !

Kajal : ha sir...

Tarika : Lekin Daya ne toh humse kabhi bataya hi nhi...aur kab hui shaadi...

Daya (drunk tone): ha toh mujhe bhi konsa pata tha ki meri shaadi honewaali hai...aur waise bhi hamari shaadi ko do saal hogaye hai...

All (shocked +surprised ):kya...!

(Except for lady officers)

Shreya gets even more shocked because now also he believes that she is his wife...And a drop of tear escapes from her eyes...

Shreya(painful tone): Daya sir !

Daya (holds her shoulders): Main jaanta hun...aap mujhse pyaar nhi karti hain...(smiles weakly) aur karengi bhi kyun...aakhir jabardasti ki shaadi ka koi matlab nhi hota hai...(shreya and others get shocked) ...Main jaanta hun ...kaayu...aap kabhi iss rishte se khush nhi thi...isliye aap mujhe chodkar chali gayin...

Shreya (crying) : ye aap se kisne keh diya haa...ki main ye rishte se khush nhi thi...

Daya : Toh phir kyun gayi aap ? mujhe...mujhe iss tarah akela chodkar..? Ha...boliye ? Kyun gayi aap ? (He tightened his hand over her shoulder)

Shreya : aah...! (Freeing herself) kyunki...kyun ki aap kisi aur se pyaar karte the...

All get even more shocked especially daya...

Daya (confusingly) : Main ?..main kis se pyaar karta tha...

Shreya : Ansha...ansha jee se...

Daya : Ansha ? kon ansha ..?

Shreya (shocked): Daya jee ye aap bole jaaa rahe hain...vo aapki patni hain...

Daya : kya ?meri patni ?

Now shreya gets irritated by his dumb answers...

Daya : Meri koi patni vatni nhi hai...aap ke alawa...

Shreya gets a 440 volt current...

Shreya (surprised + shocked): KYA!

Shreya : ye kya bole jaa rahe hain aap ? (With tears ) Aap...aapne ...shaa...shaadi kyun nhi ki... ?

Daya : Shaadi ? Main kyun karunga shaadi ...jab maine shaadi aap se ki hai...kaayu...main nhi jaanta ...ki aap ko rota hua dekh kar ..mujhe itni taqleef kyun ho rhi itna farak padta hai...main nhi jaanta ki aapko dekhte hi mujhe kya hogaya...nhi jaanta ki maine kyun aap se shaadi ki...kyun kar raha tha innn 2 saalo se aapka intezaar ...kyun mujhe lagta tha ki aap ek din zarur laut kar ayengi...nhi bad paya main aage...aur ye bhi pure yakeen ke saath keh sakta hun ki kabhi...kabhi aage bad bhi nhi paunga...

Shreya and others were carefully listening him with tears...Shreya was fully shocked jaise uske pairo se zameen khisak gayi ho...she was not able to resist anything ...her mind was rotating in 360 ...not knowing what to say...how to behave...she was not able belive it ...her mind was blaming her for her foolishness but somewhere in her heart she was happy that he didnt got married...but many questions were arising too...but why...why he didnt got married to someone else...what happened with ansha...

Shreya (crying +strict tone): Aap ne ansha jee ke saath aisa kyun kiya...are vo toh aapse pyaar karti thi na...bharosa karti thi na aap par...aur...toh aur aap logo ki toh shaadi hone waali thi na...haa...(sobs) kaise...kaise...tod sakte hain aap uska dil...Daya jee main ...main kabhi nhi chahti thi ki main aaplogo ke beech aao...

Purvi : Tum ...unke beech nhi aayi ho shreya

Shreya (confusingly): Kya matlab?

Purvi : Matlab ye ki...Daya sir kabhi ansha se pyaar karte hi nhi the...

Shreya : kya !

Kajal : Ha shreya...Daya aur Ansha ki toh jhooti shaadi thi ...ye sab ek drama tha...ek criminal ko pakadne ke liye...

Shreya (superduper shocked): Kyaa !

Salunkhe : ha...shreya.

Shreya (placing her one hand on the forehead): hey bhagwaan ! Ye maine kya kardia...matlab ye sab drama tha...

Roma: ha...Aur Daya sir ki patni sirf aur sirf aap hain...

Daya (holds her shoulders): Kaayu mujhe pata hai...ki aap sirf aur sirf meri khushi ke liye chali gayi...ek baar aapne mujhpar ek ehsaan kar diya ...aur ab meri baari...

Shreya and others get confused... He holds her hand and places it in Rajat ' s hand ...All get shocked + surprised by his this act...

Daya (smiling painfully) : Main chahta hun ki aap Rajat se shaadi karlein aur apni zindagi me aage bad jaaye...Rajat ek bohot hi acha ladka hai...vo aapke aankho me ek bhi aasun nhi aane dega...while shreya was of full of tears ...

But now...she was getting angry too...

Shreya(angrily shouts): No.! Never...and immediately takes her hand back...taking a step behind...aisa kabhi ..kabhi nhi hoga...suna aapne...no ...Never...

Daya tries to hold her...but she leaves him...

Daya(softly) : Shreya !

Shreya(Screaming) : NAHI...kaha na maine ...no means no...aur...aur aa ..aapne aisa soch bhi kaise liya ki main ...main aur Ra...ra...rajat...Nahin...

(I know guys ...bhaang ke nashe mein maine daya sir ko sensible se baat karte hue dikhaya hai but...aksar nashe me log apni dil ki baat keh jaate hai...)

Tasha : shreya !...shekhu ...shekhu sunnn...and she too runs behind her...

Tarika : Shreya ...! Sir...hum bhi jaate hain unke peeche...

And all girls leave behind her...

Acp : Pankaj ...Freddy ...inn sabhi (male officers) ko andar room me leke jao...

Duo : yes sir..and they start taking them in the rooms and made them they almost turned in unconscious state...

...

In Shreya 's room..

Shreya locks herself in the room...

Tasha (banging the door): Shekhu...shekhu plz darwaaza khol ...

Tarika : Shreya ...plz ...dekh kuch ulti sidhi harqat mat karna...

Purvi : Shreya ...plz open the door...

And they start banging even more...listening the sound ...Pankaj ...Freddy ...Acp and Salunkhe sir...all come running ...

Pankaj : Kya hua?

Jaywanti : Pankaj ...dekh na...shreya ...darwaaza nhi khol rhi hai...usne kuch ulta sidha kar liya toh...

Salunkhe : Shubh ...shubh bolo jaywanti...main shreya ko jaanta hun...itni bhi kamzor nhi hai vo...

And they again bang...for 10 minutes but still there was no response from inside...

Acp : Freddy ...pankaj..ek kaam karo...darwaaza tod do...

Duo : yes sir !

And they take a step behind and was about to kick...but before only the door opens...

Everyone get shocked to see shreya...And her red swollen eyes...

Freddy : Shreya...darwaza kyun nhi khol rhi thi tum ?

Shreya (trying to behave normal ): vo..sir main...main naaha rhi thi...actually vo kapde geele ho gaye the na isliye...and she goes near her bed and starts keeping the things properly...

Tarika : Shreya..

Shreya (continues) : Aur aaplog bhi fresh hojaiye...yun geele kadpo me aap sab kab tak rahenge

Tarika (again in soft tone):Shreya...

Shreya : Aur aaplog kya khayenge ..Mujhe bata dijiye ...main bana deti hun...

Tarika : Shr...

Shreya (again ignoring) : Aur...hum kal subah ki flight se waapas chale jayenge...

Now this time ...Tarika really gets angry with her silly answers...so she pulls her arm...and shouts

Tarika (shouts): Shreya ! and holds her arms...Hosh me aao shreya...kya bole jaaa rahi hai tu...and immediately pulls her in a tight hug...

Shreya (still in hug n crying): Main...main ...ab aur yahan nhi ruk sakti Tarika...(Tarika separates her)

Tarika (holding her shoulders): nhi ruk sakti matlab...

Shreya (crying ): Tarika...main ...main un...unka saamna nhi kar sakti ab...maine...maine bohot taqleef pohochayi hai unhe...nhi...mujhme ab itni himmat nhi hai...

Kajal : Shreya...Daya sir aaj bhi sirf aur sirf tumhara intezaar kar rahe hain...vo nhi bad paaye aage...

Taasha : Aur Shekhu ...tu bhi toh kabhi kisi ke saath aage nhi bad paayi...Now shreya looks in her eyes directly..

Salunkhe : Ha ...shreya ...Aaj Itne dino ke baad humne daya ke aankho me itni khushi dekhi hai...Warna Saloni aur Purbi ne jo Daya ke saath kiya tha...uske baad se toh hume laga ki ...vo shayad hi kisi ko apne zindagi me aane dega...

Shreya (confusingly): Ye Saloni aur Purbi kon hai?

Tarika : Daya ki ex girlfriends... Shreya gets shocked...

Shreya (shocked): Gir...girlfriends..?

Tarika : Ha...girlfriends...Daya ne Saloni se pyaar kiya ...lekin uss ladki ne Daya ko dhokha de diya...usne sirf daya ka istamal kiya...apne bhai ko chudvaane ke liye...Aur Jab Daya ko ye baat pata chali toh...vo ekdum se tut gaya tha...

Freddy : Ha...tab daya sir ...naahi kisi ladki se baat karte the ..aur naa hi kisi ladki ki taraf dekhte the...aur dekhte hi dekhte 5 saal guzar gaye ...phir Daya sir ki zindagi me Purbi aayi...Vo daya sir se bohot pyaar karti thi ..Usne daya sir ko phir se jeena sikhaya...lekin Saloni ki tarah Purbi ne bhi Daya sir ka bharosa tod diya...Usne Apne bhai ka murder ka ilzaam Abhijeet sir par laga diya...aur baat ko Daya sir bardaash nhi kar paaye ...Abhijeet sir ko bekasur saabit karne ke liye unhone Purbi se saare rishte tod liye...Aur uske baad se Daya sir ...sab pyaar vyaar bhulake sirf aur sirf Duty pe focus kiya unhone...

Salunkhe : Ha...humne kayi baar daya ko ladki dikhaani shuru ki...lekin vo nhi maana...jiski vajah se abhijeet ne bhi kasam kha li...ki shaadi karenge toh vo dono ek hi mandap mein...varna nhi ...said looking at Tarika...Shreya too looks at her...but she was standing lowering her head...phir uski zindagi me aap aayi...and he was not able to speak further...

Shreya (completes): Aur main bhi unhe chodkar chali gayi...said almost in crying tone...

Acp : Shreya beta! Dekho hum jaante hain ki ye shaadi ...tumhari marzi ke khilaaf hui hai...lekin beta...Daya ek bohot hi achha ladka hai...tumhe humesha khush rakhega...ab tumhe hi tay karna hoga ki tum kya chahti ho...

Salunkhe : Ha...tum aaram se socho iss rishte ke baare me...hume tumhara har faisla manzur hoga...and places his hand on her head...

And then all leave from there...leaving a confused shreya behind...

 _ **Soona soona mann ka hai kona**_

Again she breaks down in tears and sits on the floor holding her knees ...remembering his words

 **" Shreya main jaanta hun ki aap mujhse pyaar nhi karti "**

Shreya (crying): Aisa nhi hai...nhi hai aisa...

 _ **Soona tere bin hona har kahin par**_

 **" Shreya main aapki ke saath hun apko fikar karne ki zarurat nhi hai "** remembering this words which he said before the marriage

 _ **Tu hai tu nhi par tu hai o bekhabar**_

Shreya stands infront of the mirror...and touches her mangalsutra around her neck which she was hiding under her dupatta from others...

 _ **Itna toh bata mausamo ki tarah tu badalta gaya**_

 _ **Kyun hai...vo ...vo**_

" **Jee biwi hain meri "** and a smile crepts on her face remembering when they met Naitik and Akshara...

 _ **Tu hi tu har jagah aajkal kyun hai**_

But her smile vanishes when she remembers **"Kaayu main chahta hun ki aap Rajat ke saath aage bad jaye "**

 _ **Raaste har dafa mujhse puche bhala kyun hai**_

 _ **Vo ...vo...**_

Till now all the female officers have left except for Tasha ...and will be back in the evening as ordered by Acp sir...and he too leaves as followed by Pankaj and Freddy...

Shreya moves towards Daya 's room where officers too were sleeping... Under the influence of bhaang...she slowly slowly moves towards the room...She very gently opens the door ...without making any noise...And she stares him from the door...

 _ **Teri meri baaki hai kahaani**_

 _ **Teri meri aadhi hai kahaani**_

He was sleeping peacefully ...with a very cute smile...under the toxicity of bhaang...Abhijeet and Kavin were sleeping beside him...Daya turns towards her side ...and she immediately takes a step back ...closing the door...

 _ **Aa gayi wo mod par**_

She bits her lower tongue... And again opens the door with a wide smile...but with a bit nervousness...

 _ **Tu gaya jo chhod kar**_

 _ **Mere dil ko tod kar kya mil gaya**_

She stares him again...atleast for another 5 minutes...or trying to find an answer...

 _ **Paas ho toh bura door ho toh bura**_

 _ **Aisa mere Khuda kyun hai**_

A huge smile soon turns into a drop a tear...She closes the door and turns ...But get shocked seeing someone behind her ...noticing her act...

Shreya (shocked): Taasha tum !

Taasha : Ha main...kya hua ? Apna jawab dhud rahi ho?

Shreya just stares her ...as how she knows...

Taasha (smiles): jaanti hun...Bas itna kahungi...ki jo bhi faisla lena vo dil se lena...

Shreya just smiles in return...and Taasha leaves from there...

Shreya (to herself): Mujhe mera jawab mil gaya hai Taasha... And a smile crepts on her face...

But comes out of the thoughts listening a ringtone of a cellphone...

Shreya : ye...ye phone kiska baj raha hai...ye kya...shayad andar se hai...she again goes inside...and searches for the cell...A cell phone was ringing from Daya 's pocket...

Shreya : ye toh daya sir ka phone baj raha hai...kya karu uthao ...ya nhi...lekin koi important call hua toh...utha hi leti hun...she very slowly slowly removes the cell phone from his pocket...she sees the caller id ..."Juhi" ..she was about to lift the call ...but it get disconnect...

Shreya (pov): ye ..juhi kon hai...? Kahi...nhi iss baar nhi...hogi inki koi dost...chodo ...and she keeps back the cell phone...

 **So guys here the chappy ends...jaanti hun...ye itna achha nhi tha...next chappy will be soon...**

 **So kya hoga shreya ka decision?**

 **Kya hoga jab male cops ko pata chalega ki shreya hi kaayu hai...?**

 **What acp sir will do?**

 **And kon hai ya juhi...?**

 **Too many questions... Stay tuned for next chappy...**

 **Drizzle1640 ,Daya's fan ashwini,**

 **sania313,ammunikki,Princess Season ,Shreya, kingaftab71,krazyy kavin fan,Priya077, Kavya ,sree, Saleena ,Ashi ,subhi singh ,Karan,Daya's Tina ,aku ,simran , sanika, marrickgupta05, Guest fan...And all the lovely guests thankyou thankyou so much guys...for your precious reviews...**

 **Next chappy may be by 19 april...well i 'll try my best to complete it...**

 **Till then**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Yours**

 **Ashmika**


	11. Chapter 11

Mumbai : Salunkhe House

Evening Time : At 7:00 pm

All the male cops started getting up one by one ...while Shreya and Tasha were preparing dinner in the kitchen...And Salunkhe sir was reading the news paper in the hall...

In the kitchen :

Shreya : Tasha ...zara vo kesar pass karna...she gives her

Tasha : Waah ! Shekhu ...kya khusboo aa rahi hai gaajar ke halwe ki...aaj Sab bohot khush hojayenge tere haat ka khaana khake...

Purvi : Aur Khaas karke Daya sir...said while entering... Followed by Kajal and Roma...

Roma : Ha ...ha kyun nhi ...aakhir kaar humari KAAYU Bhabhiji ne jo banaya hai...Shreya blushes very badly on listening " Bhabhiji "

Shreya(blushing ): dhat ! And she immediately turns on other side ...

Taasha : Dekho ...toh madam kaise sharma rahi hain...haaye haaye...!

Purvi : Haaye haaye bhabhi...aap ki smile pe toh main mar jaavan...

Tarika (enters): Oye hoye madam tu...marne ki baat mat kar...varna humare Kavin ka kya hoga...said winking at the girls and starts laughing...while Purvi blushes hard...

Shreya : Tarika ...Ishita ..Divya aur Jaywanti nhi aayi...

Divya : Aap ne hume yaad kiya...aur hum aagaye...said while entering along with Ishita...

Roma : Aur Jaywanti ..?

Ishita : Jaywanti mam ko thoda time lagega...

Shreya : oh ...Taasha tu ye dekh ...tab tak main Acp sir ko mission ke baare me inform karke aati hun...

Taasha : ha...and shreya leaves...

And they all start helping Shreya and Taasha...

In the hall :

Till now Acp sir had also came...he was doing chit chat with Salunkhe sir...

Just then Kavin comes down...holding his head..

Salunkhe :Uth gaye ! Tum...aur so liye hote...

Kavin(holding his head): Nhi...sir...vo actually mera sir kaafi bhaari bhaari sa lag raha hai...Vaise sir...aap mere ghar me kya kar rahe hain ?

Salunkhe (shocked): Bhai sahab zara nazar uthakar dekh lijiye ...ye thara nhi mera ghar hai...Kavin rolls his eyes and looks at the house...

Kavin : Oh haaa...! ..then realizes Kyaaa! Sir main main...aapke ghar me kya kar raha hun...Salunkhe was about to say but ...Sachin ...Vineet ...Vivek ...Rajat ...Nikhil all were coming down...They all were too holding their head...

Acp : lo..ye log bhi uth gaye...and all came and stood near Kavin...

Sachin : Sir pata nhi kya hogaya hai mujhe ...mera sir bohot bhaari bhaari sa lag raha hai...

Vineet : Sirf aap ka hi nhi sir...mera bhi...

Nikhil : Mera nhi Vineet...humara bolo...

Salunkhe : Vo isliye ...kyunki tum sab ne bhaang pee rakhi thi...

All (shocked ): Kya!

Acp : haa...

Dushyant : Nhi sir...jahan tak mujhe yaad hai ...humne bhaang nhi thandai pee thi...

Sachin : Haa sir...hum sab toh competition laga rahe the...

Freddy -Pankaj comes

Freddy : Nhi ...aap logo ne Thandai nhi bhaang pee thi

All (again): Kyaaaaa...!...then all in one tone " PANKAJ "

Pankaj and all get scared seeing their reaction ...All girls comes out of the kitchen...while Pankaj tries to hide behind Freddy ...

Kavin (angry tone): Pankaj aaj tu zinda nhi bachne wala hai...

Sachin : ha...hume thandai ke badle bhaang peela di...

Rajat : Pankaj mujhe toh laga tha ki tum pehle se jyaada smart hogaye ho ...lekin mujhe kya pata tha ki tum pehle se bhi jyaada bewakuf hogaye ho...main toh keh raha hun ...aaj hume ise chodhenge nhi...

Dushyant : Correct !

And they all start moving towards Pankaj...

Pankaj (scared tone): Sir...sir...sir plz plz ...maine ye sab kuch jaan booj ke nhi kiya hai...plz sir...

Nikhil : nhi Pankaj...aaj tu gaya...and they were about to hit him...but Acp sir stops him...

Acp : Ye ...kya horaha hai...tumlog mere hi saamne...ladaai kar rahe ho...lagta hai tumlogo ka bhaang ka nasha ab tak utra nhi hai...Purvi zara nimbu paani le aana...abhi utarta hun inka nasha...

Purvi (smiling): Abhi laayi sir...and all the girls leaves ..and after sometime they come back ...shreya too comes...

Just then Daya comes down yawning..and he .. directly goes and again sleep on the sofa...

Daya (sleepy tone but shouts) : Raamu kaka mujhe ek ghante me utha dena...nhi toh bureau ke liye late hojayega...thik hai..

All were just looking him blankly ...actually not him ...his act...

Acp (soft tone): Haa...beta zarur...(now in roaring voice) Uth jao Daya !...Ye tumhara ghar nhi hai...

Listening his roaring voice ...he suddenly falls on the ground... he looks here and there...and saw all of them were starring him ...with a smile...actually not smiling ..."Laughing "

Shreya : sir ...sambahlke...said like a caring wife...

He immediately stands up ...lowering his head...

Daya : sorry sir...vo pata nhi kyun ...meri bas aankh lag gayi...aur sar bhi bhaari bhaari sa lag raha hai...

Salunkhe : ha...vo kyunki tumlogo ne bhaang pee rakhi thi

..

Duo : Kyaaaaa !

All male cops (hopelessly): haaa ...

Duo (one tone): Pankaj !

Pankaj again gets scared...

Pankaj : sir...sir ...sir plz aap log mat shuru hojaiye...maine ye sab kuch jaan bhuj kar nhi kiya hai...

Daya (most angry tone ): kya jaan bhuj kar nhi kiya...pata nhi hum sab iss halat me kab se the...aur pata nhi kya kya kiya hoga...ek toh mujhe kuch yaad bhi nhi aa raha hai...tumhe toh main chodunga nhi...and he moves forward...

But shreya comes in middle...

Shreya (cool tone ): Dekhiye...Pankaj keh raha hai na...ki usne ye jaan bhooj kar nhi kiya hai...aur aap hi sochiye ...vo aisa karega bhi kyun...dekhiye jo kuch bhi hua...sab galti se hua...toh aap log plz use maaf kar dijiye...

Rajat : Lekin ...

Shreya : Lekin ...kya Rajat...galtiyaa sab se hoti hai...lekin main toh kehti hun...jo kuch bhi hua achaa hi hua...kam se kam logo ke dil ki baat toh saamne aajati hai...jo vo chupake rakhte hai...said looking at Daya...But all male cops became confused...and start getting worried that what they might have done...

Tarika : Daya ye lo ! Nimbu paani piyo achhha lagega...

Abhijeet : Tarika jee mujhe bhi ...

Tarika (remembering his morning 's act ) (angry + sarcastically) haa ha...kyun nhi...

Purvi and other all feeds other cops...

After sometime :

Till now Divya and Ishita also came...

Salunkhe : Ab jao...pehle sab naha ke aao...abhi bhi bhoot bankar ghum rahe ho sab ke sab...jao.

.

Dushyant : Lekin sir...humare kapde ?

Ishita (immediately): vo...sir...hum le aye hai aap sab ke kapde...

Dushyant (smiling): Oh ! Thanks Ishita ...and he takes the bag from her...

So one by one all leave...in different rooms...

Daya goes in Shreya ' s room...actually he doesnt know...that it is her room...

Shreya 's room :

Daya enters her room ..which was slightly open...and directly goes near the bathroom... But it was locked so without making any noise ...he leans his head near the bedroom door...

After few minutes...shreya comes out ...she didnt notice him...and she was without her dupatta...she was singing a song ...and was wiping her face with the towel...

 **Kuch toh hai tere mere darmiyaan**

While Daya was silently noticing her...with a smile...And soon she turns around...and get shocked seeing Daya there...But he gets more shocked than her...she was in a beautiful Peach colour dress ...looking stunning ...without any makeup...just a simple dress a mangalsutra around her neck...Daya smiles more after seeing the mangalsutra...

Shreya (shocked tone): Aa...aap yaha ! She immediately wraps her dupatta around her shoulders...and was shivering like a hell...

Daya (smiles): haa...vo main...naahne aaya tha...mujhe laga yaha ka bathroom khaali hoga...

Shreya (relieved with his answer): Oh ! Thik hai phir...aap naha lijiye...main neeche jaati hun...

Daya : hmmm..jeee

They both move from their respective places...but unfortunately shreya was about to slip ...but Daya immediately catches her...but both loose their balance ...and they fall on the bed...Shreya was down and Daya was above her...shreya get so much scared that she closes her eyes and tightly helds Daya ' s hand...

 **Lafz Labhon Pe Aaye**

 **Awaz Ban Na Paaye**

Daya : sh...but stops in middle looking her beautiful face...and he gets lost in her ...

 **Aahon Mein Dal Ke Reh Gaya**

 **Kaise Kahu Kya Chahoon**

 **Bin Tere Rehna Paun**

 **Armaan Tadap Ke Reh Gaye Hai..**

Shreya opens her eyes...and due to this ...he comes out of the trance...

Daya : Sorry...vo main...ek sec and he tries to get up...

Shreya : ha...

But he again falls on her...and hold her shoulder tightly ...where she got hurt...

Shreya : aaaahhhhh...!

Daya (panics) and he immediately removes his hand...and gets up

Daya : I ...i ...i am so sorry...and he holds her...

Shreya : its ...its ok...main ...main thik hun...

Daya : nhi...aap bilkul thik nhi hain...aur ye kya aapne bandage bhi change nhi kiya ...aap bhi na...!..First aid box kaha hai ?.

Shreya : Aa...aap rehne dijiye ...main...main baad me bandage change karlungi...aap fikar mat kariye...

Daya(busy in finding box): kaise fikar na karu...pati hun aapka...

This made Shreya on 9th cloud...and a huge smile crepts on her face...

But Daya realizes what he said...so he tries to change the topic...

 **Ek Saas Teri Hai Ek Saas Meri Hai**

Daya : I...i mean ...aaa ...aapko apne sehat ka khyaal rakhna chahiye...na...aise me toh taqleef aap hi ko hogi...ab bataiye kaha rakha hai first aid box...

Shreya : laati hun...and she brings the box...and start applying the cream...but she was unable to do...because her long hair were again and again coming in middle...Daya who was silently looking at her...moves ahead...

Daya : laaiye ...main aapki help kar deta hun...

Shreya : nhi...its ...ok...main...main karlungi...

Daya : nhi...laaiye...I insist...

 **Seene Mein Jaane Jaan**

Shreya says nothing... And handover 's the cream to him...He first makes her sit on the bed comfortably...and then sit behind her...

He gently keeps her hair on the other side of her shoulder...

 **Khamosh Si Baatein**

 **Aisi Mulaqatein**

His soft touch was making to her to loose her controls...as if a butterfly was dancing ...She was not able to bear his touches...

 **Ho Na Sakhe Bayan Darmiyaan**

He starts applying the cream...gently...very gently...

 **Darmiyan Darmiyaan..**

 **Darmiyan Darmiyaan..**

Now shreya was almost loosing her controls but comes out of the trance ...

Daya : Zyaada dard toh nhi ho raha hai na?

Shreya with a smile ...nods in no...and Daya gets relief by her answer...and soon he completes off...

 **Kuch Toh Hai Tere Mere Darmiyaan**

 **(Song credit : former TV serial kuch toh hai tere mere darmiyaan)**

Daya : Ye lijiye hogaya ...ab dard nhi hoga...and passes her a very pleasant smile...

Shreya : Thankyou...and she too smiles in return .

.

Daya (smiling): Thik hai...fir main fresh hokar aata hun...and he immediately rushes in the bathroom...

Shreya (to herself): Kitne cute hain ye ! And she goes from there ...

 **After sometime :**

Till now all the officers have gathered in the hall...while the girls were still busy in preparing the dinner...

Kajal : Chalo...sab kuch ready hai...

Purvi : Wow ...aaj sab khush hojayenge...itna tasty khaana dekhkar...upar se gaajar ka halwa dekh ke toh Daya sir toh paagal hi hojayenge...

Tarika : Sahi kaha...

Taasha (naughtily): Ha...ha...kyun nhi aakhir kaar unki **Mrs** ne jo banaya hai...and laughs...others too joins her ...

Roma : Lekin Shreya hai kahan?

Tasha : Ha...vo acp sir se baat kar rhi hai...

Divya : Lekin Acp sir toh salunkhr sir se baat kar rahe hain...

Tasha : I mean Cid Delhi ke Acp sir se...

Divya : oh !

 **At the dinning table..**

All have gathered and sat on the chair...while girls bring all the food on the table...

Pankaj : Aaha hahaa haah...kya khusbhu aaa rahi hai ...and he starts opening all the vessels ...

Pankaj(with watering mouth) : Wow...Gaazar ka halwa...matar paneer...malai kofta...wow ...wow ...Aaj toh maza hi aajayega khaana khaake ...

Daya : Sahi kaha Pankaj ...

Purvi : ha...toh aap lijiye na...and she starts serving all...

Vivek : Waise shreya kaha hai ?

Tasha : vo ...ye lo aagayi...

Daya (concentrating on his food): Waah...kya lajawab khana hai . bohot tasty hai...

Abhijeet : Ha...sahi kaha bhai...

Kavin : Ha...sir khaas karke ye gaazar ka halwa...

Sachin : Daya sir ka toh aaj din ban gaya...and all start laughing...

Daya : Vo toh hai ...vaise ye khaana banaya kisne...? Kaash aisa khaana roz khaane ko mile ...

Vivek : Phir toh sir...aapko shreya ko yahi rok ke rakhna padega...

Rajat : Ye baat toh hai...

Sachin : Matlab?

Rajat : Matlab yahi...ki ye saara khaana shreya ne banaya hai...

Daya stops eating and looks at shreya in amazement ...and this didnt got unnoticed by others...while she was busy in thinking something...

Rajat (eating): Kya hua Shekhu ...kya soch rahi hai...

Shreya : no response...

Rajat : shekhu...

Shreya : still no response...

So he shakes her...and she comes out of the trance...

Rajat : Oye...kya hua...kaha kho gayi...

Shreya : nhi kahi nhi...

Vivek : nhi kuch toh baat zarur hai...(in typical cid style)

Taasha : ha...aur ye tere shakal pe baara kyun baje hain? Kya kaha acp sir ne...

Shreya : Yaar acp sir ne toh kuch nhi kaha...lekin

Taasha : lekin?

Shreya : Mujhe kal conference ke liye pune jaana hoga...

Rajat : Ha...toh isme problem kya hai.?

Shreya : Problem ye hai ki waha Suraj mujhe coordinate karega...

Vivek /Rajat / Taasha :Kya !

Shreya (most worried tone): Ha...

Rajat : Phir tumne sir ko mana kyun nhi kiya...?

Shreya : Koshish toh ki thi...

Vivek : Shreya ...ek kaam kar tu sir ko kehde ki tu nhi jaa sakti...ya fir sir ko kehde ki vo Kabir sir ya Daksh sir ko waha bheje...

Shreya (hopelessly): kaash aisa ho...

Now acp sir interrupts in between..

Acp : kya hua shreya.? Tum suraj ke saath conference me kyun nhi jaana chahti...

Shreya was about to say but Rajat cuts her...

Rajat : Sir main batata hun...actually sir...Suraj aur Shreya ki training ek saath hui thi...aur vo shreya ko tabse pareshaan kiye jaa raha hai ...

Daya (immediately): Kyaa! Phir tumne complain kyun nhi ki...

All get shocked by his sudden burst out..while shreya gets scared...

Taasha : Complain ki thi sir...lekin koi faayda nhi hua...vo dcp Chitrole ka beta hai...

Daya : Ha...toh Dcp ka beta hai toh kya kuch bhi karega ...

Rajat : Iss suraj ka toh mujhe samajh me nhi aa raha hai...yahan Purvi ko pareshaan kiya ...aur waha Shreya ko...

Now all start looking at Purvi ...

Purvi : exactly !

Shreya : Chodo...lag raha hai mujhe jaana hi hoga...waise bhi iss bimaari ka koi ilaaj nhi hai...

Rajat : ilaaj toh nhi hai...lekin usse bach zarur sakte hai...

Shreya : Matlab?

Rajat : Matlab waha tu nhi ...main jaunga...

Shreya : kya ! Lekin acp sir(delhi )...

Acp : Tum preshaan mat ho shreya ...Acp digvijay se main baat karlunga...

Shreya : lekin sir...

Rajat : lekin vekin kuch nhi shreya...main bas tujhe uss Suraj ke saath 5 min ke liye bhi nhi chod sakta...conference kitne baje hai...

Shreya : kal subah 10 baje...

Rajat : Thik hai fir me subah ki flight se chala jaunga...

Shreya : Lekin...

Rajat : tum fikar mat karo...

Abhijeet : ha...shreya rajat thik keh raha hai...

Shreya : ye sab toh thik hai ..lekin sir ...ye bewajah meri wajah se...cuts

Rajat : Bewajah ...? Aur tu jo sab humare liye karti hai ... kya vo bewajah hota hai...aur tu hi kehti hai na ki hum sab ek family hai...toh bas aaj meri paari...so ab jyaada soch mat...waise bhi ye serious wala look na...tujhpe suit nhi karta...and gives a million dollar smile to her...

shreya : ok...thik hai...and she too passes a cute smile to him...

While daya was silently noticing with a sad smile...

 **Somewhere - A dark street :**

A lady stops her car and is about to get out when she sees someone following her. She gets scared to come out. She calls some of her friends for help, but none of them is guy disappears after some time.

 **So here the chappy ends...so kon thi ye ladki...aur kon use maarna chahta hai? Many questions ?**

 **Next chappy me saara raaz khul jayega...**

 **Now thanks to**

 **Daya's fan ashwini ,Sania313, kingaftab71 ,marrickgupta05 ,**

 **ammunikki , aku ,kavya ,Ashi ,Annie, shreya , Drizzle1640 ,cicily,subhi singh ,shreyadayalove,**

 **Dareya forever ,karan ,purvi ...thankyou so much guys again..**

 **.**

 **And thanx to all lovely guests...**

 **Next chappy i 'll try to update soon...**

 **Till then**

 **Bye tc**

 **Yours**

 **Aashmika**


	12. Chapter 12

**At dining table :**

Girls were serving ...while all male cops were eating food...

Freddy : Arey...Shreya ...Daya sir ko aur gaazar ka halwa dona...unhe gaazar ka halwa bohot pasand hai...

Abhijeet : Bilkul sahi kaha Freddy ...yaad haina tumhe iss mahashay ne gaazar ka halwa khaane ke liye kya kya kiya tha...

Daya : Yaar boss ...uss din mujhe bohot bhook lagi thi...toh main kya krta...

Abhijeet : Achha bhook lagi thi?...(ab mood me aagaye jhagda krne ke)...bhaai itni bhook lagi thi ki ...Freddy ko banduk ki nok par rkhke ...uss bechaare ka tiffin khaa gaye...

Acp/Shreya/Salunkhe/Kv /Dushyant/Divya/Ishita/Taasha /Vivek : Kyaaaa...

(They were not there at that time)

Shreya (amazed tone): Daya sir ...aapne gaazar ka halwa khaane ke liye...freddy sir par bandook taan di...kamaal hai...

Freddy : Areya nhi Shreya ...bandook toh taan di thi...lekin mujhe baad me pata chala ki uss gun me goli hi nhi thi...(sad tone) Daya sir ne mujhe bewakoof banaya tha

Shreya and others were feeling like laughing...

Vineet : lekin shreya ...tumhe manna padega...u are a very good cook...tumhe to ek chef hona chahiye tha...

Shreya smiles at him..

Daya now eats the gaazar ka halwa...

Daya : aah haa...haa...Freddy ...yaar sorry but ye smita bhabhi se bhi jyaada tasty halwa hai...

Freddy : vo toh hai sir...

And soon they all finish off their food...and were chit chatting in the hall...while Acp sir and salunkhe sir were sitting in the lawn...

Pankaj : Chaliye na...hum sab koi game khelte hain...

Sachin : ha...sir...aise mauke kaafi kam milte hai...jab hum ikkatha hote hai...

Abhijeet : haa toh chalo khelte hai...mana kisne kiya hai...

All : yey ...yipeee...

Daya : Toh bolo kya khelna hai...

Roma : Sir...kyun na hum truth aur dare khele ...issi bahane hum sabhi ko aur bhi achhi tarike se jaan bhi paayenge...said looking at Vineet...who was smiling at her...and all notice this...

Abhijeet : Toh chalo khelte hai...der kis baat ki...Pankaj ek bottle le aao ...

Nikhil(immediately ) : Nhi sir ...ise mat bhejiye pata nhi iss baar konsi bottle le aaye..

Pankaj (complaining tone): Daya sir ..dekhiye na...aapka follower kya keh raha hai...aaj meri wajah se saare raa...cut by girls...

Girls : Pankaj...

Shreya : Pankaj ...gussa kyun ho rahe ho...main...main hun na...main bottle le aati hun...

Girls(low tone): haash ...bach gaye...while shreya brings the bottle...

But the boys were thinking about the sudden burst out of the girls...And they give " kuch toh gadbad hai wala look" to each other...

Ishita : Main...main bottle ghumaati hun...and she rotates the bottle ..

Kavin : Toh chalo ...dekhte hain...pehla bakra kon...

It stops at Divya...

Purvi : Toh chalo Divya...truth ya dare...

Divya: umm.. Truth...

Kavin : oh ho kya baat hai...thik hai ...toh bhai kon sawaal puchega..

Sachin : main...main puchna chahunga...Ha...toh Divya...

Divya : yes sir...

Sachin : Apne first crush ka naam batao...aur kab aur kaise mili thi...

Nikhil gets alert now...while others were starring at him only...

Tarika : jaldi batao divya ...kon tha tumhara pehla crush...

Divya : Actually ...vo mere college me tha...my best friend...he was very handsome...main jab bhi usse dekhti thi...toh bas dekhte hi reh jaati thi...uski baate ...ek dum usi ki tarah ek dum meethi meethi...lekin college khatam hote hi vo kaha gaayab hogaya pata hi nhi chala...aur iss tarah mera crush mera crush hi reh gaya...

Nikhil gets jealous ..after listening this

Purvi : So sad...

Kavin : Tum aaj bhi use chahti chuki

Divya : nhi...sir...main ab samajh chuki hun...ki he was just an attraction ...not my love...

Sachin : lekin tumne ab tak uska naam nhi bataya ?

Divya : Mayur ...Mayur Singhaniya..this

Shreya /Rajat/Vivek /Taasha : Kyaaaa?

Vivek : Mayur Singhaniya ...

Divya : Ha sir...kya hua aap log jaante hai use...

Shreya : Haa ..ofcourse jaante hai...he is sub inspector Mayur Singhaniya...and uska best frnd Vansh Sethi...

Ishita(happily) : Aap ...Vansh ko bhi jaanti hain...

Shreya: ha...tum bhi jaanti ho unhe...

Ishita : ha...di...because Vansh mera school friend hai...aur hum toh college ke baad mile hi nhi...Oh my god he too is a cid officer...i am so happy...she immediately hugs Shreya...(.lekin Humaare Dushyant sir ke chehre par toh baara baj gaye...)

Shreya : Tum dono unse baat karna chahogi...

Ishita : yaa...di ofcourse...plzzz

Shreya(smiles): Abhi lagati hun...and she dials a number and puts the phone on **speaker**...

 **On call:**

Mayur : Hello ...Good evening di...and happy holi...sorry aapko subah call nhi kar paya...

Shreya : its ok Mayur...happy holi..

Mayur : Toh kaisi rahi aapki holi...

Shreya : Zindagi ka sabse yaadgaar holi bangayi meri...aaj...said looking at daya...

Mayur : oh ho ...kya baat hai...

Shreya : Achha suno...Vansh kahan hai?

Vansh: Hiiii jaaanu...

Daya and others get shock...

Shreya(smiles): Oye...Sharam kar ...girlfriend hai tumhari...aur mujhe jaanu bol rahe ho...

Vansh: Ha...toh behen ko jaanu bolna ky galat baat hai?

Now Daya and others get relief...

Shreya : Achha baba thik hai...tumse koi nhi jeet skta...

Vansh : Vo toh hai...

Shreya : Achha Mayur ...Vansh...tumlogo ke college me koi Ishita ya Divya naam ki ladkiyaan thi kya?

Vansh- Ye Ishita aur Divya kon hai.?

Ishita and Divya's face fells...

Mayur (smiling): Hum toh Apni Ishu aur Divzzz ko jaante hain...

Vansh : Exactly...di kahan hai vo dono...Ishu ...Divzzz...sun rahi ho na hume...

Mayur (teary voice): Divz...Ishu...plz ...hum jaante hai tum dono hume sunn rhi ho...

Ishita and Divya were having tears in their eyes...actually crying...

Ishita(teary voice): Mayur...Vansh...and now she starts crying bitterly...and seeing her crying ...

Divya was also unable to control her tears...

Divya (teary voice)- Bohot...bohot jaldi yaad aayi tum dono ko humaari...kyungaye tum dono...

Mayur - kya karte yaar...Haath me cid ki training ka letter tha...toh ruk na sake...toh delhi aana pada...

Ishita : Itna bhi waqt nhi tha...ki ek baar hume bata hi diya hota...

Divya : Log sahi kehte hai...naye dost milte hi puraane chhut jaate hai...Aur unke saath unki yaadein bhi...

Mayur : Yaar ...Divz plz aise mat bol...kuch nhi bhule hain hum...

Vansh : Naa hi vo class bunk karke dekhi hui movies...aur..naa hi vo Naa hi vo Bhoot bunglow wala trip...

Ishita : aur mera tiffin vo kon kha jaata tha...

Vansh- oh hello madam ...vo mera haq hai...achha ye sab chod aur ...ye bata kitne bachhe hai tere...

Everyone's eyes widens...yaaro ab toh Dushyant sir almost faint hi hone waale hain...

Ishita : Oye...meri ab tak shaadi nhi hui hai...

Mayur- Ha...toh boyfriend ka naam bata ...

Now Ishita looks at Dushyant...and all girls looks at each other...

Ishita - Tension mat le...tujhe shaadi me invite kar dungi...

Mayur - Aur Divya...tum se main hi shaadi karunga ...

Now Nikhil starts coughing...

Divya(tries to change the topic): Sapne me...and smiles...chal bye...bye Vansh

Vansh- bye divz ...bye ishu...bye shreya di...

Shreya : bye ..aur kal case A344 waali file submit kardena...yaadse

Mayur - ok di...bye...Ishu tere upar cockroach...

Ishita (scared): Kaha hai...kaha hai...and she panics ...

Vansh -Mayur :- Hahahahha...hahahhahah bye...and they cuts the call...

 **Call Ends**

Ishita - ye dono bhi na...

Kavin : So hogayi baat...

Divya(smiling): Yess sir...and they turn to shreya...and they immediately hugs her...

Ishita : Thankyou thankyou so much...di...u r the best...thankyou...

Shreya : Bas...bas itna saaara thankyou rakhne ke liye mere paas jagah hi nhi hai...and shares a cute smile...

Pankaj : toh ab game ko aage badhaate hain...and he turns rotates the bottle ...It stops at Rajat...

Purvi : Ab aayega maza...toh sir...kya lena chahenge aap...truth ya dare...

Rajat : um...truth..

Kajal : thik hai sir...toh aap aise kisi insaan ka naam bataiye jisne aap ki zindagi badal di...aur kyun hai vo aapke liye important...

Rajat : Hmm...Toh meri zindagi ki sabse important person **Shreya** hai ...All get shocked...by his statement especially all female cops...and of course Daya...

Rajat : Shreya ko pehli baar maine ek orphanage me dekha tha ...bachho ke saath khelte hue ...masti karte hue...aur agle din bureau me pata chala ki ye meri junior hai...

 **Inspector Shreya Saraiya...**

Jaisa ki aaplog jaante hi hai...duty ke waqt main kaafi strict hojata hun...zara si bhi galti mujhse bardash nhi hoti...aur jab gussa hojata tha toh kisi ki sunnta bhi nahi tha...Isi wajah se ek baar maine shreya ko bohot daant diya tha...aur baad me pata chala ki ye sab ek galat faimi thi...toh mujhse raaha nhi gaya toh aur main isse maafi maangne chala gaya...jo ki mujhe pata tha ki mujhe asaani se nhi milne waali hai...lekin iska bartav dekhkar aur jawab sunkar main aur bhi jyaada hairaan reh gaya...iske vo shabdh aaj bhi mere kaano me goojte hai...

Dushyant : Aisa kya dekh liya sir...aapne ..

Rajat : Actually...Maine dekha...ye madam Orphanage me bacho ke saath khushi se dance kar rahi thi...

All : kya...

Rajat : Aur nhi toh kya...maine toh expect kiya tha ki ye madam kahi muh foola kar baithi hongi...aur aam ladkiyon ki tarah nakhre dikhayengi...lekin aisa kuch nhi hua..isne toh mujhe ek jhatke me hi maaf kardiya...aur jab maine isse pucha ki tumhe bura nhi laga ...toh isne palat kar haste hue sirf itna jawab diya...

 **" Sir..mujhe dard nhi hota aur waise bhi ...apne liye jeena chod diya hai maine "**

Tab jaake mujhe samajh me aaya ki koi insaan itna shaant dimaag ka kaise ho sakta hai ..kayi baar maine isse jaanbujkar gussa dilaane ki koshish ki...lekin iska har jawab muskuraate hue hi aayega...kyunki ise gussa karna aata hi nhi hi...Dheere dheere waqt beeta chala gaya...aur ye kab shreya se shekhu aur main Rajat se Raavan Kumar kab ban gaye pata hi nhi chala...shreya thank you so much meri life me aane ke liye...

Shreya says nothing but goes and directly hugs him...

Rajat - Shreya...but stops in middle after getting the feeling of her cries...he just wraps her hands around her shoulders...after few minutes they get separate... Rajat wipes of her tears...

Rajat - Sab kuch bardaash hai...lekin teri aankhon me aasu ...vo bardaash nhi...

Shreya says nothing but nods in yes...

Daya(pov): Ab mujhe yakeen hogaya Shreya...aapke liye Rajat se achha life partner aur koi nhi hosakta ...main bhi nhi aur main kal hi shreya se divorce ke baare me baat karunga...and smiles sadly...

While Abhijeet was clearly watching his expressions...

Shreya : Thankyou ...thankyou very much...meri zindagi me aane ke liye ...thank you...

Rajat - le kardiya na ...parayon waali baat...

Shreya : dhat ...

Abhijeet : lekin ab tum dono ko toh alag hona hi padega...

Rajat :-vo kaise sir...

Abhijeet - i mean shreya ka transfer yaha hua hai ...aur tumhara delhi mein...

Vivek - ek min ..ek min ye aapse kisne keh diya...ki shreya ka transfer yahan hua hai...

All get shocked... except for Daya...

All : kyaaa. ...!

Taasha : ha...shreya aur hum sab yahan sirf aur sirf mission ke liye aaye the...shreya ka koi transfer nhi hua hai ...

Vivek : ha ...aur waise bhi ...hum kal shaam ki flight se waapis jaa rhe hai...

All : kyaaaa...

Shreya : haan ye sach hai ...main yahan sirf mission ke liye aayi thi..

all girls and pankaj- freddy looks at daya...who was constantly looking at the floor...

Rajat : Shreya ...Taasha ...vivek kal tum teeno HQ aur Bureau me reports submit kar dena...main conference se sidha mumbai Airport par milunga...

Trio - yes sir ...

Daya - I think...ab hume bhi chalna chahiye ...kaafi der ho chuki hai...and he stands...all too stands...

Vineet : Kya...Rajat sir...agar aap sab bhi humare saath thode din aur ruk jaate toh aur bhi zyaada maza aaya hota...

Rajat : Kya ...kare Vineet...upar se bulaava aaya hai...jaana toh padeg hi...

Daya goes to Rajat ...and hugs...

Daya : Tumse milkar achha lag dost ...apna khyaal rakhna...said looking shreya ...who was standing behind Rajat...chalta hun...and he immediately leave from their without waiting for someone... Abhijeet feels weird ...so he looks at shreya ...who was having tears in her eyes...and constantly looking at daya who was going...

One by one all leave...While shreya immediately goes in her room...

( **Case : Raaz daya ke doston ke maut ka**...i know uss waqt dareya part start nhi hua tha...but hota toh kya hota ...so read further )

 **After 2 Hours**

 **Somewhere : A dark street**

A lady stops her car and is about to get out when she sees someone following her. She gets scared to come out. She calls some of her friends for help, but none of them is guy disappears after some time. She quickly comes out of her car and rushes to her house...but get shocked seeing something written on her door...with lipstick

 **'Daya ki zindagi se door chali jao '**

Lady : Oh ...no ...she quickly enters inside...and she phones daya...Daya ...daya plz phone uthao...plz...

But he doesnt lifts ...so she message him..

 **' Call me urgently '**

She finds the shadow of a man outside her window and is scared out of her wits. Someone rings her bell. She picks up a heavy vase, gets ready to hit whoever is out and peeps through the keyhole.

 **Next Morning :**

Rajat has left for conference... While salunkhe sir left for Forensic lab ...

 **Lady ' s house :**

2 ladies reach her house. They find the lady Juhi sitting on her sofa, but dead. So they call Cid ...

ACP and Freddie arrive and see the message on the door. Nikhil and Vineet are already there. They find a polythene bag with lipstick marks on it and conclude that she was suffocated with the bag.

Freddy : Sir ...iss case se daya sir ka kya sambandh ...?

Acp : Ye toh ab hume Daya hi bateyga Freddy...(in typical Acp style) and he moves towards the two girls...

Acp : Waise aap dono kon hain aur Juhi ko kaise jaanti hai?

Lady 1 : Sir main Jyoti hun...aur ye Preeti hai...

Preeti : Sir hum juhi ke college ke friends hai...Sir vo ...vo humaari bohot ...bohot achhi dost thi...and she starts crying...

Acp : Dekhiye ...plz aap royiye mat ...kya aap hume bata sakti hai...ki juhi ka bartaav kaisa tha...kya koi pareshaani ya kuch...

Jyoti : ha...sir...kuch dino se juhi kaafi pareshaan thi...

Acp : Pareshaan thi ? Lekin kyu ...

Jyoti : vo toh pata nhi sir..

Vineet : Sir..

Acp : Ha..vineet...

Vineet : sir ye juhi ka phone mila hai...isme Daya sir ke 12 missed calls hai...

Acp (shocked ): kya...12 missed calls

Vineet : haa sir.

Just then Daya enters...and get shocked to see Juhi dead...Jyoti immediately goes and hugs Daya ...

Jyoti : Daya ye...kya hogaya dekho na ..Juhi ke saath and cries bitterly in his arms...daya however separates himself... Since Acp sir was watching him...and daya goes near him...as he was in shock state...

Daya : sir ...ye sab ...ye sab ...juhi ...and goes near juhi... Juhi...

Acp : Daya please ...plz sambhalo khud ko ...and he handovers Juhi' s phone to him...Daya ...juhi ne ye sms tumhe bheja tha...

Daya reads " call me urgently " and get upset...

Daya (upset tone): kaaash ...kaash maine ye msg pehle dekh liya hota ...kaash...

So here the chappy ends ...next chappy will be kal ya parso...becoz mujhe bhi ye part likhne me .maza raaha hai...so aap logo ko jyaada tadpaungi nhi...hehe...

Marrickgupta05,cicily,Sania313,

Karan ,ashi ,shreya ,saranya ,senu ,asfika sheqh ,subhi singh,love-daya ,kavya ,Daya's fan ashwini...and all the guests ...thankyou so much guys...

And someone asked me for more dareya and kavi scenes...so dont worry ...u will get more scenes...

Till then

Bye tc

Yours

Ashmika


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Daya reads " **call me urgently** " and get upset...

Daya (upset tone): kaaash ...kaash maine ye msg pehle dekh liya hota ...kaash...

Acp : pareshaan mat ho..o daya ..aakhir honi ko kon taal sakta hai...achha ye batao...tumhe darwaaze par jo likha hai. .uske baare me kuch pata hai?

Daya(confused): Darwaaze pe ...and goes near the door and get shocked to read the message...

 **Daya ki zindagi se door chali jao..**

Daya : nhi sir ...mujhe iss baare me kuch nhi pata...mujhe sirf itna pata hai ki Juhi ki shaadi shuda zindagi kuch khaas nhi chal rhi thi ...uska aur Rahul ka aksar jhagda chalta rehta tha...

Acp : Rahul ?

Daya: Juhi ka pati...but Acp sir doesnt seem to be convinced by his answers ...

Acp : Achhha...kal raat tum kaha the ...jab juhi ne tumhe call kiya...tha...aur tumne uska phone kyun nhi uthaya. ...

Daya : Sir...vo ...main...

Acp (continues): Yaha tak ...kal maine bhi tumhe phone kiya tha...uska bhi tumne jawab diya...toh kaha the tum...salunkhe ke ghar se jaane ke baad...

Daya : sir...vo main ...main kisi personal kaam se bahar gaya tha...

 **Now also acp sir was not convinced...**

Acp : Vineet ...Freddy...body ko forensic lab bhejdo...aur sabhi ko urgent bureau bulao...Aur khaas karke **Shreya** ko...

Daya and Freddy gets shocked listening Shreya ' s name...

Daya(panics): Sir...shreya ...shreya ko kyun ...

Acp(roaring voice): vo toh tumhe bureau me hi chalke pata chalega Daya...

 **At bureau :**

All have got to know about the case...except for Shreya-Vivesha ..since she has gone to HQ to submit the reports...

Acp sir was roaming here and there in anger...

Acp : ye salunkhe abtak aaya kyun nhi...

Just then Salunkhe and Tarika enters...

Salunkhe : lo bhai aagaya main...

Acp : ha...toh bata kya pata chala...

Tarika: sir ...juhi ke khoon me hame kuch sedatives paaye gaye hain..yun kahe gala daba kar ki gayi ho...aur uske haatho me kaafi injections ke marks bhi hai...

Acp : hmm...toh iska matlab...ye hai ki ...uss khooni ne juhi ko pehle injection dekar behosh kiya hoga aur fir...gala dabaya hoga...

Abhijeet : sir ...toh shayad uss khooni itna taaqatwar na ho...use khud ke taaqat par bharosa na ho...

Acp : ho sakta hai...bilkul ho sakta hai...

Salunkhe : aur ha...boss hume juhi ke unglio me se grey colour ka fabric mila hai...

Kavin : Shayad uss khooni ne grey colour ke kapde pehne ho aur jab juhi ne apna bachaav kiya ho toh shayad vo kapda fatt gaya ho...

Acp was listening him carefully and nods in yes...

Abhijeet - Daya tumhe aisa koi insaan yaad ho...shayad tumhare college ke time...

Daya thinks for a while...and nods in no...

Daya : Nhi...jahan tak mujhe yaad hai aisa koi nahi hai

Abhijeet (not convinced): achha...

Just then...Vivek enters

Vivek : Sir...ye...rahi...but stops in middle seeing the environment of the bureau...everbody was so silent...

Acp (duty mode): Vivek... Shreya aur Tasha kahan hai...?

Vivek : Sir...vo Taasha aur Shreya hospital gayi hain...

Acp : hospital ..lekin kyun?

Vivek : Sir ..vo shreya ki chot ki dressing karane gayi...hai..

Dushyant - chot? Shreya ko

Vivek was about to say but daya cuts him

..

Daya - ha...dushyant ...parso mission ke waqt shreya ke kandhe par ek aadmi ne chaaku maar diya tha...

Purvi : kya...aur usne hume bataya bhi nahi ...lekin sir aapko kaise pata chala...

Vivek : vo actually daya sir ne humari mission me uss raat help ki thi...aur shreya ko bhi vahi hospital le gaye the...

Listening this all girls smile to each other...

But Acp sir was in a bit serious mood...

Acp : thik hai...and acp and vivek goes in the cabin

And they all they set back to the case...

Abhijeet - Daya...tumhara juhi ke pati...yaani Rahul se kaisa rishta tha..

Daya : nhi...hum dono me bilkul nhi jamti ...bada hi tedha kism kaa insaan hai...

Abhijeet - Thik hai toh chalo...milte hai iss rahul se...

 **Somewhere in the city: Swimming pool :-**

Rahul was enjoying himself in the pool when Abhijeet and Daya along with Sachin and Purvi arrive there and question him. Rahul denies knowing about Juhi's death.

Rahul - nhi mujhe juhi ke maut ke baare me kuch nhi pata...

Daya didnt get convinced... So he drags him...almost holding him by his neck

Daya(angry) : ek toh tumhari biwi mari hai ...upar se tum yahan aish kar rahe ho...

Abhijeet -Sachin trying to release Rahul...

Abhijeet - Daya chod do use...mar jayega vo chodo ise...daya somehow release him...

Sachin : dekho tum thik se batao..kal raat tum kaha the ...

Rahul(now cooperates): Main aur Juhi kal raat ek party me jaane waale the ...lekin ghar ka AC kharab hogaya tha...aur usi waqt vo technician aagaya ...issliye juhi ghar par hi ruk gayi...aur main party me chala aaya...phir uske baad kya hua mujhe nhi pata...

Purvi : Sir...ho na ho...ye uss technician ka kaam toh nhi...

Abhijeet - ho sakta hai purvi...

 **AC servicing centre :**

The incharge tells Dushyant and Roma that Raju was supposed to attend the complaint but he wasn't well, so he didn't and Roma notice the engineers in the company wearing grey uniforms and conclude that service engineer Raju was probably the killer. The decide to catch Raju...

 **Raju's house:**

Raju hurriedly packs his bags when CID team arrives there. He escapes through the window. Daya breaks open the door, CID team follow him, catch him and question finds a bundle of notes in Raju's bag. On questioning, he says that someone SMSed him and asked him not to attend to Juhi's complaint..

 **In Car :**

Ishita - Sir...hume iss number ko trace karna chahiye...

Daya - ha...check karo kahan ka hai ye number...

Pankaj trace the number and arrive at the building where the number was located...

Daya : Ye ...ye toh Shilpa ki building ki hai...and he immediately rushes towards her flat and find her dead in sitting position - the same way as Juhi was killed.

Kajal finds the phone which was traced...Daya was still shocked ...just then Abhijeet notice something ...but says nothing...

Divya : sir...ye phone mila hai...

Abhijeet : check karo use...

Divya(checking): sir...isme se toh saare calls aur Sms delete kar diye gaye hain...Lekin sir...isme kuch photos hain...

She handovers the phone to Abhijeet...and checks...

Abhijeet : khooni ke phone me toh Daya ...tumhaari aur shilpa ki photo hai...daya and every body gets shocked...

Daya : ye...ye khooni ke phone me meri photo kaise ...

Abhijeet : Daya zara apna pen dena...

Daya : aa...pen...shayad raaste me kahi goom hogayi hai meri pen...

Abhijeet : goom nhi hui hai...vo yahi hai...shilpa ke ghar me...and he bends down and picks up the pen under the carpet...

Daya(trembling voice): vo...haa ...aaj main subah shilpa se milne aaya tha...toh shayad yahi reh gaya...hoga...

Abhijeet : Toh tumne ye baat chupayi kyun...

Daya (gets bit angry): Abhijeet ...naa hi isme koi chupaane waali baat hai...aur naa hi batane waali...shilpa ko property ke liye loan chahiye tha...to main yaha as a guarantor sign karne aa gaya tha...tum baat ka batangad kyun banaa rahe ho...

Abhijeet :Daya...do ladkiyon ka khoon hua hai...aur vo lagbhag ek hi tarike se ...aur vo dono tumhaari khaas dost thi...cut by daya..

Daya : Aur isliye tumhe mujhpar shak ho raha hai...

Abhijeet : nahi...main aise kab keh raha hun...main bas bata raha hun...ki do ladiyon ki maut hui hai...aur vo dono tumhaari achhi dost thi...and he leaves from there...

 **Bureau :**

Acp sir had called all of them immediately...including forensic doctors...

All the photos from the killer's mobile are pinned to the board and everyone discusses the photos.

Just then Shreya and Taasha enters laughing...

Taasha : Dekha Shreya...achha hua hum chale gaye...

Shreya : Achha meri ...maa...lekin plz dadi ko mat batana...varna mujhe bohot daant padegi...

All get amazed seeing shreya ...in formals...she was in light pink shirt and black jeans with a neat and tight pony ...but Daya ' s heart beat was increasing seeing her...

Shreya -Tasha(smiling): Good afternoon sir ...Vivek goes and stand beside them...

Acp : Good afternoon... tum dono yahan...cuts by Jaywanti...who enters inside...

Jaywanti : Sir...vo khooni Shilpa ke ghar cable waala ban ke gaya tha...

Acp : kya cable waala ...

Jaywanti : haa..sir...

Vineet : Sir...yaani vo khooni juhi ke ghar ac wala aur shilpa ke ghar cable waala ban ke gaya...

Freddy : aur dono ko hi maut ek jaise hui...dam ghutne ki wajah se...

Purvi : Aur dono ko hi behoshi ki injection dii...gayi...

Dushyant : Aur toh aur (points towards the board) shilpa ko bhi juhi ki bitha kar rakha tha ...

While shreya and Taasha exchange glances...since both were unaware about the case..

Kavin : aisa lagta hai sir...dono ka khooni koi ek hi insaan hai...

Daya : lekin kon? Juhi aur Shilpa ek dusre ko achhi tarah se jaanti bhi nhi thi...

Abhijeet : Lekin tumhe toh jaanti thi Daya...

Shreya and Taasha gets shocked...shreya immediately takes a glance on him...

Acp : Sachin...Shilpa ke phone records check kiye...

Sachin : haa..sir...shilpa ne padosiyon ke alawa ...apne papa ko aur...raat ko 3:07 min pe Daya sir...ko...Bhi...phone kiya tha...

Now everybody gets shocked...as how someone can call anyone at this odd time...

Acp (towards Daya) : 3:07 min pe subah...?

Daya : Sir...Shilpa ke pitaji ki tabiyat kharab thi...vo pareshaan thi...toh usne mujhe call kiya...maine sirf use salah dii thi...

Acp (sarcastically): Salah de di...aadhi raat ko...dekha shreya ...

Shreya just looks at daya...Daya now becomes bit scared..

Acp : lekin daya...tum toh keh raha the ki tum shilpa ke ghar subah gaye the...

Daya(not in confident tone): Haa sir...main uske ghar subah gaya tha...lekin sirf sign karne loan ke liye ...kyun ki main ek guarantor tha...but acp sir was looking at him suspiciously...

Daya (tries to convince ): sir...kisi dost ki madat karna koi gunaah toh nhi hai ..aur agar marne se pehle juhi aur shilpa ne mujhe kiya hai toh ...ye sirf ek iktefaq hai...sir...and he looks here and there...while Freddy ...looks at shreya ...who was not able to digest anything ..

Shreya : Sir ...shayad...Shayad ...daya sir thik keh rahe ho...ye kisi ko nhi maar sakte ...

Acp : lekin isne aisa kiya hai shreya...aise kiya hai...tum jaanti ho isne kya kiya hai...

Shreya(fear tone) - Sir...kya...kya kiya hai inhone...

Acp sir explaines everything about the case...

Shreya looks at daya...expressionlessly...she was not able to believe anything... she unwantedly takes a step back in shock...and was about to fall ...but Taasha catches her...

Taasha : Shreya ...sambhalke...holds her ...

All start looking at her in confusion...leaving freddy ...pankaj and female cops...

But see was looking at daya...and a drop of tear escapes from her eyes...Daya was also looking at her ...

Acp sir comes near Daya...

Acp (confident tone): Daya tum kuch chupa rahe ho humse...sach sach batao...

Daya : sir ...sir ..main kuch chupa nhi raha hoon...aap log mera yakeen kyun nhi karte...

Acp : vo isliye daya...kyun ki juhi ki maut ke samay tum kahi bahar gaye the ...Juhi ne kayi baar tumhe phone kiya tha...lekin ek baar bhi tumne uska phone nhi liya...Aur toh aur ...shilpa ki maut ke pehle tum uske ghar gaye the...uski dining table pe rakhi hui glass pe tumhaare ungliyon ke nishaan hai...aur tumhara pen bhi toh vahi mila...hume tumse ye umeed nhi thi daya.. kam se kam shreya ke baare me toh soch liya hota ...

Now shreya looks up...

Shreya : I am sorry sir...lekin main main ...abhi bhi daya sir par hi bharosa karti hun...

(Leaving Female cops and freddy pankaj)

All get super shocked ...as why she is saying like this...and why Acp sir took shreya 's name...

Purvi : ha...sir...shreya bilkul thik kwh rahi hai..

Daya (tries to explain) : Sir...juhi aur shilpa ka mujhe phone aana...mera...mera pen milna...isse ye sabit nhi hosakta ki unka khooni main hun...

But ...acp sir...again didnt get convinced...and turns on other side...

Acp : Daya ...jab tak...jab tak hum iss case ki tehkiqaat puri nhi kar lete ...tab tak tum iss case par kaam nhi karoge...

All get shocked...

Daya : sir...plz sir ...aap aisa mat kariye...main apne ...apne do kareebi doston ko kho chuka hoon...aur jab tak main unke asli kaatil ko saza...nhi..just then his eyes fells on the boards...and something clicks in his mind...and he was about to leave...

But Abhijeet stops him...

Abhijeet : kya hua Daya ...kahan jaa rahe ho...in worried tone...

Daya (without looking behind): umm...kahi jaana hai mujhe...and he leaves...

Abhijeet - lekin daya ...

Acp- Jaane do use ...

Shreya : Sir...plz...daya sir aisa nhi kar sakte hain...main ...main unpe shak nhi kar sakti...aur vo kyun maarenge apne hi doston ko...

Acp : Shreya ...tum daya ko abhi bhi achhi tarike se nhi janti ho...

Shreya : lekin aap toh jaante haina...sorry sir...main unka saath nhi chod sakti...and she too leaves ...

Taasha : Shreya...And she runs behind her...vivek too runs behind her...

Kavin : kya hua sir...aap kya soch rahe hain...

Abhijeet : kavin ...Meri samjh me ye nhi aaraha hai...ki shreya ...Daya ke liye ...acp sir se kyun lad rahi thi...aur Daya ...vo bhi baar baar shreya ko hi dekhe jaa raha tha...

Pankaj : Sir...kyunki...vo...

Purvi (interrupts): Kyunki vo...Daya...Daya sir ki bohot badi fan hai..isliye...

All girls understood ...that she doesnt want to tell anyone...

Pankaj : Ha...sir shreya daya sir ki bohot badi fan hai...

Abhijeet (suspiciously ): achha...lekin tumlogo ko kaise pata...

Kajal : sir...vo ...Vo...Taasha Taasha ne hume bataya tha...

Abhijeet : hmm...(but still not convinced)

 **Daya' s house :**

Daya rushes inside in his house... And start searching inside his album...

Just then Shreya comes running...

Shreya(breathing heavily): Daya sir...

Daya : shreya...keeps the album aside and moves towards her...she was breathing heavily...pehle ..pehle tum yahan baitho...

Shreya : Nhi sir...main thik hun...mujhe bas itna kehna hai ki...main aapke saath hun...kyunki main jaanti hun ki aap kabhi kisika bura nhi kar sakte...mujhe aap par pura bharosa hai...listening this...Daya just starres her...and a cute eye lock between them...

Daya : lekin Shreya...aap aise ...nhi ...waise bhi aaj raat ki aapki flight hai...aur main nhi chahta ki aap meri wajah se kisi musibat me phas jaaye...aap plz jaiye yahan se...

Shreya wonders that how much he might have hurt by her going...and tears forms in her eyes...but tries to hide it...

Shreya (strict tone): nhi...maine kaha na...main aapki madat kar rahi hun matlab kar rahi hun...no more behes...chaliye bataiye kya pata chala...

Daya : Aap nhi maanengi ...

Shreya (confidently): nhi...

So he picks up the album...and again starts finding...

Just then Acp sir...vineet and Purvi comes there...and get shocked to see shreya there...

Acp : Shreya tum yahan?

Daya : Sir...shreya bas meri thodi si madat kar rahi hai...

Acp : Vo toh dikh hi raha hai...chalo lao vo album do mujhe...

Daya : Lekin sir...

Acp : koi lekin vekin nhi Daya ...do mujhe...since daya had no option so he gives the album to him ..ye photo...ye photo kaha gayab hogaya...

Daya(flips the pages of album): sir...ye dekhiye ek nhi...2 photographs gayab hai..

Acp : kaise gayab hui...

Daya : vo toh pata nhi sir...lekin agar aapki permission ho toh...iss missing photographs dikha sakta hun...

Acp : thik hai ...chalo dikhao...daya immediately switch on 's the laptop and finds both the photographs...

Acp : ek min daya...ye dono bhi bilkul waisi hi baithi hai...jaise Juhi aur shilpa baithi thi...kon hai...kon ye daya jo tumhaare hi ghar se photographs chura kar leke jaata hai...meanwhile shreya finds a camera and a microphone...

Shreya : sir ..ye dekhiye lamp ke upaf ...ye camera aur microphone..chupa hua tha... All get surprised...till then daya again searches the album...

Vineet : iska matlab khooni har waqt daya sir ke upar nazar rakhe hue the...

Acp : haa..

Daya(interrupts): Sir...iss album do aur photographs gayab hai...

Acp : kyaa...daya yaad karo...ye kiske photographs hai...

Daya : Sir...jahan tak mujhe yaad hai ..ye Anushka aur Jyoti ke photographs hai...

Purvi : sir...iska matlab ki anushka aur jyoti ki jaan khatre me hai...

Vineet: Sir ...hume unhe bachana hoga...

Acp : Shreya ek kaam karo ab tum ghar chali jao...waise bhi tumhe aaram ki sakht zarurat hai...

Shreya : lekin sir ..main...Daya sir...ko.

Acp : Shreya ..beta fikar mat karo...ab daya par koi khoon ka ilzaam nhi hai...

Now all takes a relief...

Shreya (happily): Thankyou ...thankyou so much sir...purvi places her hand on her shoulders...and then hugs...

All smile seeing them...

Daya - thankyou sir...

Acp : Thankyou wagera baad me daya ...pehle jao ...jyoti aur Anushka ko bachao...

Shreya : sir mujhe ghar nhi jaana hai...kya main bhi iss case me involve ho sakti hun..?

Daya : nhi shreya ...i think ab aapko jaana chahiye...chinta mat kariye...sab hai na...aur gaadi leke jaiye meri...

Shreya 's face fells : okkk...

 **In qualis :**

Daya was driving ...Vineet on the passenger seat...and purvi was behind...Vineet was trying to call jyoti...

Vineet : Sir...ye jyoti toh phone nhi utha rahi hai...

Daya : purvi ...Jyoti ka phone trace karo...and she traces...

Purvi : haa sir ...sir jyoti ka location filaal DN Nagar me bata raha hai..

Just then vineet gets a call ...

On call :

Vineet : hello..

Person : -

Vineet : ok sir...and he disconnects

Vineet : Sir abhijeet sir ka call tha...unhone bataya ki Anushka apne ghar par nhi hai...aur uska phone bhi switched off aa raha hai...

Daya : ab toh mujhe dar hai...kahi unlogo ne Anushka ko maar na diya ho...

Purvi : sir ...sir jyoti ka location...iss taraf kahi bata raha hai...

Daya : mall mein...?

Purvi : haa ...sir...trio immediately rushes in...spreads in different direction and start asking about her...showing her pic ...

After 2 min...

Purvi : sir ...kuch pata nhi chala...

Vineet : mujhe bhi...

Daya : Purvi abhi trace karo...

Purvi : Sir...abhi bhi yahin dikha raha hai

Daya : Parking area...ab tak humne parking area check nhi kiya...chalo jaldi...they runs towards the parking area...and starts searching ...

Purvi : Sir...vo rahi jyoti ki gaadi...trio searches the car...Daya finds Jyoti ' s phone...

Vineet : Sir...ye dekhiye yaha khoon..

Daya : oh toh iska matlab khooni jyoti par hamla kar chuka hai...

Daya looks up and finds a camera.

He asks for the CCTV footage from the guard...

(Dialogues are from the episode itself...sirf Shreya and new officers ka part extra hai )

 **Otherside :**

Shreya was driving the car happily...just then her eyes fell on the mirror...

Shreya : ye... Kya...ye gaadi toh kab se peeche hai...lag raha hai ye log mera picha kar rahe hai...she increases her speed of the car...but soon 3-4 bikers too start following her...

Shreya :oh no...ab ye log kaun hai... mujhe Taasha ko call kar na hoga...she tries to call ...but that car comes and stops infront of her car...all the bikers surrounds her car...however taasha picks up the call...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 :

 **Bureau :**

The team checks the CCTV footage. At one point Daya finds a car with a driver who seems to be in disguise.

Daya : Dushyant...zara iske chehre par se ye daadhi aur muchh hatao toh...

Dushyant :sir...and he deletes it...Daya get surprised to see the face...

Daya : Sir ..ye toh Anushka hai...

Acp : Anushka...Freddy van ka pata lagao...

Daya : sir...samajh me nhi aa raha hai..ye Anushka ...Juhi ..Shilpa aur jyoti ki jaan ke peeche kyun padegi...badi seedhi ladki hai sir...

Abhijeet : mujhe to ye pyaar vyaar ka chakkar hi lag raha hai...

Otherside :

Shreya ' s car is surrounded by the group of biker and car...

Shreya :oh no...ab ye log kaun hai... mujhe Taasha ko call kar na hoga...she tries to call ...but that car comes and stops infront of her car...all the bikers surrounds her car...however taasha picks up **the call...but before only ...** one of the man ...drags Shreya out of the car...

Taasha : hello...

But stops ...listening someone else voice...

Goon 1 : oye ladki chal nikal and he drags her out...other 2 goons comes and catches her...

Shreya (trying to free herself): Chodo...chodo mujhe...kon...kon ho tum log...bolo...shouts angrily...

Taasha(on call) : shreya ...shreya...

Goon 2 : oye ladki chup kar...

Shreya : pehle chodo mujhe ...kon ho tum sab ...she hits one of the goon...and starts fighting with other one...but they again catches her...

Goon3 - ye cid waalo ke toh par hi nikal aaye hai...and they hit shreya...with a rod .

Shreya (crying in pain ): Aaaaahhhhhh...and she falls on the road...and becomes unconscious

While Taasha get shocked...listening Shreya ' s drastic voice...

Taasha : Shreya ...shreya...shreya can u hear me...

But one of the goon heard Taasha voice...and he purposely breaks the phone and throws the cell phone on the road ...

Tasha : hello...hello...kat gaya...

She again dials her number...

The number u r calling is currently switched off plz call again later..

Tasha : oh ...god...iska toh phone bhi band aa raha hai...mujhe bureau jaana hoga...and she immediately leaves from the house...

While the goons takes away shreya with them...

Bureau :

Freddy : Sir...iss servicing van ko 1 ghante pehle checkpost ko paar karte dekha gaya hai...

Daya : Checkpost ki taraf...sir iss checkpost ke pehle 20 kilometer andar toh Anushka ka ek farmhouse bhi hai...

...

Just then Taasha comes running inside...shouting for Daya..

Tasha(breathing heavily)-Daya sir...daya..sir...

Daya(worriedly): Taasha...kya hua...

Tasha (almost crying): Sir...sir shreya ..and breaths heavily...Vivek comes from behind and holds her...

Daya (worriedly): Shreya...shreya ko hua ?

Tasha : Sir ...shreya ki jaan khatre me hain...someone kidnapped her...

Daya n all : kyaa...

Daya : lekin vo toh ghar gayi thi...

Tasha (crying ): Ha...sir vo aayi thi...lekin use kisi ka call aaya ...toh vo turant change karke chali gayi...

Daya : lekin kaha gayi ...usne tumhe kuch bataya...

Tasha : nhi sir...usne mujhe kuch nhi bataya...aur saath me apni gun aur badge bhi chod gayi...

Acp : lekin tumhe pata kaise chala ki shreya kidnap hui hai...

Tasha : Kyunki sir...shreya ne kidnap hone se pehle ...mujhe phone kiya tha...lekin uski meri koi baat nhi ho paayi...and she explains them everything...

.

Listening this ...Daya gets super duper angry...He bangs his fist on the table...

Daya (most angry tone): Ho na ho...ye sab iss Anushka kaa hi kaam hai...use toh main chodunga nhi...himmat kaise hui uski shreya ko kidnap karne ki...

Abhijeet :- Anushka ? ...lekin vo Shreya ko kyun kidnap karegi...uska shreya se kya connection...

Acp : connection hai Abhijeet...connection hai..

Abhijeet :- haa...sir hum bhi jaante hai ki shreya ke liye Daya kya hai...lekin Vo daya ki sirf ek Fan hai...iss wajah se koi use kidnap kyun karega...

Daya(angry tone): Abhijeet ...kyunki shreya meri fan...balki...me...

Just then watchman enters..

Watchman : .sir...neeche koi ...ye CD chodkar gaya...hai...and he handovers the cd to acp sir...

Acp : Ispar toh CID officer Daya likha hua hai...

Daya : kyaa? Cd par ? Tumne dekha kisne choda ise...

Watchman: nhi...saab...main khaana khaane gaya tha ...aur jab lauta toh dekha ye cd padi hui thi...

Acp : thik hai...tum jao...and he leaves ...Roma zara ...ise play karo...

Roma plays the cd ...and all get shocked...

A strong male voice comes...

 **Daya ...Daya ..Daya ...kaise ho tum...Umeed Karta hun ki tum bilkul thik nhi hoge...hahahhahahha...lekin main bohot khush hun...chalo main apni khushi ko do guna kar deta hun...waise tum toh Apni pyaari doston ko bacha na sake...lekin 2 abhi baaki hai...milna chahoge unse...Ye dekho...**

 **Anushka and Jyoti were sitting on the chair...tied with the rope...one of goon hits Anushka on her face...**

 **Anushka (crying): Chodo...chodo...plz chod do hume...kon ho tumlog...**

 **Jyoti : Ha...kon ho tumlog...kyun maarna chahte ho hume...humne kya bigaada hai tumhara...and she too cries...**

 **Goon 1(wearing mask) : Oye chup karo tumlog...and gives a tight slap to jyoti...**

Daya and everybody gets angry seeing this...

 **Kya hua Daya...bohot gussa aa raha hai tumhe. ..haaa...maar daalne ka mann kar hoga mera...(acts) arey baap re...main ...main ...dar...dar raha hun...and starts laughing evilly...haahhahhaaa...**

 **Arey Daya...ye toh abhi kuch bhi nhi hai...ab ek aur baaki hai...milna chahoga use...ha...arey kyun nhi...kyun...akhir itni karibi hai tumhari ... ye officer...haa waise kya naam hai iska...haa Shreya...Insp Shreya...hahahah...lekin sach kahu yaar...hai toh badi khubsurat...** (listening this Daya burns in anger even more) **manna padega...lekin ye toh khud hi phas gayi meri jaal main...kuch jyaada hi madat kar rahi thi tumhari...toh ab toh saza toh bhugatni padegi ...haina...chalo...mil hi lo aakhir...**

 **Shreya was tied with the pole...her hair was loose ...which was spread all over her face...fully covering it...it seems that ...she was not in a conscious state...**

 **One of goon (wearing mask) catches Shreya hair...**

 **Dekhlo Daya dekhlo...jee bhar dekhlo ise...waise iski awaaz sunna chahoge...? ..Suna hi deta hoon...pata nhi phir kab tumhe naseeb ho iski awaaz sunne ko...lekin ye...kya...ye toh abhi soyi hui hai...jagaana toh padega hi na...**

 **One of the goon...throws something on all over the body**

 **...**

 **Sorry yaar Daya humaare paas na pani nhi hai...toh petrol se kaam chala liye...tumhe chalega na...hahahhhahaha**

All get superduper duniya hila dene waala shocked...all were feeling like crying...Daya was as if that he was not in his senses...but his angriness was on the peak...he cluthes his fist...

 **Due to this shreya comes in a semi- conscious state...now her face was much visible to all...she seems to be weak...blood was oozing from her head...**

 **Shreya (weak tone) : k..kon ...ho ...tum...tumlog...? Mujhe ..kyun laaye ho yaha...anu...anushka...au...aur jyoti ...kaha hai...bolo...**

 **Goon : zinda hai abhi vo dono ...lekin kab tak rahengi pata nhi...**

 **Shreya : Dekho...tumlogo ko mujhe jitni takleef deni hai do...lekin unn dono ko chod do...plz...unlogo ne tumlogo ka kya bigaada ...**

 **Goon 2 : Bigada toh tune bhi nhi hai...lekin phir bhi itni humdardi...**

 **Shreya (smiles painfully): Main ek cid officer hoon...aam janta ki seva karna mera farz...chahe meri jaan bhi kyun na chali jaaye...mujhe parwaah nhi...**

All gets surprised... Listening this...but had a proud smile for shreya...especially Daya...today his respect increased for Shreya...

 **Goon 2(sarcastically) : Manna padega...tum bhi uss Daya ki tarah nikli...use bhi marne ...maarne se darr nhi lagta ...lekin jab tumne marne ki baat kar di hai toh ye lo...tumhara tohfa...**

 **The goon removes his knife...and he puts in Shreya ' s shoulder... where she earlier got hurt...**

 **Shreya(cries ): Aaahhhhhhhhhhh!**

 **And she again get unconscious**

 **Kaisa laga Daya ..ye namuna...umeed karta hun...ab tak tumhaare pairo tale zameen khisak gayi hogi...ho sake toh dhoondh lo apni doston ko...aur apni iss pyaari si officer ko...and then he laughs a loud...**

 **Video Over..**

All girls started crying now...purvi ...taasha ...roma ...pankaj...kajal...ishita...divya...everyone

Daya was standing like a statue...with no emotions...only one drop of tear escapes from his eyes..he was about to fall...but ...Abhijeet holds him...

Abhijeet (holding): Daya Sambhalo khud ko...kuch nhi hoga...unn teeno ko...

Daya (shocked state): Abhijeet...t...tt...tum...tum ne dekha...na...unlogo...ne...meri... **Kaayu** ko ...

Abhijeet and all male boys get shocked ...leaving Pankaj and Freddy as they know the truth...

Abhijeet (shocked): Kaayu...? Then realized... My god...and places his hand on his mouth in shock...

Kavin : Matlab sir...Shreya hi...

Daya (completes him): Kaayu hai...meri patni...and now he starts crying ...

Acp : Daya...sambalo apne aap ko...kuch nhi hone denge hum Shreya ko...kuch nhi...be strong...

Sachin : Ha...sir...Acp sir...bilkul thik keh rahe hai...aap plz khud ko sambahaliye...

Just then Dr Salunkhe and Tarika enters...

Salunkhe : Kon khud ko sambhalega Sachin?

Sachin : Sir...vo shreya...and he replays the video...

Now Tarika and Salunkhe...were also crying after watching it ...

Salunkhe (crying): ye...sab kya ho raha hai...meri bachhi ke saath ...and then he moves towards Daya...Daya mujhe meri beti waapis chahiye...Tumhe laana hi hoga use...

Daya (wiping his tears): Haa...sir ...main le aunga...unhe...waada karta hun main aapse ...

Acp : Thats the spirit...good...Taasha

Taasha : yes sir...

Acp : Shreya kahan jaa rhi thi...tumhe pata hai...

Tasha : no ..sir...mujhe nhi pata...

Abhijeet : acha...toh ghar se nikalne ke kitni der baad usne tumhe call kiya...

Tasha : Sir...ye hi koi...takriban 20 min baad...

Daya : are u sure ?

Tasha : Yes sir...

Acp : Dushyant ...Shreya ka phone number trace karo...

Dushyant : Yes sir...

Abhijeet : Mujhe ...kam se kam iss khushi hai ki...shayad khooni ko ye pata nhi hai ki ...Shreya Daya ki patni hai..

Kavin : Ha...sir...ye baat toh hai...

Dushyant : Sir...Shreya ki trace hogayi hai..uska mobile location iss waqt...M K Road par dikha raha hai...

Kajal : Sir...ye toh kaafi sun saan road...shreya waha kyun jayegi...

Acp : Ye toh waha jaake hi pata chalega...Kaajal...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MK Road :

Abhijeet ,Purvi ,Daya ,Tasha ,Vivek ,Sachin ...arrives...

Purvi (pointing ): Sir...vo dekhiye...vo rahi shreya ki car...and they all run towards the car..and got shocked after seeing the scenerio

.

.

.

.

.

A duppatta was lying on the floor...and a broken cell phone...having a blood stains on it...

Taasha : sir...ye toh shreya ka dupatta hai...seeing it all get shocked... Because her light pink colour dupatta has turned to red...she gives it to Daya...

Daya(shocked): Ye...ye shreya ka dupatta hai...are u sure...

Tasha : ha...sir...

Abhijeet : Dupatta dekhkar aisa lag raha ki jaise unlogo ne yaha par bhi shreya par waar kiya hai...

Daya feels bad...

Daya(angrily) : main unlogo ko zinda nhi chodunga...abhijeet ...zinda nhi chodunga...and he bangs his fist on the car...

Abhijeet : Daya plz...yaar sambhalo...iss waqt hame josh se nhi...hosh se kaam lena hoga...

Sachin : ha...sir plz...

Purvi : sir ...ye raha shreya ka phone...lagta hai ise todne ki koshish ki gayi...lekin shayad waqt na milne se...vo tod nhi paaya...

Abhijeet : ho sakta hai purvi...Sachin ek kaam karo...iss phone ko repair karvao...aur dekho isme se kuch saboot mil sakta hai kya...

Sachin : yes sir...and he leaves...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In bureau :

Daya : Nikhil ...kuch pata chala phone me se...

Nikhil : Sir...phone toh kharab ho chuka hai...lekin...isme ki memory card thik hai...

Dushyant : Dekho ...ye memory card me se kuch milta hai kya...shayad shreya ne humaare liye koi saboot choda ho...

Nikhil : yes sir...and plugs in the memory card in the pc...he checks in...sir isme toh kuch gaane aur photographs hai...

Daya : Photographs open karo...

Nikhil : sir ...lekin...ye shreya ka personal..

Daya : fikar mat karo...main keh raha hun...and think like a cid officer...

Nikhil nods in yes...and the photographs appears on the big screen...there were lots of images...he starts opening...

 **Pic 1 : It was of Shreya 's grandparents.. Along with shreya...**.

Taasha : sir...ye shreya ke grandparents hai...shreya ke saath hi rehte hai...

 **Pic 2 : Shreya was playing playing football with small kids ...**

 **Pic 3 : Rajat and shreya 's pic...they both were standing side by side...**

 **Pic 4 : Shreya tying raakhi to Daksh**

(Daya smiles seeing this)

 **Pic 5 : Shreya making irritating faces...at Suraj..**

 **Pic 6 : Shreya and gang enjoying in the rainfall...**

 **Pic 7 : Shreya kissing a small girl...**

 **Pic 8 : Rajat lifting Divyaana in his arms..**

(All smile looking this)

 **Pic 9 : Shreya eating pizza along with Mayur and Vansh..**

 **Pic 10 : Shreya on a hospital bed...Aditi seems to be scolding her..**

 **Pic 11: Shreya hitting Kabir and Rajat...**

 **Pic 12 : Shreya wearing a beautiful lehenga...stands along girls gang...**

 **Pic 13 : Shreya and team dancing in the rain...**

 **Pic 14 : Daksh proposing Aditi...He was kneeling down ...and holding Aditi 's hand...**

 **Pic 15 : Nyla making angry faces and Kabir joining his hands infront of her..**

Pankaj (low tone): lagta hai...vaha ka bhi vahi haal hai...jo yaha ka..

Freddy(low tone) : Sahi kaha Pankaj...

 **Pic 16 : Shreya eating tooo much of icecreams ...**

 **Pic 17 : Vivek side hugging Taasha...**

 **Pic 18 : Rajat was in middle and side hugging Divyana and Shreya...**

 **Pic 19 : Shreya making rangoli.**

 **Pic 20 : Shreya ' s dadi pulling shreya ' s ears...shreya making faces..**

 **Pic 21 : Shreya looking with most innocent face...and holding her ears..**

 **Pic 22 : Shreya and Daya ' s marriage pic...**

(all get shocked seeing this...especially Daya)

 **Pic 23 : Daya ' s pic...**

(Get even more shocked)

 **Pic 24: Again Daya 's pic...**

 **Pic 25 : again daya 's pic...**

Nikhil : Sorry sir ...ab isme toh sirf aapki photos hai aage...unwantedly...Now Daya was blushing...

All were like...ooooooooo

Abhijeet(teasing): bhai...kuch kehna chahate ho iss baare me...

Daya (blushing badly): boss ...tum hi na...

Nikhil : sir ..ek min...isme 1-2 recent photos bhi hai...ye kya...

 **Pic 79 : It was car no...**

 **Pic 80 : bike no...**

Sachin : Nikhil...iska time check karo...kab nikala gaya...

Nikhil : Sir ...ye ghante pehle ki hi photo...

Kavin : toh shreya ne zarur humare liye hi saboot choda hai...

Purvi : ha...sir...

Acp : Ishita ...check karo ...ye gaadi filhaal kaha..hai...kyun ki ab ye hi gaadi hume khooni tak pohochayega...

...

...

...

Ishita : Sir ..ye gaadi abhi...check post ke ek band padi godown ke paas hai...

Acp : toh zarur ...Shreya ...aur baaki dono ko wahi chupa kar rakha hoga...chalo jaldi...whole team leaves along with forensic doctors...

..

...

...

...

...

...

 **At Godown :**

Team peeps inside...

Anushka and Jyoti were tied on the chair...

Kajal : Sir...shreya toh yahan kahi dikh nhi rahi hai ...

Acp : yahi kahi...rakha hoga...use bhi...chaaro taraf fail jao...sab ke sab...

All : yes sir ...and they ...all separated...

One by one...they start beating the goons...and they land at the place where...

..

..

..

..

..

Anushka and Jyoti were kept...they immediately...goes near them...Daya and Abhijeet...starts opening the ropes...

Anushka and Jyoti start crying seeing him...

Anushka : Daya ...hume pata tha...tum zarur aaoge hume bachaane...

Jyoti : ha...mujhe bhi pura yakeen tha tumpar...

But Daya says nothing ...he was continuously looking here and there...finding for someone else...

Daya : shreya kaha hai?

Anushka : Hume...nhi pata...

Just then a group of goons come...and starts firing... Purvi and Taasha ...takes the girls aside...and they too start firing...

Daya starts hitting one of goon ...hard...

Daya (angrily): Bol...kaha hai shreya ...

Goon : Mujhe nhi pata...

Daya (angrily ): nhi pata tujhe...and punches...him on his face...even more harder...

Acp : Daya chod do ...use...marr jayega...vo...pehle shreya ko dhoondo...

Half of team again spread in different direction...They start searching every corner of the godown...

..

...

...

Finally Daya saw shreya...she was tied with the pole...he rushes to her...

Daya (worried): Shreya...shreya...he unties the rope...

Shreya(weak tone): Da...Daya...sirrr..

Daya : kuch kehne ki zarurat nhi hai...main aagaya hoon na...

Shreya : mujhe poora yakeen tha...aap zarur ayenge...

..

..

No sooner Daya opens the rope...he immediately pulls shreya in a tight hug... Both start crying silently...

..

..

The whole team arrives...along with Anushka and jyoti...and saw shreya and Daya in a hug...and a smile crepts on their face...and they too says nothing...

..

..just then vineet arrives with the main culprit...

Vineet : Sir...ye rah...stops in middle after seeing Daya and Shreya hugging...

But they separate after listening his voice ...and they turn...and get shock...seeing the team standing with a naughty smile...Daya ...gives the duppatta to shreya...she wears it...

..

..

...

But now Daya again get angry...seeing the culprit ...he goes and immediately starts beating the culprit...

Daya (beating): bol ...kyun kiya tune...aisa...kya ...bigada ...hai maine ...tera ...kya bigaada tha...meri doston ne tha...haaa...

Culprit (crying): Sir ..sir ...sir...maine kuch nhi kiya...mujhe toh bas paise diye gaye the...iss (points at shreya) officer ko kidnapped karne ke liye ...

Daya (angrily): kisne ..diye the tujhe paise...kon tha ...vo...

Just then...

...

...

One of the Daya's friend...start laughing... Loudly...and very loudly ...all get shocked by her behavior...

Daya (confused): **Jyoti** ...tum hass kyun rahi ho...

Jyoti (innocent tone): hasu ..nhi toh aur kya karu Daya...maana padega...ha...aap bohot hi bahadur...aur intelligent bhi hai...

Daya : ek...minute...kahi ye sab tum ne toh nhi kiya...

Jyoti (innocent tone): Are...waah ...Aapne toh mujhe jhatt se pehchaan liya...

Daya (shocked ): Lekin ye sab tumne kyun kiya...

Jyoti (most innocent tone): Kyunki main aapse pyaar karti hun Daya...

All get shocked listening this...especially Shreya...

Daya : kyaaa !

Jyoti (innocently): ha...(blushes a bit)..ek saal pehle meri jaan bacha kar...aap meri life ke hero bann gaye the...tabhi se main mann hi mann pyaar kar baithi...lekin kabhi himmat nhi juta paayi...pichle ek saal ke aapke har case ke baare me mujhe pata hai...lekin mere liye aap ke paas toh time hi nhi tha...(complains as if she is his wife ...huh)..uss dinn ...charity function me...aapne mujhe dekh ke bhi andekha kar diya...

Daya : vhi charity function na...jo ek mahine pehle andheri me...tha...jyoti ...wahaa...kitni ...bheed thi...shayad mera dhyaan nhi hoga...warna main zarur tumse baat karta...

Jyoti(smiles): jaanti hun main ...ki aapka dhyaan nhi tha...isiliye...maine socha ki main aisa koi karun...ki jisse aapka pura dhyaan mujhpar aa...jaaye...aapko mujhpar garv ho ki...main kitni bahadur hoon...isliye maar diya maine juhi aur shilpa...ko

Daya didnt know how to react ...he was just looking at shreya..who just passes a weak smile to him...

Daya: phir tumne ...Anushka aur shreya ko kyun kidnap kiya...inn dono ne kya bigaada hai tumhara...

Jyoti(innocently): Kidnap?...nhi Daya main toh inn dono ko kidnap nhi karna chahti thi...balki maarna chahti thi...

Daya(hell shocked) : lekin kyun?

Jyoti(innocent tone): kyunki...kaha na maine...ki main tumse pyaar karti hun...aur mere alawa ...aapke koi kareeb aaye ...ye mujhe bilkul pasand nhi.. ..(shreya was feeling like crying)... Ye...ye Anushka...ye aapki kitni kareebi dost hai...aur ye mujhe bilkul pasand nhi hai...aur upar se...aapki ye officer...ise toh mujhe sabse pehle hi maar dena chahiye tha...kuch jyada hi aapke aage peeche hi ghumti hai...

Shreya(shocked): main..? Oh hello...mujhe yaha aaye hue sirf 2 din hi hue hai...

Jyoti : Ha...toh...ye 2 dino ...me na...jaane kya jaadu kar diya hai tumne Daya par...dekha tha...maine uss din...kaise daya tumhe uthakar apne room me le gaya tha ...

All get hell shocked...while dareya became embarrassed... Shreya immediately lowers her eyes down...

Daya (angrily now): vo isliye ...kyun ki shreya ko chot lagi thi...aur vo theek se chal bhi nhi paa rahi thi...

Jyoti (innocent): Nhi...Daya...aap bohot bhole hai...aap iski chaal ko samajh nhi paaye...ye sab iska plan tha...aapke kareeb aane ka..

Shreya (shocked): whattt...?

Jyoti : ha...daya suniyena..

Daya (angrily): shut up...! Shreya ke khilaaf main kuch nhi sununga...samjhi tum...aur ek baat aur ...main tumse pyaar nhi karta hun...aur ye baat jitna jaldi samjhogi...utna hi tumhaare liye achha hoga...kyunki main...sirf aur sirf apni **patni Shreya** se pyaar karta hoon...

Shreya gets shocked... But was very very very happy after listening this...and tears start rolling down from her eyes...

Jyoti(shocked) : Ye ..ye tum kya bol rahe ho daya...nhi ...daya...main...main...main tumhaare bina nhi jee sakti ...

Acp (interrupts): Dekho...jyoti ...tum kisi ko bhi...jabardasti apna nhi bana sakti...

Jyoti : aap ne bilkul thik kaha sir...main Daya ko apna nhi bana sakti...iss ladki ne mujhse mera pyaar chhina...ab main isse iska pyaar chhinungi...and she removes the gun...and points it at Daya...

Shreya (shocked): ye...ye tum kya...kar rahi ho...gun...niche phekho...

Jyoti : tum chup raho...ye sab tumhaare wajah se ho raha hai...and she presss the trigger...but...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But Shreya comes in middle...the bullet strikes ...at her chest...and she falls down...

.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 :

Acp (interrupts): Dekho...jyoti ...tum kisi ko bhi...jabardasti apna nhi bana sakti...

Jyoti : aap ne bilkul thik kaha sir...main Dayako apna nhi bana sakti...iss ladki ne mujhse mera pyaar chhina...ab main isse iska pyaarchhinungi...and she removes the gun...and points it at Daya...

Shreya (shocked): ye...ye tum kya...kar rahi ho...gun...niche phekho...

Jyoti : tum chup raho...ye sab tumhaare wajah se ho raha hai...and she presss the trigger...but...

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shreya immediately goes and hugs Daya tightly...and before any one could understand anything... a gun shot...

Shreya (still in a hug) : Aaah...in a breathe...which was only audible to Daya...she starts loosing her senses...while daya was numb...she was about to fall but daya immediately holds her... And now they were face to face...a drop of tear falls from the corner of shreya 's eye...

Daya : Ka...kaayu...shreya smiles listening this ...just then she closes off her eyes...the bullet has striked near her shoulder...she was about to fall ...but daya holds her tightly...and sit on the ground ...he immediately places her head on his lap...all get shocked...

Salunkhe (tearily) : koi ambulance bulao jaldi...

Kahin immediately calls for ambulance...

Daya (shouts):

Kaaayu...kaayu...others too start calling her name... kuch nhi hoga aapko..main...main kuch nhi hone dunga...but shreya says nothing...and was constantly starring him...

 **Lafzon se jo tha pare**

 **Khaalipan ko jo bhare**

 **Kuchh tto tha tere mere darmiyaan**

 **Rishte ko kya mod doon**

 **Naata yeh abb tod doon**

 **Ya phir yun hi chhod doon, darmiyaan**

Shreya( breathing heavily) : a...a...ap...apna...k...kh...khyaaal...r..rak...rakhna...and holds his hand..m... mere paas...w...waqt nhi ...hai ...(breathing heavily) ...aur...ho...ho.. sake toh...toh mu...(with lots of pain ) mujhe ...ma...maaf kar...kardena...bo...bohot pare...pareshaan...kiya ...h...na...aapko...

 **Benaam rishta woh…**

 **Benaam rishta woh, bechain karta jo**

 **Ho naa.. sake jo bayaan, darmiyaan**

 **Darmiyaan Darmiyan**

 **Darmeyaan Darmeyan**

 **Kuchh tto tha tere-mere darmiyaan**

 **Haaye**

 **Darmiyaan Darmiyan**

 **Darmeyaan Darmeyan**

 **Kuchh tto tha tere-mere darmiyaan**

Daya (in tears) : nhi...nhi kaayu...kuch pareshaan nhi kiya...main nhi reh sakta ab...aap ke bagair...kuch nhi hone dunga main aapko...

Shreya just smiles...

Shreya (tearful) : ka...kab...tak bachayenge mujhe...

 **Aankhon mein tere saaye**

 **Chahoon tto ho na paaye**

 **Yaado'n se teri faasla haye**

 **Jaake bhi tu na jaaye**

 **Thehri tu dil mein haaye**

 **Hasrat si banke kyun bhala**

 **Kyun yaad karta hoon**

 **hoon banta hoon**

 **Mujhko tto laayi yeh kahaan**

Daya (shouts) : Zindagi bhar...suna. ...aapne...ek baar jaane de diya tha. ...iss baar nhi...

Tasha : Shreya...plz ...aise mat bol...and she holds her other hand...kuch nhi hoga tujhe. ...

Shreya looks at her best friend...and gives a weak smile. ..but then closes off ...her eyes ...

Acp : Dushyant..Gaadi nikalo...ab hum ambulance ka intezaar aur nhi kar sakte...

Daya immediately picks her in bridal style and rushes towards the car...

Dushyant was on the driver seat...Abhijeet on the passenger seat...while daya was back... holding shreya in his arms...while others were in different car.

.

Dushyant started driving harshly ...the only motive was to reach the hospital as soon as possible...while daya was constantly calling for shreya...but she never unconscious...

Abhijeet : Daya ...chinta mat kar yaar...kuch nhi hoga shreya ko...but daya didn't say anything...after 20 minutes...they somehow reached the CITY HOSPITAL ...

City Hospital :

The ward boys immediately brought the stretcher...daya laid her...and tightly holds her hand... meanwhile other members too reached...

Doctor : Oh no...inka toh bohot khoon beh chuka hai...nurse ..jaldi OT taiyar kariye...and they start taking her inside...slowly slowly daya's grip was loosing...and soon the OT door closed...

 **Benaam rishta woh…**

 **Benaam rishta woh, bechain karta jo**

 **Ho na sake jo bayaan darmiyaan**

 **Darmiyaan Darmiyan**

 **Darmeyaan Darmeyan**

 **Kuch toh tha tere mere darmiyaan**

 **Haaye..**

 **Darmeyaan Darmiyan**

 **Darmiyaan Darmeyan**

 **Kuchh toh tha tere mere darmiyaan**

But Daya was still looking at the OT ...his light blue shirt had turned to red... Abhijeet places his hand on his shoulder ...daya immediately turns and hugs him tightly...as tight as possible...and started crying bitterly...

Abhijeet (consoles ) : Daya...shaant hojao ...kuch ...kuch nhi hoga humari shreya ko...

 **chalte thay jinpe hum-tum**

 **Raaste woh saare hain gum**

 **Ab kaise dhoondein manzilein**

 **Raatein hain jaise maatam**

 **Ab toh hain din bhi gumsum**

 **Roothi hain saari mehfilein**

 **Itna saa taana yun yaad aana**

 **Bann jaaye aansoon bhi zubaan**

Daya (still in hug) : Agar unhe kuch hogaya na ...toh...main ...jee nhi paunga ...Abhijeet...nhi jee paunga...unhone ...mere liye...and he was not able to speak further...

Acp : kaisi baatein kar rahe ho ...Daya ...kuch nhi hoga use...

But Tasha starts crying even more...this moment was not easy for her also...but vivek somehow tries to console her...

Vivek : Tasha...plz shaant hojao...kuch nhi hoga humari shreya ko... dekh lena tum...and side hugs her...

.

.

.

.

Just then ..a nurse comes out of the Operation Theatre...

Nurse : Patient ke husband kon hain ?

All get confused as how she knows that shreya is married...

Daya (composes himself) : je...jee...main hun...

Nurse : ye lijiye...ye unke kuch jewelries hai...and she handover him something...

All get shocked seeing it...it was a pair of small earings...a thin but yet beautiful gold bracelet...and then a mangal sutra...Daya looks at that mngal sutra and starts crying more bitterly...

 **Benaam rishta woh…**

 **Benaam rishta woh, bechain karta jo**

 **Ho naa sake jo bayaan darmiyaan**

 **Darmiyaan Darmiyan**

 **Darmeyaan Darmeyan**

 **Kuch toh tha tere mere darmiyaan**

 **Haaye..**

 **Darmeyaan Darmiyan**

 **Darmiyaan Darmeyan**

 **Kuchh toh tha tere mere darmiyaan**

But Kavin somehow tries to make him sit on the bench ...all the girls were non stop crying...as they knew how good she was...

.

.

.

.

.

After few minutes another nurse comes outside...

Nurse : Aap mein se ...O+ve blood group kiska hai ...

Salunkhe : lekin kyu ?

Nurse : Vo ... actually patient ka khoon bohot beh chuka hai ...unhe blood ki bohot zyada zarurat hai...aap me se kisika hai...

Just then a voice comes out ...

Person : mera blood group O+ve hai...

All turn towards the person and get shocked to see HIM...

Nurse : Thik hai fir...aap chaliye mere saath...

Vivek : Rajat sir...vo...

Rajat (angrily) : Mujhe kuch nhi sun na hai Vivek...and he leaves with the nurse in the OT...and vivek starts crying even more..

All get confused by his behavior...

Tasha : Vivek pareshaan mat ho...tum jaante ho na rajat sir...shreya ke liye kitna pareshaan hojate hai...

Tarika : Ha...vivek...tum baitho pehle. ...aur ek baat yaad rakho ...kuch nhi hoga humari shreya ko... meanwhile Tasha's phone rings...she get shocked seeing the caller ID..

Tasha : Aditi di ka phone...

All get shocked...

Vivek : ab hum di ko kya bolenge...

Abhijeet : Tasha...ek kaam karo... phone speaker pe rakho...hum shayad baat sambhal lenge...

So she keeps the phone on speaker...before anyone can speak anything... Aditi starts scolding...

Aditi : Tasha...kab se phone kar rhi hun...phone kahan hai tera...aur Kaayu kahan hai...? Uska bhi phone band aa raha...yaha sab kitne pareshaan ho rahe hai...2 din hogaye hai tumlogo se baat kiye hue...kaise ho sab ?

Listening this...Tasha closes her eyes...and starts crying more...

Aditi : Tasha...kya hua ...tu kuch bol kyu nhi rahi hai...

Tasha(crying tone) : di...di...vo...vo...

Aditi gets scared listening her voice...

Aditi : Tashu...tu ro rahi hai ? Baat kya hai...in worried tone ...

Tasha : di...vo shreya...

Aditi (worried tone) : Shreya ...kya hua shreya ko...vo thik to hai na...Rajat...Rajat kaha hai ...

Tasha says nothing... actually she was not able to speak...

Vivek(crying tone) : Di...vo ...shreya ko goli lagi hai...Rajat sir...use.. blood de rahe hai...

Aditi (shocked): goli...kya...kaise...hum...hum...aa rahe hai...

Abhijeet interrupts : Nhi...Aditi...aane ki zarurat nhi hai...hum sab hai yaha...

Aditi: Abhijeet sir...lekin...kaayu...and she too starts crying...

Abhijeet : Aditi sambhalo khud...ko...kuch nhi hoga shreya ko...dekhna vo bohot jaldi thik hojayegi...said looking towards daya...who was sitting on the bench emotionally...

Aditi : nhi...sir...humaari shreya waha zindagi aur maut ke beech lad rhi hai...hum use akela nhi chod sakte...and she disconnects the call...then she informs other members of her team...and they all decide to leave for mumbai...while in mumbai...

After some Rajat comes out of the OT...Tarika ...makes him sit ...

Tarika : Rajat kuch kha lo...abhi tum ne khoon diya hai...kaafi kamzor lag rhe ho.

Rajat: Mujhe ...kuch nhi khaana hai tarika...main thik hun...bas shreya thik ho jaye...he was showing himself as if he is mentally very strong...but this was not true... everyone could feel his pain...while daya was feeling very guilty...like this the time passed on...

.

.

.

.

.

After 1 hour :

Doctor comes out of OT...all of them rushes at him...

Daya : Dr ...Shreya...

Doctor : Dekhiye. ..hum ne goli toh nikaal di hai...lekin...

Sachin : lekin kya Doctor...

Doctor : humne Operation toh kar diya hai...lekin unki body hume koi respond hi nhi kar rahi...agar aisa raha toh vo...coma main bhi jaa sakti hai...just then a nurse from OT rushes outside calling for the doctor...

Nurse : Doctor... patient ki haalat kharab hote jaa rhi hai...all get shocked

Doctor : oh my god...jaldi chaliye...and they go inside...the doctor starts trying their best...they give her a electric shock...the last stage to save a life...but then too she was not responding...daya ' s heart melts... seeing this ...as he was watching from the small mirror...

They give another shock...still there was no response from her side...and then

..

A final try...now all the doctors and nurses..were getting worried...they give a last shock...and this time she...

..

.

.

.

..

Responded...

Shreya breathes very heavily...all get happy ... signalling that she is safe now...after 15 min doctor comes outside...

Doctor(happily ) : Don't worry she is safe...all get really happy listening this...

Purvi : thank God !...

Acp :kya hum shreya se mil sakte hai ?

Doctor : jee...darasal unhe ab tak hosh nhi aaaya hai...agar aap log chahe toh unhe dekh sakte hai...and he leaves from there...while others immediately rushes inside...

.

.

 **Guys guys I know...isse pehle aaplog mujhe pakd ke maare usse pehle hi keh deti hun ...I am sorry...I know maine kuch juada hi waqt laga diya...so sorry...don't worry next update jaldi dungi...aur badi wali ...**

 **Now thankyou so much friends for your support for my stories...and thanx to all of u for reviewing my previous chapters...it means a lot for any author...so keep reading the stories...of Dareya...and feeling very happy after janvi mam 's comeback...feeling happy ...hope dareya will be united...bye**

 **Take care**

 **Yours**

 **Ashmika**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 :

Doctor(happily ) : Don't worry she is safe...all get really happy listening this...

Purvi : thank God !...Acp :kya hum shreya se mil sakte hai ?

Doctor : jee...darasal unhe ab tak hosh nhi aaaya hai...toh aap log unhe dekh sakte hai ...and he leaves...

Daya immediately rushes inside...followed by abhijeet and other members ..

She was sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed... leaving others cry for her...her nose and mouth was covered by oxygen mask ...followed by lots of instruments connected with her body.. .though she was on the hospital bed..she was looking indeed beautiful...her large beautiful eyes were closed.

Daya immediately bends and places his hand on her head...while Rajat get shocked...that why Daya sir is crying for Shreya...but he says nothing...since he know ...that this is not right time to talk about Shreya...

Daya : Shreya plz...jaldi uth jao na...main ab aur nhi bardasht kar paa raha ...and he cries holding her hand...

Abhijeet : Fikar mat karo daya...Dekh lena Shreya ko jaldi hi hosh aa jayega...

Rajat : pata nhi...ye sab kyun ho raha hai iske saath... hospital toh ise bilkul pasand bhi nhi hai ...lekin kismat use humesha yahin laake chod deti hai ...All were silently looking at Shreya...

Tasha : pata nhi Shreya aur hospital ka naata kab tutega..

Tarika : Tasha ...plz sambhalo apne aap ko...and don't worry she is safe now.

Roma : ha...Tasha...aur dekhna unhe jaldi hosh bhi aajayega ...

Acp : acha ek kaam sab ...ab ghar chale jao tum log...yaha par main aur abhijeet ruk jaate hai sir...kal raat se sab yahin hai ...bohot thak gaye honge ..

Daya :nhi sir...main Shreya ko chodkar kahin bhi nhi jaane wala hun...

Rajat ; ha...sir...Daya sir bilkul thik keh rahe hai...hum Shreya ko chodkar kahi nhi jayenge...

Vivek : ha sir...hum bhi..

Just then the nurse enters...

Nurse : ye kya...yaha itni bheed kyu macha rakhi hai aap logo ne ...Dekhiye aap log plz patient ko aaram karne dijiye...aur sab log bahar jaiye...yahan sirf koi ek ya do ruk sakte hai ..

Abhijeet : lekin...

Nurse : sir plz ...

Acp : chalo sab bahar...

Rajat (looking at Shreya): sorry sir ..main Shreya ko chodkar kahin nhi jaane wala hoon...

Acp sir can understand his situation...his best friend is lying on the hospital bed...how can he leave her..

Acp :thik hai fir ..tum aur Daya yahin ruk jao...

Rajat : thank-you sir ..

While daya didn't gave much attention to the talk...as he was not ready to leave Shreya's hand...

All leave one by one ...leaving dareya and rajat behind..

Daya was sitting holding Shreya's hand ..while sits on the stool opposite to him...there was a total silence between them...but Rajat was totally confused looking at daya ...many questions were arising in his mind...that why is getting so worried for Shreya...why he is not leaving Shreya ...why everybody's is giving him so importance to him for Shreya...and how can he become close to Shreya when they met two days earlier only ...(guys don't take this in a wrong way...Rajat was just concerned for Shreya...not jealous as he doesn't know about Dareya 's marriage)

Daya (looking at Shreya):Tumhe pata hai Rajat .(Rajat looks at him confusingly)...jab maine pehli baar Shreya ko dekha tha...toh bas dekhta hi reh gaya tha...maano jaise mera iss duniya me aana safal hogaya ho...inki har ek ada meri dil ko chuu gayi thi...kam bolna...chup rehna ...sab ki izzat karna...toh koi inse sikhe ...bohot kam waqt bitaya hai humne saath me ..shayad inn do saalo mein...sirf 4 ya 5 din...lekin maine ye kabhi nhi socha tha ki...ye mere dil ke itne karib hojayegi...ki mere liye aaj...ye...and he was not able to speak further...

Rajat : ye...kya bol rahe hain aap sir...aap Shreya ko pehle se jaante hai...?

Daya (looks at him ): Shreya is my WIFE ...Rajat ...

Rajat get shocked...he immediately stands ...

Rajat : kya...!

Daya : ha...

Rajat : lekin kab...kaise ...Shreya ne toh hume iss baare me kabhi kuch nhi bataaya...

Daya : 2 saal pehle... And then he tells him ...about how they both met...how they married...how Shreya decided to leave him..for andha...and then the misunderstandings...then Shreya's comeback...then about last case ...and lastly how jyoti tried to kill him...and Shreya came in middle..

Rajat :Itna sab kuch hogaya humari Shreya ke saath...aur mujhe kuch pata hi nhi chala...and he sits on the bench in a thud..kaisa dost hun main...Shreya do saal se sab kuch seh rhi thi...aur hume pata bhi lagne nhi dia..

Daya : nhi rajat...isme tumhari koi galti nhi hai...

Rajat (immediately): sir ...kya aap Shreya se pyaar karte hai?

Daya(looking at Shreya):apni jaan se bhi zyaada...

Just then Shreya keeps her hand on his...and slowly slowly she tries to open her eyes ..

Daya : Rajat...Shreya ko hosh aa raha hai ...jaldi doctor ko bulao...

Rajat immediately calls doctor...and other cid members too rushes inside ...

Doctor : aap plz zara piche hatiye... Daya comes aside...Shreya slowly slowly opens her eyes...the vision for her was blurr ...doctor examines her...

Doctor :(to Shreya) apna dhyaan rakhiyega...(to team) she is out of danger...

Acp : thank you doctor ..

Doctor : koi baat nhi...ye toh hamara kaam hai...and he leaves from there...

Shreya looks at everyone...all were standing with a smiling face...and removes her oxygen mask...she tries to get up...and acp sir helps her

Acp : kaisi ho shreya ...?

Shreya(smiles): I am absolutely fine sir...(weak tone)

Tasha goes and immediately hugs her...

Tasha (becomes teary) : yaar tune toh humari jaan hi nikal di...

Vivek : aur nhi toh kya...kitna rulaya hume...dekh ...mere body se toh ek litre paani bhi khatam hogaya...

Shreya : achhaji...and opens her hand for a hug...chal aaa...and then trio share a group hug...after few minutes they broke it off...

Tarika : waise ...vivek ne ek baat sahi kahi...bohot rulaya hai tumne hume...

Purvi : aur khaas karke apne pati ko...shreya get shocked by her comment...and her eyes starts searching for daya...but he was not there...

Abhijeet : arre...ye daya kahan chala gaya...ruko main dekhta hun...and he moves out..

Shreya (immediately): vo thik toh hai na...

Kavin : ha..ha shreya ...daya sir...bilkul thik hai...aur tumhe dekhne ke baad toh aur bhi thik hojayenge...and he smiles mischievously...

Shreya immediately lowers her head...

Salunkhe :Dekho toh...daya ki dulhaniya kaise sharma rhi hai ...and she starts blushing even harder...and with this all started laughing...chit chatting with her...

Outside :

Daya was sitting on the bench with his eyes closed and resting his head on the leaning at the wall...he was thinking about shreya ...but his cheeks were wet...Abhijeet comes there and places his hand on his shoulder...

Abhijeet: shreya ke baare me soch rahe ho...

With this daya opens his eyes...and looks at him...he immediately wipes out his tears...and stands..

Abhijeet continues : miloge nhi usse...

Daya searching for words : abhi... Abhijeet vo...vo...and lowers his gaze...

Abhijeet : darr rahe ho ?

Daya looks at him...as how his friend knows him so well...he immediately hugs him...and started crying...

Daya (crying and still in a hug ): main unse nazre nhi mila paunga ...Abhijeet...nhi mila paunga...(abhijeet pats his head) ...ye sab kuch meri wajah se hua...aaj unki iss haalat ka zimmedar main hun...kaise saamna karu main unka...

Abhijeet separates him...

Abhijeet : ye kya bole jaa rahe ho daya...haa...kuch bhi tumhare wajah se nhi hua...samjhe !..tumhe ye toh nazar aa raha hai ki shreya ne tumhare liye goli khaayi...lekin tum ye kyun nhi dekh paa rahe ho ki ...ye usne kyun kiya...he holds his shoulders ...daya...mere dost...yaar shreya tujhse bohot pyaar karti hai...daya looks at him...plus get shocked... As he doesn't know about her feelings...since she never told him...

Daya : lekin unhone mujhse kabhi kaha nhi...aur tumhe kaise pata...

Abhijeet :kyunki shreya ki aankho me maine tere liye pyaar dekha hai...dekha nhi... bureau me kaise usne tumhe support kia...daya nods in yes...toh chalo ab mil lo apni shreya se...and abhijeet moves forward...

Daya : lekin abhijeet ...and abhijeet turns...to him...

Abhijeet : Shreya ki aankhe tumhe dhund rahi hai daya...and saying this he goes inside...while daya followed him ...

Inside :

Abhijeet :lo shreya ...agaya tumhara pati...

Shreya looks at him...daya opens the door...and goes near her...

Daya (teary voice): mujhe phir se chodkar jaane ki planning kar rahi thi...aap ?...shreya looks at him with teary eyes...and nods in no...

Daya continues : haaa...itna bura hoon main...ki aap mujhe jhel nhi sakti ...

Shreya (teary voice): ye aap...kaisi baate kar rahe hai...

Daya : toh kya kahu...boliye ...kya kahun ...main toh kisi aur se pyaar karta hun na...isliye chodkar chali gayi thi na...yehi sochkar...(he thinks that shreya doesn't know the truth about him and ansha...)

Daya (shouts ) :nhi karta hun ...main kisi ansha se pyaar...nhi ki hai maine shaadi usse...aur kyu karu jab main aap ka pati hun...aap se pyar karta hun...said seriously...lekin meri samajh me ye nhi aa raha ki aap ne mere liye kyun kiya ye sab...haa...kyun mere liye goli khaayi...jab ki aap toh iss shaadi ko maanti hi nhi...main toh kuch hoon hi nahi na...maine toh sirf ek ehsaan kiya tah aap par aap se shaadi karke...shreya get shattered by his words...tears starts rolling down his eyes...

Acp : ye sab tum kya bole jaa rahe ho daya...hosh me toh ho...shreya ne jo bhi kiya hai vo sab tumhare liye hi toh kiya hai...aaj ye iss hospital me hai toh sirf tumari liye...

Daya : a ..aaa ...let me correct you sir...meri liye nhi sir...meri wajah se...aur isliye main apne aap se kabhi nazre nhi mila paunga...I am sorry shreya...ek baar maine aap par ehsaan kiya ...ek baar aap ne meri jaan bacha kar...so hisaab baraabar...aur haa thank you very much officer...

Abhijeet :tumhara dimaag toh kharab nhi hogaya hai na...koi andaza bhi hai ki kya bole jaa rahe ho ? abhi abhi shreya ka operation hua hai...uska haal chaal puchne ke bajaay ...pata nhi kya kya bole jaa rahe ho ...daya was about to say but shreya cuts in...

Shreya (teary voice) : aap ne sahi kaha sir...ek baar aapne mujhpar ehsaan kiya ...aur ek baar maine...hisaab baraabar...lekin unn taklifo ka kya sir...jo maine aap ko di hai inn do saalo mein...aaj hum jis mod par aakar khade hai...ye sab meri wajah se hua hai...aur plz aap apne aapko doshi mat maniye...maine 2 saal pehle jo galti ki thi...toh uski saza toh milni hi thi...daya looks at her now...aur ye jo aap keh rahe hai ki ...aap apne aapse nazare nhi mila paa rahe hai...ise aap apne dimaag se nikaal dijiye...kyun ki nazre toh main milaane laayak nhi hoon...

Salunkhe : shreya tum...

Shreya(teary voice) : nhi sir plz...aaj bolne dijiye...looks at daya...mujhe aap jo bhi saza denge ...mujhe vo manzoor hai...

Daya (sternly ): thik hai fir...saza toh milegi zarur...

...

...

...

...

So guys ...why daya sir is angry with shreya...and ab shreya ko vo kya saza denge...? Want to know ? So wait for Thursday...

Next one will be on Thursday...

And thank you so much guys for constantly supporting my story right from the beginning... I am really glad...thanx again...

Bye

Take care

Yours

Ashmika


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 n

Shreya (teary but confident) : Aap mujhe jo bhi saza denge...mujhe Manzoor hai...

Daya (stern voice) : Thik hai fir. ...saza toh zaroor milegi...

All get tensed...because they all are very much aware of Daya' s anger...he only don't know what he might can do ...

Abhijeet : Daya meri baat suno...tum ye kya bole jaa rahe ho..

Acp : ha Daya...ye koi waqt nahi hain...ye sab baate karne ki ...

But he ignores ..and the very next moment...everybody get shocked ...He immediately hugs Shreya...and starts crying...

Daya (teary voice) : I am really sorry Shreya...ye .. ye sab meri wajah se hua...plz mujhe maaf kar dijiye..i am sorry...

Shreya (hugs back) :aap ko kuch kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai...sobs ...infact I am sorry...

Seeing this all starts clapping...due to this dareya separate immediately...and lower their gaze in embarassment...

Sachin : Toh daya sir. . Ye thi aapki saza. ..

Daya : Aisa maine kab kaha Sachin..Saza toh inhe milegi...he gets up from her bed...and picks up two flowers from the vase which was kept near the bed...all came to know about what he is about to do...and a huge smile spreads on everyone's face...even shreya got...and due to this her heartbeat started increasing...

He goes down on his knees...

Daya : Shreya...main jaanta hun...ki ye sahi jagah aur samay nahi hai...aapse ye kehne ki...lekin kya karoon ...ab main aur der nahi karna chahta ...jaane anjaane me hi sahi ...lekin maine aapka dil bohot dukhaya hai...plz mujhe maaf kar dijiye...and he forwards the flowers bit ahead

Shreya(accepting the flowers ): plz sir... please don't embarrass me...I am again sorry...

Daya was about to say...but Tarika cuts him...

Tarika (angrily): ye...kya daya ...ab aur kitna pareshaan karoge tum Shreya ko...chup chap meri dost ko uska mangalsutra pehnao na...

Listening this shreya gets shocked...and touches her neck...and realizes that it is empty

Shreya (shocked ) : Mera mangalsutra aapke paas ?

Daya: ha...vo operation ke time nurse ne diya tha...and he removes the mangalsutra from his pocket...and he was about to make her wear...But ...shreya looks at Abhijeet and Tarika...they looked happy...but

Shreya (stops him) : I am sorry sir ...main ye nahi pehen sakti...all get shocked...

Rajat (from the door ) : ye tum kya bol rahi ho shreya ?

Shreya gets shocked seeing Rajat there...

Shreya : Rajat tum...yahan...

Rajat : ha.. vo mujhe tere baare me pata chala..toh main sidha ye hi aagaya...lekin tu ye kya bole jaa rahi hai ...

Tasha : ha. ...Shreya...ye tu kya bol rahi h?

Shreya: Main toh sirf itna bol rahi hun...ki main ye nahi pehen sakti kyunki...

Daya (restlessly) kyunki ...

Shreya : Aapne aur Abhijeet sir ne. ..wada kiya hai na...ki aap log ek saath shaadi karna chahte hai...toh...Abhijeet sir...ko (looks at Tarika) bhi koi ladki dhoondh lene dijiye. ...tab aake pehenaiyga mujhe...

Abhijeet : Shreya ...ye kya bol rahi ho...Daya ne bohot intezaar kiya hai tumahara...

Shreya : Aur aapne ?...(looks at Tarika...then to him) aapne bhi kiya hai na...aur vaise bhi jaldi kis baat ki hai...aap aaram se apne liye ladki dhoondiye. ..

Abhijeet : lekin shreya...

Daya : shreya bilkul sahi keh rahi hai...tum aaram se ladki dhoondo...hume koi jaldi nahi hai...kyun Tarika...sahi kaha na...maine...

Tarika hearts skips listening this...

Tarika : h...vo...vo main..vo...all started enjoying her expressios...

Salunkhe: lekin meri toh ye samajh me nahi aaraha hai ki...Abhijeet ko koi apni beti dega hi kyun...iss jaise nalayak ko...

Acp : khabardar Salunkhe ...jo tum ne mere bete ko nalayak kaha toh...mujhse bura koyi nahi hoga...are laakho me ek hai mera Abhijeet...iss ke liye toh main ladkiyon ki line lagwaa dunga...

Abhijeet(immediately): nahin .. nahin...sir...mujhe sirf ek hi chahiye...

With this all burst out in a laughter...just then the nurse comes...

Nurse : Ye kya...aaplog itne saare log yahan kya kare rahe hain...dekhiye patient ke saath yahan koi sirf ek hi Ruk Sakta hai ...so please aap me se koi ek hi rukiye...

Before any one can speak...shreya...

Shreya (shocked) : kya ! Mujhe yahan rukna hoga ? Lekin main yahan kya karungi...dekhiye plz mujhe ghar jaane dijiye...

And with this the doctor enters ... He was the same doctor...when daya bought shreya previously...and now other doctor has operated her. ...

Doctor (shocked ): are...Ms Shreya aap yahan phir aagayi ? Lagta hai aapko hamara hospital kuch jyaada hi pasand agaya hai...madam...waise iss baar aap ne kya kar diya...

Shreya immediately lowers at head in embarrassment...while others were shocked...

Nurse : sir...inhe goli lagi hai...

Rajat : lekin aap shreya ko kaise jaante hai? Aap ne toh operation bhi nahi kia tha...

Daya : Rajat ...pichli baar jab shreya ko kandhe par chot lagi thi ...tab inhone ne hi shreya ka operation kiya tha...

Rajat : achha .

Doctor (turns to Daya) : lekin mujhe samajh me nahi aaraha hai. .ki aap inka khyaal rakhte kyun nhi hai...she is very careless...ye apne health ka bilkul dhyaan nhi rakhti...

Daya (looks at shreya then doctor ) :ye toh mujhe bhi pata chal gaya...

Shreya was not able to make any eye contact with them because of embarrassment..other doctor also comes

Acp: waise ...shreya ko yaha kab tak rakhna hoga ?

Doctor : Kam se kam 7 din...she is very weak...and inhe complete bed rest ki zaroorat hai ...

Shreya (shocked ): 7 din ! Dekhiye doctor ...main yahan itne din nhi ruk sakti...I have to go...mere paas itna time nahi hai...

Doctor : lekin aap...

Rajat : don't worry doctor...ye yahan se kahi nhi jayengi... I will make sure ki 7 days ye issi hospital me rahehengi...

Shreya : lekin...but stops by receiving an angry glare from him...and she makes faces...

Doctor : that's good ...and ha...filhaal aap log me se yahan koi ek hi rukiye ...plz...

Acp : ok...thankyou so much doctor...

Doctor : ye toh farz tha...excuse me...as he leaves...along with the nurse...

Rajat (immediately): sir...kya main...shreya ke saath yaha ruk sakta hun?

Daya : are ...nhi Rajat ...tum itna pareshaan Kyun ho rahe ho...main Ruk jaata hun...na...

Rajat : nahi ...nahi sir. ..isme pareshaan hone wali kya baat hai...and I think aap Ko aaram karna chahiye...kal se aap yahi hai. ...aur kisi ne kuch khaaya bhi nahi hai...isliye aap log sab please ghar jaiye. .

Daya : Lekin...

Acp : I think ...Rajat sahi keh raha hai...sab ghar jao...

Abhijeet:ha...daya ...sir bilkul sahi keh rahe hai. ...and all meet one by one with her and leaves...now Rajat and shreya were alone...

Now shreya glares Rajat...

Rajat(casually ) : kya hua ?

Shreya (sarcastically): tumhe nhi pata ...yahan kya hua... ? (Angrily) you akdu... pattiyam. I hate you...sab tumhari wajah se hua...ye throws the pillow on him...and beats him with her one hand...since other was fractured...

Rajat (defending himself ): are ...ruko ruko meri maa...plz mat maar yaar...she stops

Shreya: mujhe pata hai...tum mujhse pichle mahine ka badla le raho ho...ha...

Rajat : Sahi pehchana...tum bas dekhti jao...kaise badla leta hoon...palak ka soup...lauki ka soup...karele ka juice...waah...inka sab ka taste jo main aaj tak bhoola nahi...ab tumhe bhi khilaunga...

Shreya : chhiiii...main ye sab nahi khaane wali...

Rajat : kaise nahi khaane wali...main toh khila kar rahunga...aur agar nahi maani toh...main Daya sir ko bula lunga ...fir wahi aake khilayenge . .

Shreya :nahi ...nahi ...pls Daya sir...mat bhulaa na...main...main khaungi...said making weird expressions...

.

..

...

...

...

...

Out side the hospital :

Purvi (happily): Wow ! finally Mujhe bhabhi mil gayi ...ye yeh...Daya sir...ab toh hume Treat chahiye...

Daya: Itni bhi jaldi kya hai...Purvi...ruko...apni dusri bhabhi ko aajane do...(said looking at Tarika )(she blushes hard) ...phir aaram se lena treat...kyun Abhijeet ...Sahi keh raha hun na main...but he didn't got any response...

Daya : Abhijeet !

Abhijeet (coming out of his thoughts) : ha...ha ...kya hua daya ?

Daya : ye hi toh main tumse puch raha hun...kya hogaya...kaha khoye hue ho ?

Abhijeet : Yaar daya...main ye soch raha hun...ki Shreya ko ye baat pata kaise chali ...ki hum dono saath me shaadi karna chahte hai. . ..

Daya(suspiciously): Ha...aur shreya ko maine kabhi...Sonali aur Purbi ke baare me nahi bataya tha ...vo sab unhe kaise pata chala ...

All girls eyes widens...along with Pankaj and Freddy 's also...

Purvi : si...sir. ...mai ...main kya bol rahi hun...ye...ye sab chodiye na...ab pata chal...gaya...gaya na...toh kya hua...

Kavin feels something weird after listening her...he was about to say...

Tarika : ha...ha ...daya...pur ...purvi bilkul thik keh rhai hai...

Roma :ha sir. ...

Abhijeet : lekin...

Acp and Dr Salunkhe ...who were also encountering these questions...

Acp : Abhijeet ...Daya ...ye sab baate chodo ab...iske baare me baad me baat karenge...ab ghar jao sab...kal Bureau bhi toh aana hai...chalo hai sab...and they move ahead...

all : jee sir ...

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Next Day : Early Morning

The person enters shreya 's room and saw her sleeping peacefully on her bed...having a cute smile on her face...but it was getting disturbed by the sunrays which were falling on her face...he smiles seeing her struggling face...so he gently goes and closes off the curtains...but due to this...she gets up ...and shocked to see him...

Shreya : Daya sir...aap yahan ?...and she looks here and there...Rajat kahan hai ?

Daya: Shreya...maine Rajat ko ghar bhej diya hai. ...

Shreya : Chaliye achha hai...kam se kam vo thoda aaram toh karega...

Daya : Ha...vo kal se kaafi pareshaan tha ...aapke liye...

Shreya(smiles): haa ...jaanti hun...vaise aap itni subah subah ?

Daya: ha.. actually aapke liye breakfast laya hun...chaliye aap pehle brush kar lijiye...

Shreya: jee...and she tries to get down from the bed...but she was too weak to do this...Daya saw her struggling...

Daya: Rukiye..main help karta hun...

He helds her one hand...and other on her shoulder... he helps her to get down from the bed...she tries to walk...but was about to fall...

Shreya : Aaaahhh ! but daya immediately catches her...she closes off her eyes in fear...Daya doesn't say anything...he simply picks her in his arms...shreya gets shocked...

Shreya(nervous): Daya sir...aap...cut by shreya...

Daya : Aap please ...kuch mat boliye...mujhe kuch nahi sunn na hai...

Shreya sense that he is bit angry...so she keeps quiet...Daya makes her properly in the bathroom...which was present...and gives her a brush ...and applies a toothpaste on it...

Daya : ye lijiye ...jaldi se aap brush kar lijiye...she takes it...she tries to brush but her hands were really not allowing to her that...she starts struggling with the brush...daya sees this. ..

Daya : laiye..main help kar deta hun...

Shreya (awkwardly): lekin aaap...

Daya : haan...main...ek baat bataiye aap...apne ne meri har baat na manne ki kasam kha rakhi hai kya ? main kuch kahu...toh aap (imitates her ) "nahi " ..."aap " ..."rehne dijiye " ye hi sab bolti rehti hain...

Shreya : lekin aap ...cut by daya

Daya : dekhiye phirse...aap ka na kuch nhi hosakta...and immediately takes the brush from her hands...and puts it in her mouth...Bolne ki koshish bhi mat karna...

Shreya(raises her eyebrows ): kyun...

Daya (casually and smiling ): kyunki mujhe samajh me hi nahi ayega na...and starts laughing...she too smiles...

He starts helping her in brushing the teeth...and she looks at him through the mirror...

Shreya(pov): Kitna ...pyaar karte hai ye mujhe...sach me main bohot khush naseeb hun...ki mujhe Daya sir mile. ...

Daya(pov): ye kaayu bhi na...kitna sochti hain choti choti baaton par...lagta hai mujhe apni dil ki baat batane ke liye...inhe thoda waqt dena hoga ...aakhir kaar na main inke baare jyaada kuch jaanta hun...aur naa hi ye janti hain... ...lekin kehna padega bohot hi kamaal ki ladki hain...aisi ladki zindagi me pehle kabhi nhi dekhi...she is such a pure soul...and smiles...

With this all ...she finishes off her brushing...he splashes some water on her face...since she has strict instructions from the doctor that not to make her hands wet...he cleans her face...and also wipes it with the towel ...on his every touch she was getting more and more nervous...And Daya too noticed that...but says nothing ...he again lifts her up...and this time she doesn't say anything...he makes her sit properly on the bed...

He removes the tiffin from his bag...and starts arranging in the bowl...

Shreya : breakfast aapne banaya hai ?

Daya : Areee nahi nahi...ye sab maine nahi ...Tarika ne banaya hai ...(smiles) ...gives her the bowl of spinach soup...

Shreya (shocked &making faces) : Palak ka soup ! Chiii...

Daya : kya hua ? Aapko nahi pasand ?

Shreya (giving him disgusting look): Palak ka soup bhala kise pasand ?... aur waise bhi main bimaar thodi na hun...

Daya(amazed) : Achhha...bimar nahi toh kya hai aap ? and shreya trust me...ye itna bhi bura nahi hai...Tarika bohot hi accha soup banati hai...

Shreya : Aap bol toh aise rahe hain jaise aapne bhi piya ho...

Daya : bohot baar piya hai...madam...aapko nhi pata...?and then he spoonful of soup near her mouth...ye lijiye...but she looks at him. ...

Shreya : aa... aap...she was feeling awkward ...

Daya : lijiye. ... and she then she drinks it...

Shreya : hmmmm...ye itna bhi bura nahi hai...jitna maine socha tha...waise aap Bureau nahi gaye ?

Daya : haa...vo ...mera mann nahi kar raha tha...

Shreya : Lekin kyun ? aapko pata hai...mujhe chahe kuch bhi ho jaye lekin main Bureau jaana kabhi nahi chodti hun...

Daya : haa...main bhi nahi chodta hun...lekin iss baar mere paas wajah hai...

shreya was about to say...but cut by...

Tasha (entering the room): Shekhu ye le ...Aditi di ka call Aya hai ...

she comes along Purvi ...Tarika and Kajal...

She gives the phone to Shreya ...she keeps the phone on speaker...

Shreya (happily): Good morning di !

Aditi (angrily): Tera good morning Gaya bhaad me...ye kya haal banake rakha hai ...Shreya tumne apna ...ha...pata bhi hai kitna rulaya hai tune Hume...

Shreya tries to say something...but

Nyla : Are ...ise kya pata hoga ...ise toh Hume tang karne me maza aata hai na...humari toh parwaah hai hi nahi ise...

Again Shreya tries to say something...

Divyana : are yaar. ...guys aaplog plz shreya ko mat daatiye...shreya tum ye batao ki tum kaisi ho...

shreya was again about to say...

Nyla : kaisi hogi kya ?...maze kar rahi hogi hai na...1 week bistar pe...dekha hum jab kehte the ki shekh chutti le le...toh nahi...madam ko humari baat sunni hi nahi thi...ab bol bhi kuch...

shreya was about to say...

Tasha : are yaar...tu use bolne degi tab na...Shreya bol

Shreya : Thank God... finally aap sab ne mujhe bolne ka mauka toh dia...thankyou so much...and di...nyla ...divyana...aaplog bilkul pareshaan mat hoiye...I am absolutely fine...mujhe kuch nhi hua hai...

Priya : Di...aap bas apna khyaal rakho. ...aur yahan ki tension bilkul mat lena. ..

(I have seen Dr Priya in one of the episode...she was Tarika 's assistant...I really don't remember the name of the episode )

Aditi : Ha ...Shekhu tu yaha ka tension bilkul mat le. ...hum sab hai yahan...aur rahi baat dadi ki toh...dadi aur dadaji parso shaam ko hi yatra ke liye nikal chuke hain...aur unhe kuch nahi pata hai...isiliye tu tension mat lena...

Shreya: thankyou so much ..di...agar aap sab nahi hote toh...pata nahi ...cut by Nyla

Nyla : oh...oh. .hello ...hello...meri jhansi ki rani...itne me khush mat ho...tu toh ye shukar mana ki Daksh sir aur Kabir. ...Mission pe gaye hain...aur Mayur aur Vansh ... Conference me...warna vo log yahan hote toh ...

Divyana : are yaar nyla tu shreya ko kyun dara rahi hai...vahan sab haina...

Shreya (naughty tone ): waise sab ya rajat ?

all started laughing under the teeth...daya ...Tarika ...Purvi ...kajal ...Tasha were also listen their talk ...which shreya forgot...

Divyana(blushing): Aa.. aisa ku...kuch bhi nahi hai...

Shreya : toh maine...aisa kab kaha ki waisa kuch hai...

Tasha : dekha ...Shekhu ...ab humari yaad kam ...aur Rajat SIR ki yaad kisi ko jyaada aa rahi hai...haaye dost dost na raha...

Divyana : tu chupkar ! ! Tasha ki bachhi...tum dono ek baar yahan aao...tum dono ko dekhungi main...

Shreya : ha...ha ...dekh lena madam ...hahahahahaha...

Aditi : Chal Shekhu...Tashu bye...aur apna dhyaan rakhna tum dono...aur Tashu...shreya ka dhyaan rakhna...bye

duo : bye di...

And they disconnected the call...

Purvi : wow...kya dosti hai aap sabki ...

Tarika : ha...kitna pyaar hai ...aapas mein...waise shreya good morning ...

shreya : Good morning Tarika...kaisi ho ?

Tarika : Are...ye sawal toh hume tumse karna chahiye...

Purvi (looking at Daya ): Are...isme puchna kya hai Tarika ...ab humare Daya sir. ...yahin toh...shreya ki morning good kaise nahi hogi...?

Kajal : ek dum correct !

Then shreya suddenly realizes that daya had heard all their talks ...

shreya (shocked) : Daya sir ...aap gaye nahi Bureau ?

Daya(realizes that she is embarrassed): ha...ha...bas jaa hi raha hun...

purvi : ha ...sir aap jaiye ...aaj hum ...shreya ke saath ye hi rukenge...

Daya : thik hain..as you all wish...he goes from there...but does not forget to bid bye to them... especially Shreya...

 **So guys here I end the chapter...next chapter will Contain some kavi ...and Dareya scenes...and a huge twist...**

 **And Thankyou so much guys for ur support...I am really sorry for the late update...**

 **Khushi abhi : i am really sorry ...amin aapke bday pe post nahi kar payi...I hope ab aap happy ho...**

 **Next chapter...in September...**

 **Till then**

 **bye tc**

 **yours**

 **Ashmika**


End file.
